SubRealidad de Hellsing
by SirCJ
Summary: Él se fue, pero su padre volvió para encontrarse con una 'sorpresa'. Lo que costará una venganza. CHAPER XI UP! D: pesimo summary lo sé...pero...no, raro que no tenga uno bueno .-., en fin leeanlo y me dicen que tal, vale?
1. ¿donde estoy?

Integra despertó vestida con un uniforme militar, en al parecer un campo de batalla. Se escuchaban balas, bombas, gritos degolladores, edificios incendiándose. Corrió un poco para orientarse, pero pudo reconocerlo era Londres, la carnicería de gente era en Londres!. Trataría de llegar a la mansión hellsing, cuando estaba corriendo un hombre se puso delante de ella.

-malditos burgueses!!. Grito y disparo.

Al disparar, alguien tiro del brazo de integra haciéndola caer. Era una mujer cabello negro y ojos marrones, de unos 25 años. Ella comenzó a dispararle a aquel hombre.

-estas bien?. Pregunto ayudando a levantar a integra.

-si, yo…donde estoy?.

-no lo sabes? Estas en la guerra.

-q-que guerra?.

-dime te golpeaste la cabeza o algo por el estilo?. Mejor vamos a otro lado, sígueme.

Integra siguió a esa extraña chica. Donde rayos estoy?, que hago aquí?, no paraba de preguntarse. Pararon un una mansión, pero una parte destruida, integra pudo reconocerla, era la mansión hellsing!.

-ven, pasa aquí estaremos mejor.

-Sir hellsing! Sir hellsing!. Grito una chica, integra la reconoció era seras.

Las dos se dieron vuelta, integra solo por que pensó que el llamado era para ella. Seras corrió hasta ellas, llevaba consigo el cañón halconeen. Se paro agitada, su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura pero lo llevaba atado.

-s-sir h-hellsing, me tomo trabajo encontrarla. Dijo seras agitada a la chica.

-hola chica policía si, esta guerra parece que no tendrá fin. Respondió la chica.

Integra estaba atónita, sir hellsing? Ella era la nueva sir hellsing? Y esta guerra? Donde esta Alucard?.

-quien es ella?. Pregunto seras mirando a integra.

-hum...no lo se.

-yo soy…Valeria. Respondió pero no iba a usar su nombre, ya que no podría averiguar sobre esta batalla. Lo último que recordaba era estar en un choque.

-mucho gusto, Valeria, mi nombre es Samantha Celia hellsing. Dijo la chica. Vamos a mi oficina.

-si, mucho gusto mi nombre es seras victoria. Sabes, creo que te conozco de algún lado…

-no, lo siento me debes estar confundiendo. Dijo nerviosa integra siguiendo a Samantha.

Pararon en lo que antes era la oficina de integra, pero se notaba que allí ya no era como antes. Los libros estaban en el suelo, manchas de sangre por doquier. Pero, aún, el cuadro de sir Arthur estaba colgado, intacto. Integra estaba a punto de sentarse detrás del escritorio, pero recordó que ella era otra persona. Se sentó enfrente al lado se seras, y Samantha detrás de dicho escritorio. Sirvieron te a integra y sangre para ellas dos.

-y tu que haces aquí?. Pregunto Samantha.

-yo…no lo recuerdo. Respondió integra. Tengo imágenes muy borrosas.

-te golpeaste la cabeza o algo por el estilo?.

-si, supongo.

-muy bien, esto es la guerra, se inicio hace ya unos 10 años. Todo empezó en un conflicto entre Alemania e Inglaterra. Podría decirse que llamaron a sus aliados, y bueno, la aniquilación empezó. Ja, la tercera guerra mundial, quien lo hubiera imaginado?. Otra pregunta Valeria?.

-si, donde estoy?

-estas en Londres, la mansión hellsing.

-hellsing, creo que una vez lo escuche nombrar. Dijo integra actuando como si en verdad fuera otra persona.

-si, en realidad tendrías que haberlo escuchado ciento de veces. Mi madre murió cuando yo cumplí los 14 años, me dejo a cargo de esto. Dijo Samantha con melancolía.

-esto?. Pregunto integra.

-si, esto, la organización hellsing. Una organización secreta hasta ese entonces, cuando inicio la guerra, alguien publico a prensa todo lo que hacíamos.

-que hacían?.

-vampiros, matábamos vampiros y demonios. Una organización fundada por Abraham van hellsing, mi bisabuelo. Después poco a poco todos los miembros fueron muriendo o desapareciendo.

-cuales eran sus miembros y como murieron?.

-los conocía a cada uno de ellos, y ellos me conocían a mi. Primero, fue Pip Bernadotte capitán de los gansos salvajes y sus seguidores murieron poco tiempo después.

-si, lo recuerdo. Dijo seras triste.

-después un gran golpe, mataron a Walter.

Integra un nudo en su garganta, habían matado a Walter!- quien era? Como lo mataron?.

-El nuestro mayordomo, también agente retirado de la agencia, una gran persona, fue como mi padre. El murió hace ya más de 5 años. Tratando de protegerme, cuando mi madre murió, el prometió protegerme aunque le cueste la vida. El se hizo cargo de mí, cumplió su promesa.

Cuando atacaron la mansión por tercera vez, me llevo en auto hasta el palacio de la reina para que allí estuviera segura. Pero en el camino dispararon en el auto, una bala me hirió la pantorrilla. Continúo la joven.

Cuando bajamos, el palacio estaba en llamas, unos demonios nos atacaron, Walter lucho con mucha valentía para protegerme. Pero al herirlo tanto, unas balas de militares, hizo que muriera. Respondió Samantha mientras una lágrima rodeaba su mejilla.

A integra también le salió una lagrima.-y tus padres?.

-mis padres?. El esposo de mi madre, era un bastardo, nunca me quiso, después de que mi madre muriera. Me entere que el estuvo muy involucrado en su fallecimiento, recibió la pena de muerte. Además de haberme dado 71 latigazos en mi espalda, como celebración de su muerte. Ella siempre se hizo cargo de mí, pero enfermo gravemente cuando tenía 12 años. En mi cumpleaños 14 ella murió, heredándome la organización hellsing. Pero antes de morir me dijo algo, algo que cambio mi vida. Me dijo que liberara el fruto de la familia hellsing, el fruto de 100 años de trabajo. Pero resulto ser un vampiro.

Integra escupió el te.- vampiro?.

-cuando mi padre empezó a perseguirme, baje a los sótanos para liberarlo. Baje y encontré solo un cadáver putrefacto, me dijo que le diera un poco de mi sangre. El despertó, primero me llamo sir hellsing, y después le dije quien era yo, me miro y me dijo que se iría. Le ordené que no lo hiciera, pero no obedeció. Me dejo como protectora a seras, solo eso y que iba a buscar a su condesa. Nada más, hasta el día de hoy nunca lo volví a ver. Todos los demás fueron muriendo en los ataques, solo quedamos seras y yo, nadie mas.

-entonces, eso fue lo que ocurrió y como se llamaba tu madre?.

-mi madre? Su nombre era, sir integra fairbro….

Se escucho al fondo de la mansión una explosión. Seras se paro rápidamente.

-un bombardeo!. Grito saliendo con su cañón.

Samantha estaba por salir pero integra la detuvo.- Samantha! Puedo ayudarte uniéndome?

-por supuesto Valeria, bienvenida a la organización hellsing…

--

**Una historia de horror!! Este fue tipo el prologo o algo así. Los siguientes capítulos relataran sobre los duros castigos de Samantha, como inicio la guerra, la muerte de integra, la de Walter y Pip. El sellamiento de Alucard y su liberación, el inicio de Samantha en la organización hellsing, etc., etc.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Una Despedida y un Nuevo Comienzo

Subrealidad de Hellsing parte 2…: Una despedida y un nuevo comienzo…

Ya habían pasado exactamente 3 años y 9 meses desde en fin la guerra de millenium. Integra había sido condenada a 5 años de prisión. Pero después de varios juicios y buen comportamiento, la sentencia se vio reducida a tres años.

Ese día, era el día de su liberación, traía un vestido color canela, el uniforme de prisión para la realeza. Estaba sentada en una silla, cuando se escucho la puerta de la celda abrirse.

-sir Hellsing, venga conmigo ya es hora de su liberación. Dijo un soldado de cabello negro.

-si. Respondió Integra.

Este le saco las esposas, y la condujo hasta una sala. Allí firmo los papeles de liberación, y salió, volvió a ver la luz del sol. Había pasado tanto tiempo, cuando salió, diviso un Rolls-Royce negro, pudo reconocerlo fácilmente. Allí estaba dado vuelta, un hombre de cabello largo negro, perfectamente atado. Vestido de mayordomo, era inconfundible, Walter el segundo padre de Integra.

Integra se acerco y toco su hombro.-buenos días, Walter. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Este se dio vuelta con una sonrisa.-buenos días, sir.

-me alegra mucho volver a verte. Dijo abrazándolo conteniendo el llanto.

Este respondió con el mismo gesto, también conteniendo el llanto.-a mí también me alegra mucho volver a verla, señora Integra.

Subieron al auto, y empezaron a recorrer las calles de Londres. Aun la estaban reconstruyendo, en el pie del puente de Londres. Había muchas fotos y ramos de flores, un monumento a los militares y civiles que murieron en la guerra. Pudo ver la foto de sir penwood, recordó la primera vez que lo conoció. Le causo una pequeña sonrisa, recordar las payasadas que el hacia.

Una sonrisa, hacia mucho que sir Integra Hellsing, no sonreía. Pasaron por el parlamento, aun no lo terminaban de reconstruir. Un poco después el auto doblo y pudo verla, la mansión Hellsing, su casa, su hogar. Los jardines estaban iluminados por el sol, un leve viento movía las flores.

Pararon en la puerta principal, Integra bajo y pudo ver la mansión donde ella creció, tantos recuerdos vinieron a ella. Parecía un sueño, o más que un sueño un deseo cumplido. El deseo de volver a su hogar…a casa.

-ya llegamos, sea bienvenida, señorita. Dijo Walter abriendo las puertas.

-gracias, Walter, ya estoy en casa. Dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

-desea que le prepare un te, sir?.

-si, Walter, por favor.

-enseguida se lo llevare. Dijo el mayordomo y se marcho.

Integra subió las escaleras, y pudo ver a una seras media afligida. Ella estaba caminando por los pasillos, con la mirada baja y triste. No había cambiado en lo absoluto, solo su cabellos llegaba unos milímetros debajo de los hombros. Integra la miro.

-buenos días, seras. Saludo Integra con una sonrisa.

Seras abrió los ojos de golpe, era verdad?. Escucho a Integra Hellsing?, solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Levanto la mirada y pudo verla, en su pose de haber triunfado sobre todo, y su sonrisa que confirmaba la victoria. Estaba frente a ella, después de tanto tiempo. Integra Hellsing volvió…

-s-sir Integra! Es usted! Sea otra vez bienvenida!!. Dijo con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo corriendo a abrazarla.

-gracias seras. Dijo Integra un poco entrecortadamente a causa del fuerte abrazo de la mujer policía.

-y-yo lo siento sir. Dijo alejándose sonrojada.

-no te preocupes seras, estaré en mi oficina por si alguien me busca. Dijo Integra marchándose.

Entro a su oficina, al parecer nada había cambiado, las cortinas estaban cerradas, dejando una tranquila oscuridad. Los libros, perfectamente ordenados en los estantes. En su escritorio unos papeles ya estaba su te, y junto a la lámpara de mesa, una pequeña caja puros. Se paro en frente del cuadro de su padre, tenia una mirada serena, se quedo allí mirando y recordando durante unos 10 min.

Dio media vuelta, y camino hacia su escritorio, después de 3 años y 2 meses. Volvió a sentarse, en esa tan preciada silla, la que identificaba como líder. Recordó la primera vez que se sentó allí, tenia que usar uno que otro libro, para llegar al escritorio. Pero mas que nada recordó cuanto ella tenía 6 años nada más.

Estaba en la oficina, recortando todos los informes tan trabajosamente ordenados por sir Arthur. Y también, varias revistas que encontró en uno de sus cajones, resulto ser su pornografía. Vaya susto que se dio su padre, su hija recortando a las mujeres o dibujándoles bigotes. Eso a Integra le costo una semana sin postre y una dudosa explicación de sir Arthur de por que tenia dichas revistas.

Bebió su te otra sonrisa se provoco en la líder hellsing, hacia mucho que no probaba te, por lo menos no uno decente. Predio su tan deseado puro, dio unas bocanadas de humo. En ese mismo momento lo sintió, ese olor a sangre era inconfundible.

-buenos días, conde. Dijo Integra apagando su cigarro.

-buenos días, condesa, sea otra vez bienvenida.

-gracias, y que has hecho en este tiempo?. Dijo levantándose.

-no he hecho nada, usted ni siquiera me ha dejado ir a visitarla.

-no necesito de tus visitas, Alucard.

-en todo este tiempo, no he podido beber ni una sola gota de sangre, condesa. Comento Alucard.

Integra entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir, fue hasta su escritorio. Y saco de uno de los cajones, una navaja que usaba para abrir la correspondencia. Corto su dedo índice derecho, haciéndolo sangrar. Se acerco a Alucard y este se arrodillo con respeto hacia ella, empezó a beber su virginal sangre. Después de un rato, se levanto mirándola, pero más que mirarla admirar su fortaleza, todo lo que soporto de todos, ir a prisión injustamente.

-Integra, mi ama.

-…

-a sus ordenes, solo falta que tu decidas, y yo cumpliré. Dijo rodeando su cintura.

-Alucard, los dos ya sabemos la respuesta, no, y seguirá por siempre así. Dijo Integra suavemente, apoyándose y entregándose al abrazo del vampiro.

-Integra, tu eres mi condesa, y de nadie mas.

-Alucard, yo siempre fui tu condesa. Dijo besándolo.

--

Dos años pasaron volando, quien lo hubiera dicho. En esa tarde, Integra se encontraba caminando hacia el altar, en compañía de Walter. Paso así de rápido, en solo menos de una hora seria la señora Hamilton Hellsing. Ni siquiera la dejaron escoger un esposo, todo fue elegido por la convención y su majestad. En esa mañana…

Integra despertó, mas triste que nunca, en unas horas se casaría con alguien que no amaba. Lo único que la animaba, era que no le daría su virginidad, ya la había perdido hace 1 mes y nadie lo sabia, quizás Walter, pero no estaba del todo segura. Se coloco sus gafas y se sentó en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, levanto la vista y vio un vestido de novia blanco strapless, con destellos. Zapatos, guantes del mismo color, no quería casarse y si lo hacia que sea con el. Tocaron la puerta.

-adelante.

-buenos días, sir Integra. Saludo Walter dejando una bandeja con su desayuno, al pie de la cama.

-buenos días, Walter.

-esta segura, de que quiere hacerlo?.

-que?.

-su matrimonio. Dijo Walter, ni siquiera le gustaba decir la palabra, prefería un millón de veces a Alucard que a Jonathan Hamilton.

-si, Walter, estoy segura de ello.

-recuerde, que podríamos posponerlo.

-no, ya lo hicimos y solo nos dieron 6 meses, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-entiendo. Pero quiero que sepa que estaré aquí siempre para usted. Dijo Walter mirándola paternalmente.

-gracias, Walter, sabes no quiero caminar hacia el altar sola. Me entregarías como si fuera tu hija?.

-seria todo un honor, mi querida sir Integra.

-gracias. Dijo Integra terminando de desayunar.

-creo que es mejor que se prepare, el peluquero y la maquilladora vendrán en cualquier momento. Dijo Walter levantando la charola y marchándose.

-si, ahora me levanto. Dijo Integra antes de que Walter de marchara.

Una hora después llegaron dichos trabajadores. El maquillaje de Integra era al natural, excepto sus labios que estaban pintados de rojo sangre, y en lugar de sus lentes, lentes de contacto. Y su peinado se componía en un moño, con sus dos clásicos mechones sueltos en el rostro, con una tiara grande de diamantes y un delicado velo. Estas personas se fueron y Integra se coloco su vestido, con los guantes.

Le habían dado un collar con un dije de gota para usarlo en dicha ceremonia. Pero en lugar de ello, se puso la cruz de plata de su padre. Le hubiera encantado que el este allí, sabía que no dejaría que se casara con ese tipo. Pero no estaba, en lugar de el estaba Walter, no le molestaba eso, el trataba por cualquier medio detener la boda.

El mayordomo entro a la habitación, le dijo que se veía muy hermosa, y no era para menos. Integra bajo las escaleras vestida de novia, en la puerta estaba seras, ella era una de las damas de honor, la preferida de Integra. Salieron en una limusina, en este caso blanca. Y pararon en una iglesia al estilo gótico, seras salió primera, cuando Integra salió, muchísimos flashes casi la dejan ciega a ella y Walter.

Empezó a sonar la música, señal de que la novia llego, todos se pusieron de pie. Había bastante gente, los miembros de la mesa redonda, su majestad y algunos familiares de ellos, y uno que otro pariente del novio. Entraron a paso lento, cuando llego a hora de entregar a Integra, Walter sentía estar perdiendo una parte de su alma, la consideraba su hija. Y como su hija postiza, haría cualquier cosa para que no sufra, tenia pensado con ayuda de seras y Pip, detener la boda pero Integra le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Beso la frente de Integra y tuvo que dejar que ahora ella se hiciera cargo de todo. Integra pensó que hubiera sido un error no dejar que Walter, la entregara.

Integra tomo la mano de Jonathan Hamilton. Este era un hombre de pelo negro y ojos marrones oscuros, era fuerte, pero muy ambicioso y en algunos casos cruel. Todos sabían que quería a Integra para poder tomar control sobre Hellsing y como esposa trofeo. Empezó a decir sus votos, también Integra lo dijo como si se estuviera casando con Alucard. En la hora de decir, ''quien tenga algún impedimento, a esta boda, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre''.

Seras deseaba, que en ese mismo momento entrara su maestro y detuviera la ceremonia. Pero no fue así, Alucard no apareció allí, por orden de Integra, además ella ya le había dado su virginidad, hacia un mes.

Termino la ceremonia, y llego la luna de miel. Jonathan y Integra fueron a parís, durante 1 mes. Integra tenia que admitirlo, el tipo lo hacia bien, pero no tenia comparación a Alucard.

Volvieron a la mansión, 3 meses después, Integra supo que estaba embarazada. Su majestad, la convención e incluso su esposo. Pensaron que el bebe era de Jonathan, pero no, ese bebe le pertenecía a Alucard, el único que sabia eso era Walter. Resulta que el marido de Integra, se fue de viaje 1 día, un día en el que Integra aprovecho al máximo. Se entrego en cuerpo y espíritu a Alucard. Este cuando supo la noticia del bebé, se emociono bastante, en cambio Jonathan aunque pensaba que era suyo no le dio mera importancia.

Para suerte del tipo, pasaron 5 meses, y su majestad y la orden de los doce, ordenaron volver a sellar a Alucard. Integra tuvo que obedecer aunque le doliera en el alma, para acomodar los sótanos, seras y Pip fueron trasladados a otras habitaciones en el mismo piso que Integra y Walter. Sonaron las 00:00 horas en el reloj del parlamento, Integra se despedía de Alucard.

-Integra, podre volver a verte?. Pregunto Alucard con tristeza, no traía sus ropas sino la vestimenta para ser sellado. Acaricio el vientre de Integra.

-no lo se, Alucard. Quiero que sepas, que yo no, decidí esto, lo siento. Dijo apoyándose en el, lagrimas rodearon sus mejillas. _Te amo, Alucard_. Dijo llosorosa.

Alucard a estrecho con cuidado en brazos, para no lastimar su vientre.-_yo también, te amo Integra Hellsing._

Integra se separo de el y se dirigió a la puerta. -adiós, conde.

-no, condesa, esto no es un adiós es un, _hasta pronto._ Dijo alucard besandola muy delicadamente.

Integra con los sellos de la familia Hellsing durmio otra vez a alucard, y salio de los sotanos, para no preocupar a walter, seco sus lagrimas. El, seras y pip estaban en el pie de las escaleras cuando ella salia.

-ya esta?. Pregunto pip tristemente y suspirando.

-si, nadie lo volvera a liberar. Dijo Integra tocando su ahora un poco elevado vientre.-tu, siempre me recordaras el, samantha…

--

**T.T ya se termino….T.T me mato, la parte donde alucard y Integra dicen te amo. jojo**

**Bueno, gente. Se termino de publicar esta segunda parte de ''subrealidad de Hellsing''. Miren les digo que el otro estaba mucho mejor, ya que ese dia estaba inspirada. Pero como dije antes, la boluda de mi sister me cago el capi, y lo tuve que volver a escribir, agregue unas pares de cosas mas. Pero el otro estaba mucho mejor…**

**Desenme suerte, para volver a escribir los dos ultimos capitulos de ¡¡yo me opongo!!. Para colmo creo que tendran que esperar un poco, ya que el dia que los escribi estaba inundada de inspiracion.¡¡ERAN OBRAS DE ARTE!!! Y me las arruinaron para siempre!!.**

**Cierto, en mi fic de la familia Hellsing, tienen que esperar un tiempo, por que la historia se va armando poco a poco…hasta CHAN!!!SON RE CUALQUIERA!!!XDDD**

**Jeje, bue en fin. Que todos tengan un lindo dia!!!dejenme comentarios!!!gracias a los que me escribieron y me apoyan para seguir!!! Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea!!!!sus comentarios me hacen feliz, incluso cuando estoy al borde del suicidio!!!!XDD**


	3. Samantha Hamilton

Subrealidad de hellsing, parte 3: Samantha…

Trece, si, ya pasaron trece años desde que habían sellado a Alucard. Integra se había recompuesto bastante, ya que otra persona rellenaba parte de ese vacio. Samantha, eligió ese nombre siempre le gusto, Celia era el nombre de la madre de Jonathan. Tuvo que colocarle el apellido Hamilton, aunque tuvo deseos de colocarle el Dracul. En esa mañana tuvo que salir de improviso, casi siempre salía pero mal que mal a veces encontraba un tiempo, aunque sea pequeño para estar con su hija.

La niña que heredo la miopía de integra salió del colegio, cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente. Hacia un mes que convenció a su madre en volver sola a casa. Había olvidado su paraguas en la escuela, le costaría un buen regaño de parte de Walter. Estaba llegando y lo pudo divisar, estaba parado en la puerta con un paraguas y una bata. La vio toda mojada y estornudando, corrió hacia ella.

-señorita!. Dijo colocándole la bata a Samantha.-donde esta su paraguas?.

-achus!lo olvide en la achus! Escuela. Dijo Sam, entre estornudos y la voz un poco más aguda.

-vamos, a la casa. Sin duda esta resfriada.

-esta, achus! Bien. Dijo sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

Entraron a la mansión, fue a su cuarto y cambio su uniforme del colegio por las vestimentas que su madre usaba cuando tenia su misma edad. Walter le dio un te de hierbas junto con unas tostadas.

-donde esta mi madre, Walter?. Pregunto dando un sorbo al te.

-tuvo que salir, a una reunión. Respondió mirándola. Pero me dijo que esta noche si cenaría con usted.

Samantha suspiro tristemente.-ojala, últimamente parece que apenas notan que existo.

-señorita, sus padres la aman, mas que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

-entonces, por que se las arreglan para no estar cerca mío?. Pregunto sentándose en el banquillo esponjado de la ventana, mirando la lluvia.

-no se las arreglan para eso, el trabajo los tiene muy abocados, señorita. Dijo Walter mirando la triste expresión de Sam

-donde esta mi padre? Pregunto abrazando sus rodillas.

-el también salió, pero volverá antes que su madre.

-como siempre, dos los salen y vuelven tarde. Dijo samanta algo molesta.

-señorita, los dos la quieren mucho. Dijo Walter sentándose al lado de ella junto a la ventana.

-solo lo dices para que no verme triste. No te reprocho eso, es solo que siempre prometen que estarán conmigo, ya ni siquiera creo en lo que me dicen. Dijo Samantha mirando a Walter con sus grandes ojos marrones.

-Samantha, tus padres, hacen todo lo posible para estar contigo.

-pero Walter, ellos ni siquiera estuvieron para mi cumpleaños. Dijo Sam ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

-tuvieron sus razones señorita. Dijo Walter acariciando la cabeza de Sam. -hay muchos conflictos en la organización.

-hace ya dos semanas que no veo a mi madre.

-pero ella si la ve a usted, cuando duerme, ella viene y la ve dormir velando su sueño. Para que nada la perturbe. Dijo Walter calmadamente.

-en serio?. Dijo Sam levantando su rostro con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-si, señorita a pesar de todo usted es su hija, una parte de ella. Dijo Walter levantándose.

-si, entiendo. Puedes retirarte.

Walter hizo una leve inclinación y se marcho. Samantha después de mirar la lluvia, se levanto y fue hasta un pequeño estante. Quito un álbum, y empezó a ver las fotografías en el. Muchas de ella con su madre, o con Walter y su padre. Al pasar de los años Jonathan aprecio más a Sam, más que nada los trofeos que ella tenía. O al menos parecía amarla si era así lo hacia muy bien, lo que se vera a través de los capítulos. Sam lo quería, naturalmente por ser su padre, pero desde hace unos años que sospechaba algo de el, algo que nunca le gusto. Siempre pensó que se traía algo entre manos. Miró un poco de televisión y Walter la llamo para cenar.

-aun no han venido mis padres?. Pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-lo siento, pero hoy no podrán cenar con usted. Dijo Walter mirando como la mirada de Sam se volvía triste.

-entiendo.

Estuvo casi una hora esperando sentada a que su madre o padre llegara. Sin tener señal de ellos, se levanto y solo probó un bocado de su comida. Salió del comedor y camino por los pasillos, vio entrar a su padre. Este subió las escaleras y vio a Sam, la vio un momento y acaricio su cabeza.

-buenas noches, hija. Saludo con una sonrisa muy bien actuada.

-buenas noches, padre. Dijo Sam sin emoción.

-si me buscas, estaré en mi oficina. Dijo este y se fue.

-ya son las 23:00, seras supongo que ya habrá despertado. Murmuro Sam caminando a la habitación de seras.

Toco suavemente, y una chica de cabello rubio hasta debajo de los hombros y con ojos azules le abrió. Samantha pasaba siempre un rato con seras, esta le enseñaba a manejar las armas y hablaban de temas variados. Entro y se sentó en un banquillo.

-Sam, te pasa algo?. Pregunto seras mirando a Sam.

-no, nada. Todo, esta en perfecto orden.

Conversaron un poco, pero a Sam le dio sueño y salió de la habitación. Camino hasta la escalera, donde pudo ver a su madre entrar. Esta la vio con una pequeña sonrisa, fue hasta ella.

-buenas noches, Sam .Dijo integra besando su frente.

-buenas noches, madre. Dijo Sam de la misma forma que se lo dijo a su padre.

Sam siguió su camino hasta su recamara. Integra miro extrañada a su hija, pero sintió empatía, ella tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre. Subió las escaleras y fue al comedor, estaba completamente iluminado por la luna llena. Miro el asiento de su hija, el plato con la comida aun estaban allí. Saco rápidamente su conclusión, la había esperado durante mucho tiempo.

Ceno rápidamente y fue a su oficina, empezó a ordenar varios papeles. Aun no se acostumbraba a ser molestada por Alucard. En el fondo de su ser extrañaba mucho ser molestada por el vampiro, pero el estaba en los sótanos sellado, bueno al menos estaba y no estaba enteramente muerto después de la guerra. Pero en su lugar tenia a Samantha, el fruto de su amor, a causa de las reuniones y el trabajo no tenía tiempo para estar con ella. A las 2:00 a.m fue al cuarto de Sam. Ella se encontraba dormida profundamente, se sentó muy cerca de ella, estuvo mucho tiempo mirándola. Suspiro tristemente al no poder pasar tiempo con ella, es más incluso falto a su último cumpleaños.

Luego se fue a su recamara, allí ya se encontraba dormido Jonathan. Se desvistió y se coloco su pijama. Se miro al espejo, había cambiado poco, hacia unos meses que cumplió 42 años, una que otra arruga apareció en su rostro, pero aun no había rastros de alguna cana. Se acostó, estando dormida sintió las manos de Jonathan en su cintura. Al pasar de los años, estos se fueron acostumbrando, a soportarse mutuamente. Pero en fondo ambos de odiaban, como mucho tendrían una rivalidad, nada romántico entre ellos. Aunque Jonathan a integra la quería mas como desahogo sexual para el y para tomar riendas en hellsing.

Al día siguiente, integra se tomo la mañana para estar con su hija. Fue a su cuarto, pensó que estaría dormida, pero ella se estaba peinando el cabello. Tenía una mirada decidida, integra toco la puerta.

-adelante. Dijo Samantha acomodándose la corbata roja.

-buenos días Sam, pensé que estarías dormida. Que haces levantada tan temprano?. Pregunto integra parándose al lado de su hija.

-siempre me levanto a las 8:00 a.m o si es posible antes, madre. Dijo Samantha sin ninguna emoción.

-oye, tengo la mañana libre, quieres ir a algún lado conmigo?. Pregunto integra mirando a Sam

-con que objeto?. Pregunto tristemente.

-como que con que objeto? Pasaremos un día juntas.

-dime la verdad. Dijo Samantha mirándola fijamente dejando el peine.-lo haces solo por que quieres hacerlo o solo por despecho?.

-a que te refieres con eso?. Sam, quiero hacerlo hace mucho que no estamos juntas. Dijo integra dulcemente, pero al mismo tiempo triste por lo que escucho de su hija.

-lo siento, madre. Dijo Sam levantándose. Pero no puedo, tengo que practicar para la competencia del martes.

-pero si quieres puedo ir contigo a practicar. Después de eso podemos hacer algo, bueno si quieres. Dijo integra mirando a Samantha caminando por la habitación.

-has… como se te plazca. Dijo Sam entrando a su closet y sacando un bolso.

-entonces, te veré en un rato. Dijo Integra yéndose de la habitación y fue a su oficina, Walter estaba allí ordenando los papeles.

-buenos días, Walter. Dijo integra entrando.

-buenos días, señora integra. Saludo Walter, poniendo unos papeles en un folder.

-tu sabes, que le pasa a Sam?.

-a que se refiere, sir?.

-me refiero a que ella parece evitarme. Hoy me tomare el día, para estar con ella.

-creo que así seria mejor, ella me a dicho que usted y sir Hamilton serian los que la evitan. Naturalmente, se siente como usted se sentía cuando era una niña. Dijo Walter.

-tienes razón, en este largo tiempo no he estado mucho con ella. Yo misma incluso estaría muy enfadada si mi padre hubiera faltado a mi cumpleaños. Dijo integra recordando a su padre.

-lo mejor será, por lo menos para que no se sienta tan mal. Seria que vaya a su competencia de patinaje sobre hielo. Dijo Walter dándole una libreta.

Integra ojeo la libreta, era más que nada una propaganda. Resulta que Samantha, hacia varios años que competía en las pistas de hielo. Era una muy buena patinadora muy admirada por sus compañeros. La competencia que ella tenia el martes próximo, seria las finales nacionales de Inglaterra. Ya había ganado hace 3 años, en el primer lugar, pero perdió a los dos años siguientes. El primero fue a causa de hacer una pirueta y no la logro, solo provoco una lesión grave. Y en el segundo año los jueces le quitaron puntuación, ya que su rutina la hizo fue ''carente de pasión''. Para ella fue un gran castigo y este año estaba completamente decidida a ganar el primer puesto nacional, no le importaba el costo.

-si, cancelaré las reuniones de ese día. Y hablare con Jonathan para que haga lo mismo. Dijo integra en ese mismo instante la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

-madre, ya estoy lista. Dijo Sam con un bolso en la mano.

-muy bien, Sam .Respondió integra sin mirarla.

Salieron en compañía de Walter, y pararon en un edificio, ya tenía muchos carteles sobre la competencia. Bajaron y entraron a una gran pista de patinaje que media alrededor de 40 o 43 metros. Sam fue hasta un vestidor, se coloco un traje para practicar y sujeto su largo cabello en una cola de caballo. Integra fue hasta un panel de sonido, y coloco la música de la rutina, Walter ajusto los patines de Sam, y esta ingreso a la pista.

Para integra era la primera vez que la vio practicar, bueno solo una vez cuando tenia 5 años y le compraron sus primeros patines. Aunque ella nunca fue a una de sus competencias, pero cuando iba a alguna reunión de su majestad, era felicitada por el talento de su hija. La música sonaba y solo se escuchaba un leve chillido de los patines contra el hielo. Sam tenía pensado hacer la maniobra que antes no pudo, esta consistía en dar un salto alto y largo. Seguido de dos triples en el aire, para terminar con una paloma y un último triple. Esa maniobra le había costado el primer lugar hace años.

Integra estaba sentada en una de las tribunas al lado de Walter. Este estaba un tanto preocupado, sabía que Sam como cualquier hellsing era terca. Y estaba dispuesta a ganar la medalla y el trofeo del primer lugar. Integra miro la expresión de su viejo mayordomo, le inquieto bastante.

-Walter, que sucede?. Pregunto integra.

-lo que sucede sir, es que la señorita tiene pensado hacer la maniobra que le costo el primer lugar. Hace tan solo 2 años, el doctor dijo que si llegaba a tener otra herida tan grave, nunca más podría volver a patinar. Dijo Walter serio.

-que? Dios mío, eso le rompería el alma. Le diré que cambie su rutina. Dijo integra levantándose de su asiento.

-sir, no se lo recomiendo. Si logra hacer su rutina correctamente, tendrá el primer lugar asegurado. Además se enojara bastante con usted, si intenta cambiar su práctica. Dijo Walter levantándose.

En ese mismo momento, la música empezó a sonar aguda y fuertemente. Para Sam era la señal de empezar la maniobra, las miradas de las otras dos personas fueron directamente a ella. Rogando que la pueda hacer correctamente, para por lo menos seguir patinando. Dio el primer salto, seguido del los triples, suspiro internamente tras haberlo logrado. Hizo la paloma y cuando dio el último salto para hacer el triple. Al girar el filo de uno de sus patines choco con la parte inferior de su pierna. Esto hizo que el patín se encajara en si pierna muy profundamente, tocando el hueso. Sam grito fuertemente, cayó al suelo helado sujetándose su pantorrilla derecha que estaba abierta y en carne viva. Integra y Walter corrieron al instante, integra examino la herida y mando a Walter a buscar un medico o una ambulancia.

-maldita sea!. Maldijo Samantha a causa del dolor y impresionada viendo la pista y su pierna cubiertas de sangre.

-Sam!, cálmate!. Ahora vendrá el medico. Dijo integra apoyándola en su pecho.

A los diez minutos, los integrantes de la organización hellsing estaban en una ambulancia, camino al hospital. Cuando llegaron sentaron a Sam en una camilla, observaron la herida, su medico era el mismo que la atendió hace 2 años. Empezó a desinfectar la herida y a coserla con un hilo transparente. A Sam se le caían las lágrimas a montones, cada tanto dejaba salir un leve grito, el dolor era insoportable. Las otras dos personas estaban en una sala de espera, muy preocupados la por la ''operación''. Al terminar el medico desinfecto otra vez la herida y la vendo.

-señora hellsing. Llamo tristemente el medico saliendo.

-si?. Dijo integra preocupada levantándose. Como esta Sam?

-bueno, tengo que decirle que no podrá volver a patinar, por lo menos no en competencias. Dijo el hombre canoso.

-p-pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer?. Pregunto integra.

-no, lo siento sir integra. La herida volvió a abrirse, hace 2 años le había advertido que no hiciera esa maniobra. Pero desgraciadamente no hizo caso, es una suerte que no haya que amputarle la pantorrilla, ya que el filo del patín toco el hueso.

-entiendo. Dijo integra tristemente.

-ya pueden llevarla a casa. Dijo el medico entrando a la habitación seguido de integra y Walter.

Sam estaba secando las lágrimas de sus ojos. -Sam, vamos a casa. Anuncio integra suavemente.

La chica asintió y bajo de la camilla, pero cuando lo hizo cayó con una rodilla en el suelo. Walter la cargo hasta el auto, Sam miro a su madre. Le parecía a ella, o realmente se preocupo por como estaba?. Suspiro, decidió conversar por primera vez con ella.

-madre.

-si?.

-voy a patinar?.

Integra sintió un nudo en su garganta.-Sam hija, no podrás volver a patinar, no por lo menos en competencias.

La mirada de Sam se volvió más triste que nunca, Walter la observaba de la misma forma por el espejo retrovisor. Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio abrazando la rodilla que tenia ilesa, integra la abrazo fuertemente.

-Sam, lo siento pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Pero recuerda que siempre estaré aquí contigo, te lo prometo. Susurro integra acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Al llegar a la mansión, Walter volvió a cargar a Samantha. Subieron las escaleras, Jonathan salía de la oficina de integra y vio a Sam con la pantorrilla vendada. Le sorprendió poco verla así, pero más le preocupaba si no podría participar en la competencia. Ya que el ganaba dinero con cada competencia en que era seleccionada o ganaba en alguna.

-Sam!. Dijo Jonathan dirigiéndose a ella.-integra que sucedió?.

-tuvo un accidente en la practica de hoy. Dijo integra mirándolo. -Walter, llévala a su cuarto.

-como ordene, sir integra. Dijo Walter y se marcho al cuarto de Sam. Integra y Jonathan se quedaron charlando.

Ella seguía llorando ocultando su rostro con el pecho de Walter, le dolía no volver a competir, tenia el primer puesto asegurado. Al llegar Walter la sentó en su cama, y le dio un pañuelo. Ella seco sus lágrimas y cambio sus ropas de práctica por sus comunes vestimentas. Pasaron 15 min, y ella tenia una mirada muy decidida.

-Walter. Dijo decidida levantándose de su cama con un poco de dificultad.

-si?.

-el medico que dijo exactamente?. Pregunto caminando a tropezones y rechazando la ayuda Walter.

-el dijo que su herida de años pasados, volvió a abrirse. Fue una suerte que no haya que amputarle su pantorrilla. Dijo el mayordomo mirando tristemente a Sam

Esta se poso frente a un gran estante, este estaba sobrepasado de trofeos, medallas y diplomas. Las competencias de esgrima, ballet, gimnasia artística y patinaje sobre hielo. Medallas de todo tipo, y algunos diplomas de competencias, para ella sin importancia. Había de todo tipo pero no había ni uno solo de oro, nunca gano el primer lugar en nada, solo en una competencia de patinaje. Pero solo gano ya que su competidora tuvo una lesión grave, para ella no era una victoria sino un golpe de suerte. Esta era la primera competencia en que lo tenia asegurado. Estaba decidida, ganaría el torneo, cueste lo que cueste.

-Walter, voy a ganar el primer lugar, con o sin herida. Dijo mirando su trofeo de segundo lugar en patinaje.

-señorita, no puede hacer eso. Le costara muy caro. Replico Walter.

-no importa, no me daré por vencida. La primera vez, pude superarlo y nada me impedirá volver a hacerlo.

-solo que esta vez, puede costarle una parte de su cuerpo. Dijo Walter acercándose a ella.

-eso no tiene importancia. Una parte es una parte, mientras pueda competir aunque sea con un pie. Lo hare, sin importar el costo. Dijo Sam sentándose en su cama.

Sentía que algo le quemaba la herida, empezó lentamente a desvendarse. Walter se acerco ella.

-señorita, no bebe hacerlo. Apenas terminaron de desinfectarla. Dijo Walter poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Sam

-es que…siento que me quema. Dijo Sam terminando de quitar las vendas y dejando extrañado a su mayordomo, sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente, al igual que los de la niña. Su herida ya no estaba, solo estaba suelto el grueso hilo transparente. No podía creerlo, se paro y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-dios mío!. Dijo entusiasmada con una sonrisa. -Walter, mira! No tengo lastimadura alguna!!.

-es verdad señorita. Ahora podrá patinar en la competencia. Dijo Walter con una sonrisa, Sam corrió para abrazarlo.

-tengo que contarle a mamá!!. Dijo separándose de Walter y saliendo.

Sam desde los 5 años que a integra le decía madre, las únicas veces que le decía mamá. Era solo cuando estaba realmente feliz, lo mismo con su padre. Corrió felizmente y riendo por los pasillos, gritando.

-mamá! Mamá! Mira mamá!. Ya estoy curada! Puedo patinar otra vez!!Mamá! mamá! Mamá! Mira mamá!. Gritaba con una sonrisa.

Gritando esto, abrió la puerta de la oficina de su madre, gritando su nombre. Al entrar, en sus ojos quedaron shokeados (nota: creo que así se escribe). Su madre yacía inconsciente, en medio de la oficina, la sangre brotaba de sus labios y su nariz. Sam primero quedo paralizada, pero luego corrió hacia su madre, dio vuelta su cuerpo.

-mamá! Despierta mamá!. Que te sucede, mamá?!. Mami respóndeme!. Decía Samantha llena de desesperación, sacudiendo el cuerpo de su madre inconsciente. ¡¡MADRE!!. Grito llosorosa.

Walter tras escuchar tal grito, corrió a la oficina junto con seras y Pip que estaban con el. E incluso Jonathan fue hasta allá, el grito de desesperación retumbo por toda la mansión, llegando a oídos de todos los integrantes.

Todos entraron de golpe a la oficina. Lo que vieron no les gusto en lo absoluto, integra yacía inconsciente en los brazos de su hija. Sangre en su boca y nariz, Sam al limpiarla con su camisa que quedo manchada. Pero de todas formas, la sangre broto igual.

-sir integra!. Grito seras.

Jonathan la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, llamaron al medico. Este vino desgraciadamente después de 30 min, esto molesto al mayordomo. Todos salieron de la habitación, solo quedaron el medico, Jonathan y Walter. A Sam tuvo que sacarla Pip, ya que ella quería quedarse con su madre. Al salir de allí se sentó en el suelo abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas, llorando en silencio. Seras no soportaba verla así, trato de tranquilizarla. Diciéndole que integra era mujer fuerte, le relato las veces que lucho contra la muerte. Samantha quedo impresionada por como era su madre, eso la tranquilizo bastante.

Al cabo de 30 eternos min, salía el doctor. Seras lo acompaño hasta la puerta y volvió rápidamente, a la habitación de integra. Esta seguía de igual forma pero se veía claramente mejor, Sam estaba junto a ella.

-Walter, papá. Llamo Sam mirándolos.

-si, hija?. Dijo Jonathan.

-que dijo el medico?. Mama se repondrá, verdad?. Y podrá verme patinando? Va a verme ganar el primer puesto, verdad?

Jonathan fue hasta ella, y la abrazo.-hija, tu mami…

--

**Ah!!!!Se van a quedar con las ganas!!!!!!!**

**Cual será el diagnostico de integra???Será bueno o malo?? Como reaccionara Sam??. Bueno se aguantan hasta que actualice!!!!**

**Ya se…quizás no debió haber terminado allí, pero…bueno!!!Así es la trama!!!!**


	4. Un Triunfo, a costo de una Desgracia

Subrealidad de hellsing…parte 4…un triunfo, seguido de una desgracia…

_Jonathan fue hasta ella, y la abrazo.-hija, tu mami… _

-que, que le pasa a mi mamá?. Pregunto Sam preocupada.

-ella…ella esta muy enferma Sam, pero los doctores trataran de curarla. Dijo David sin mirar a los ojos de Sam.

-papá, ya no soy una niña pequeña. Esta enfermedad es terminal o no?. Te exijo que me digas la verdad y que no la disfraces. Dijo Sam decidida.

Jonathan miro a su hija y a Integra profundamente dormida. Sam era un chica muy inteligente, sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba a todas horas, seria estúpido no decirle lo que en verdad le sucedía a Integra. Se arrodillo frente a Sam y tomo sus manos, la miro por primera y única vez en su vida con ojos de padre.

-la enfermedad…es terminal Samantha, no hay nada que podamos hacer, mas que esperar algún milagro. Dijo seriamente.- los doctores dicen que no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer.

Los ojos de Sam perdieron todo su brillo, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla derecha. Seras la miro con una tristeza sin igual, sabia que ellas no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero se querían mutuamente.

Sam quito las manos de su padre, miro perturbada a Integra y miro a su padre con odio. Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, seras quiso detenerla pero Walter le dijo que era mejor que se desahogase sola.

A esas horas ya de la noche, con una fuerte tormenta, la niña corrió todo lo que pudo. Solo quería escapar, escapar de la cruda realidad que tendría que afrontar. Siempre pensó que su madre estaría a su lado, aunque le molestara que no este con ella. No imaginaba, entrar en su oficina y que ella no este allí, simplemente no podía imaginárselo.

Paro al final del jardín. Miro el acantilado del final del jardín, sobre el cual estaba posaba, sus cabellos y su ropa completamente mojados. Pensó en todo lo que tendría que afrontar, hasta que un fuerte trueno a lo lejos la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡no, no, no, maldita sea!.¡ Esto no puede estar pasando!. Grito en voz alta para ella misma con mucho odio, pegando puños a la tierra.-mamá, tú no puedes dejarme sola.

Ya pasada una hora de estar afuera en la lluvia, Samantha regresaba a la mansión. Subió lentamente las escaleras, afuera de la habitación de Integra estaba Jonathan con un toalla en la mano. Sam lo miro resentida y tomo dicha toalla, seco su cabello, sus ropas se habían secado totalmente, gracias a la calefacción de la casa.

-como esta?. Pregunto Sam sin emoción alguna mirando el piso.

-ya despertó, te espera adentro. Dijo Jonathan dándole una suave palmada en el hombro y marchándose.-al fin, ya era hora que el veneno hiciera efecto. Solo un poco mas, mi querida esposa un poco mas y estarás en un ataúd. Pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Sam se quedo por un momento en la puerta, pensó si en verdad podía entrar. La enfermedad de Integra era terminal, por lo menos tenia que pasar algún tiempo con ella. Abrió muy lentamente la puerta, y vio a Integra apoyada en su cama con unos almohadones en su espada. Ella al parecer estaba charlando con Walter.

-mamá?. Dijo Sam suavemente.

Integra miro a su hija tiernamente.-si, ven Sam, acércate.

-sir Integra, señorita, con su permiso me retiro. Dijo Walter saliendo, sabia que ellas tenían que estar a solas.

Sam después de Walter se fue cerró la puerta tras si, y vio a su madre a través de unos lentes ovalados. Se acerco y rodeo lentamente la cama de Integra, hasta arrodillarse en ella, mirando a su madre. Integra sabia perfectamente que ya eran muy pocos los años que le quedaban, lo mejor era decirle a Sam el futuro que le esperaría.

-Sam, hija tengo que decirte algo. Dijo Integra apoyándose mas en el respaldo de la cama.

-que, mami?. Pregunto Samantha quitándose los zapatos y acercándose más a su madre.

-escucha, que sabes exactamente sobre la organización?.

-no mucho, Walter me dijo que se encargaba de proteger a Inglaterra, los protestantes y a su majestad.

-si, pero nunca te dijo sobre y con que trabajamos.

-entonces, que hace exactamente esto?.

-veras Sam, recuerdas la historia de Dracula de Bram Stoker?. La niña asintió.-bueno, la organización hellsing fue creada para combatir vampiros y demonios.

-pero, entonces todas las historias que tu, Walter y seras me contaban eran verdad?. Dijo Sam muy confundida y sorprendida.

-si, hace ya mas de 14 años que termino la guerra de millenium, recuerdas?.

-si, en la escuela nos hicieron estudiarla, pero nunca nos mencionaron sobre los vampiros y demonios.

-si, fue por el bien de Inglaterra. Esta organización es sumamente secreta, al igual que la convención de los doce.

- convención de los doce?. Pregunto Sam confundida.

-la convención de la mesa redonda, ellos son la organización secreta, que controla a gran Bretaña desde las sombras.

-…

-Sam, algún día tu seras la líder de la organización hellsing, y miembro de la mesa redonda. Dijo Integra.-me prometes que seras la líder de hellsing?. Por el bien de la familia hellsing y su honor?

Sam suspiro.-madre, no lo prometo. Integra la miro confundida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo.- no lo prometo, lo juro, lo juro con todo el honor de la familia hellsing. Dijo Sam con orgullo Integra sonrió.

-que bueno, además quiero darte esto. Dijo Integra desabrochándose de su cuello la cruz de plata que perteneció a su padre.

-la cruz del abuelo?. Pregunto Sam mientras Integra la colocaba en su cuello.

-si, esto siempre te protegerá de los que intenten hacerte daño.

-gracias, mami. Dijo Sam abrazando como hacia años no lo hacia a su madre.

--

En el día de la competencia, integra aun estaba delicada de salud, no pudo asistir a la competencia. Solo pudo verla en televisión, en compañía de seras, esto la entristeció bastante le había prometido a su hija asistir. Aunque miro todo atentamente, empezó la competencia.

-estoy segura, de ganaras, Sam. Murmuro integra que estaba en la mansión.

-a trabajado mucho, sir integra. Dijo seras.

-hum…al diablo, me voy a la competencia!. Dijo integra de pronto levantándose del sofá.

-pero, sir integra!, usted esta delicada de salud!.

-seras, le hice una promesa a mi hija de presenciar, la competencia que definirá su gloria. Dijo integra decidida saliendo.

Seras no tuvo más opción, que seguirla. Ambas subieron al auto y transitaron velozmente, hasta la competencia, aunque la escuchaban para no perderse nada, por radio. Mientras tanto, esta empezaba.

-buenas noches, fanáticos del patinaje helado. Saludo el hombre periodista a través del micrófono.-y dime Sara, como será la competencia de este año?.

-va a ser un año muy duro, Fernando, estos chicos y chicas son lo mejor de lo mejor en todo el país. Dijo la periodista Sara mirando a los participantes que entraron a la pista, dando giros y saludando a la gente.

-exacto, y miren nada mas quien a llegado. Dijo Fernando mirando a Sam que entraba.-la leyenda viva del patinaje sobre hielo. La mejor patinadora de su generación, nada más y nada menos que Samantha Celia Hamilton hellsing!!.

-estoy segura que vendrá para ganar el primer puesto. Hace un año su presentación fue carente de pasión, y el año anterior a ese una grave herida le costo su puesto. Pero no sabemos que pasara ahora, ella ha crecido y seguro ha mejorado. Quizás logre volver a ganar como hace 3 años, aunque según ella la victoria, solo fue ''un golpe de suerte''.

Dos horas más tarde, una chica terminaba su rutina, y era el turno de Sam.

-gracias a Natacha Ricci, por su maravillosa rutina. Dijo Sara a través de los micrófonos.

-veamos su puntuación. Dijo Fernando mirando a los jueces cerca de ellos.

-5.6

-8.7

-7.3

-4.8

-vaya que Ricci se a lucido con tal puntuación, la mejor hasta ahora.

-aunque no sabemos si por mecho mas, ya que ahora viene nuestra querida y admirada Sam. Dijo Fernando.-bueno, aquí señoras y señores esta nuestra última concursante de esta noche.

-la querida y admirada patinadora, Samantha Celia Hamilton hellsing.

En ese momento, Sam entro a la pista haciendo unas maniobras simples, y saludando al público con la mano. Se detuvo en el medio, todas las luces se apagaron, dejando solo un reflector sobre ella.

-en el nombre de dios, que todas las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes, sean eternamente condenadas. Amen. Murmuro Samantha antes que comenzara la música. Mamá, me hubiera gustado que vinieras.

En ese momento, levanto la mirada y vio a integra entrar y sentarse, junto a Jonathan. Le dedico a Sam, una gran sonrisa y ella se la devolvió de la misma forma, saludándola con la mano.

-Sir integra, que hace aquí? Esta delicada de salud. Pregunto Walter preocupado.

-veo, la competencia de mi hija, Walter. Siempre rompo las promesas, que le hago, pero no esta.

La música empezó a sonar y ella patinaba, sintió un dolor en su tobillo. Esto se debía que, cuando salía de la presentación, una chica que la odiaba le coloco una trabada. A esto cayo, pero no sintió nada, pero no le presto atención sino a los pasos que daba, siguiendo claramente su rutina. Empezó la señal de hacer la maniobra, hizo todo correctamente o eso pensó. Ocurrió lo mismo que la otra vez, solo que en esta oportunidad, solo hizo un tajo, aunque este sangro. Pero ella seguía patinando, como si no sintiera nada a pesar de que sea una herida de consideración.

Y eso hizo, al terminar todos la aplaudían y arrogaron algunas flores. Sam las recogió, y salió de la pista, fue hasta una banca para los competidores. Allí se sentó junto a sus padres, esperando su puntuación, colocaron una chaqueta que decía su nombre en su espalda.

-veamos, la opinión de los jueces. Dijo Sara.

-la verdad, la felicito por su esfuerzo, señorita Hamilton. Dijo un hombre canoso. Mi puntuación será de, 8.9.

-señorita hellsing, a mejorado bastante, desde el año anterior. Aunque le falta mucho por recorrer esto ya es más que un simple inicio. Dijo una mujer de pelo castaño.-7.5

-no tengo mucho que decir, solo 9.1. Dijo un hombre de pelo rubio.

Había llegado la hora del último juez, este fue el que hizo que Sam perdiera los últimos torneos y algunas semifinales. La criticaba mucho, decía que todo lo que ella hacia no tenia pasión, ni sentimientos.

-señorita hellsing. Dijo el hombre mirando a los ojos de Sam.

-si?. Respondió Sam a través de un micrófono.

-estoy seguro que usted lo noto, es su cuerpo. Pero dígame, que la motivo a seguir patinando con una pierna herida. Dijo mirando a Sam, los demás lo miraron confundido.

-señor, nos haría el favor de explicarnos que ocurre?. Pregunto confundido Fernando.

-vera, en la presentación se hizo notar, una mancha roja en sus patines, si revisan su pierna y la pista verán a que me refiero.

Un medico le quito el patín a Sam, vio en el manchas de sangre y su pierna con un tajo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluyendo sus padres. Miraron la pista y había unas manchas de sangre. La niña suspiro y miro al juez que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-entonces, señorita Hamilton?.

-lo que me motivo, fue mis deseos de superarme a mi misma. Dijo Sam decidida.-sin importar el costo, tengo que superarme. Soy una hellsing y no me rindo.

-7.8. Dijo el juez.

-gracias, señores y señora del jurado. Dijo Sam con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno, esto solo indica una cosa, contando todo su esfuerzo, dedicación. No se me ocurre ninguna otra persona más a quien darle en primer puesto. Samantha, has ganado las finales nacionales!. Dijo Fernando bajando a pista en compañía de Sara, Sam ya estaba allí con otros dos concursantes.

-eso, significa, que nuestra Sam, a calificado para las competencias mundiales!!. Dijo Sara.-y dinos, como te sientes, Sam.?.

-obviamente, me siento muy feliz. Todo el esfuerzo que puse, tuvieron sus frutos. Dijo Sam. con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bien, señorita Hamilton, tengo el honor de condecorarla con el puesto del primer lugar. Dijo Fernando colocando una medalla de oro en el cuello de Sam, junto con un gran trofeo y un ramo grande de rosas rojas.

Después de esto, integra abrazo a su hija. Y mas tarde, volvieron a la mansión hellsing, ya una vez todos dormidos o en sus cuartos u oficinas. Integra se paro frente a la puerta de sótano, suspiro y imagino a Alucard de nuevo. Y espontáneamente, empezó a hablar sobre Sam y su torneo. Como si estuviera hablando con Alucard, sabia que no le respondería, pero sabia que la escuchaba.

-Alucard, verdaderamente Sam es maravillosa. Me hubiera encantado que crezca contigo, heredo tu cabello y ojos. En verdad es una chica muy brillante, decidida aunque muy terca como su madre, je. A descubierto su poder de regeneración, quizás dentro de unos años sea igual o mas fuerte que tu. Murmuro Integra con melancolía, mirando la puerta del sótano y dando una bocanada de humo. -adiós Alucard, que descanses.

-que descanses, Integra. Se escucho en su mente y en susurro, débilmente Alucard le respondió, y eso provoco una sonrisa.

--

Ya pasaron unos cuantos meses desde la competencia, y hacia 5 meses que integra tuvo que ser internada de urgencia en el hospital. Esto deprimió a Sam, ya que era la primera navidad que estaría lejos de su madre. Todos los días, después de la escuela, iba al hospital para visitarla, a pesar de que ella estaba en un estado de coma. La mansión hellsing, no tenía ningún adorno navideño, ni siquiera el gran pino que solían poner. Esa noche, a las 22:00 Sam y Jonathan terminaban de cenar.

-Sam, vamos, tienes que verte por lo menos un poco mas alegre. Comento Jonathan.- después de todo, es navidad.

-pero, como quieres que me vea alegre?. Si me siento mal, no puedo estar feliz, padre. Dijo Sam. levantándose.-ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, feliz navidad.

-feliz navidad, Sam. Dijo Jonathan levantando una ceja divertido.

Sam se fue a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama y empezó a llorar. En eso, algo en los sótanos parecía que podía ver, todo lo que pasaba en la mansión aunque el no este. Unos ojos rojos aparecieron, en el espejo que media lo suficiente para que alguien se vea el cuerpo entero. Pudo divisar a Sam, ocultando su rostro en una almohada, lo único que hizo fue volver a desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido.

-no, puedo pasar una navidad, lejos de ella. Murmuro Sam levantándose.-mamá, iré contigo.

En esto, se levanto, se coloco un abrigo. Salió sin que nadie la viera, tomo una bicicleta y empezó a ir por las calles vacías de Londres, repletas de nieve. Cuando llego al hospital, una enfermera la vio, se acerco a ella.

-Sam, que haces aquí?. Pregunto la enfermera cuando Sam, entro al hospital.

-vengo a ver, a mi madre. Dijo Sam.

-si, pero es navidad, tu padre sabes que estas aquí?.

-si, lo sabe, el me dio permiso. Mintió Sam, mientras se alejaba en los pasillos.

Entro a una habitación, donde integra descansaba, con una mascara de respiración y unos finos tubos que estaban incrustados en sus venas. Sam se quito y coloco su bufanda y abrigo en una silla en la cual se sentó.

-hola, mami. Saludo Sam suavemente.

-sabes, quizás por que estas así no lo sabes, pero hoy es noche buena. Aunque en casa, no pusimos ningún adorno, sinceramente no quería que colocaran algo así. Ya que me hubiera gustado, que pasáramos la navidad, juntas. Pero después de todo fue así, estoy aquí contigo, mamá. Dijo Sam suavemente.

El gran reloj del parlamento sonó dando la medianoche, ya era navidad. Se escucharon en los pasillos de hospital, festejos y saludos. Sam abrazo sus rodillas, quedando dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Walter fue a la habitación de Sam, para desearle una feliz navidad. Llevo consigo una bandeja con un chocolate caliente y unas galletas.

-señorita, me gustaría desearle una feliz navidad. Dijo Walter entrando y esperando encontrarla sentada en la ventana o dormida.

No la vio allí, dejo las cosas en una mesa de luz, salió de allí y reviso los pasillos de la mansión. No había ningún rastro de ella y fue hasta el cuarto de seras para saber si ella estaba allí. Toco suavemente la puerta.

-buenas días, Walter. Dijo una seras que aun tenia problemas de insomnio, abriendo la puerta.-pase.

-buenos días, seras. Dijo Walter entrando.-la señorita esta aquí?.

-que?, no Walter, pensé que estaba durmiendo.

-pues no, pensé que estaría aquí, ya hable con Pip. Y tampoco esta allí, y dudo seriamente que este con su padre.

-entonces, hay que buscarla. Pero donde estará?. Pregunto seras preocupada.

-debe estar en el hospital!. Dijo Walter de pronto saliendo. Seras tuvo que quedarse a causa de los finos rayos solares, con el corazón en la boca.

El mayordomo fue hasta el hospital, cuando entro le preguntaron a la enfermera si había visto a Sam. Esta le dijo que estaba con su madre, pero que había recibido el permiso de su padre para venir. El suspiro aliviado, al saber que ella estaba bien, se encontraba, sentada en una silla. Cerca de su madre, abrazando sus rodillas, profundamente dormida, empezó suavemente a abrir sus grandes ojos marrones. Vio a Walter sentado al lado suyo y a su madre, aun en estado de coma.

-buenos días, señorita. Saludo Walter acariciando los largos y negros cabellos de Sam.

-buenos días, Walter. Saludo Sam poniéndose de pie y abrazando con cuidado a su madre.-feliz navidad, mamá.

-creo que debemos, irnos, victoria te espera para darte un regalo de navidad. Comento Walter, viendo tristemente a integra.

-si, por cierto Walter, feliz navidad. Dijo Sam abrazando a Walter.

-feliz navidad, Sam. Dijo Walter cargándola ya que quedo dormida.

--

Dos años pasaron, e integra hacia unos meses que despertó. Pero la enfermedad, había avanzado muchísimo, el día en el que ella sentía que no había más que pudiera hacer para vivir, era el cumpleaños núm. 14 de Sam. A pesar que seguía usando las ropas, que usaba cuanto tenía 12, había crecido bastante. Pero su autoestima no parecía tener mejora, más que nada, porque sabía que su madre estaba a punto de morir. Nadie se lo dijo, tampoco necesitaba saberlo, ella simplemente lo sentía en su corazón. Hacia unos días, que conecto, cámaras de vigilancia y micrófonos ocultos en la oficina de su padre. Que el desgraciadamente, había tomado un poco de control sobre hellsing. El quería todo el control, pero esto no le fue permitido por el mayordomo, que fue asignado a manejar la mayor parte de hellsing, por orden de integra. En el tiempo que integra despertó, solo se concentro en enseñarle todo sobre los vampiros a Samantha.

Ya eran las 17:45 p.m seras, Pip y Jonathan salían de la habitación de integra. Solo Jonathan estaba satisfecho en la próxima muerte de integra. Allí solo quedaron Walter y ella.

-Walter. Llamo integra que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de su cama con almohadas le hizo una señal de que se sentara junto a ella.

-si, señora?. Respondió el mayordomo sentándose junto a ella.

-quiero que me jures algo.

-lo que sea. Dijo Walter decidido.

-ya no me queda mucho aquí. Dijo integra con tristeza.-quiero que cuides a Sam, como me cuidaste a mi.

-se lo juro, señora integra. Dijo Walter con orgullo.

-gracias, Walter. Gracias por cuidarme desde que naci. Dijo integra abrazando a Walter, el respondió con el mismo gesto.

-de nada integra, tu siempre fuiste como mi propia hija. Y ha sido un honor, protegerla y cuidarla desde el día que la tuve en brazos. Dijo Walter abrazando a integra como si ella aun fuera una niña.

-el día…el día que ella llegara a liberar a Alucard. Dijo integra separándose de el y tomando su mano.-quiero que le digas, que el es su padre.

-pero, no le gustaría decírselo usted, misma?. Pregunto Walter.

Integra negó con su cabeza.-no, no quiero que me vea, como una vergüenza o como una mujer infiel. No se como la miraría a los ojos y menos en su cumpleaños.

-entiendo, sir. Dijo Walter.

-podrías, llamar a Sam? Quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

-si, claro, ahora lo hare. Dijo Walter levantándose.

-gracias, Walter.

-no que hay de que, integra. Dijo Walter saliendo.

El busco a Sam que estaba en su cuarto, mirando por la ventana. Tratando de prepararse para, que le dijeran que su madre, moriría. Alguien toco su puerta.

-adelante. Dijo Sam limpiando una lágrima.

-señorita, su madre quiere verla. Dijo Walter tristemente.

-si, ahora voy. Dijo Sam saliendo de su alcoba.

Ella y Walter fueron hasta la habitación de integra, ella al parecer estaba pensando hasta que Sam entro.

-hola, mamá. Saludo Sam abrazando a su madre.

-hola Sam, feliz cumpleaños. Dijo integra débilmente.

-gracias. Dijo Sam separándose de ella.

-ya tienes 14 años, mi niña. Pronto seras toda una mujer. Dijo integra haciendo que Sam se sonrojara.

-eso creo, mami.

-lamento estar así, para tu cumpleaños. Dijo integra cada vez mas débil.

-no te preocupes, mamá.

-Sam, ya se que tu eres muy inteligente. Y se que ya sabes, que no estaré ya aquí.

-si, lo se.

- Sam, tenía muchas cosas más que decirte y enseñarte. Por tus venas corre la honorable sangre de la familia hellsing. Ojala pudiera seguir estando a tu lado y protegerte.

-lo hiciste mejor que nadie, madre.

-por ultimo, quiero que sepas algo.

-que?.

-Sam, hay una ultima cosa que quiero dejarte. Si en algún, momento estas en peligro de muerte. Cuando estés acorralada por el enemigo y no tengas escapatoria. Ve a los sótanos, ve al calabozo olvidado del sótano. Allí vas a encontrar uno de los grandes logros de la organización hellsing. Eso te va a proteger. Dijo integra casi a media voz y de pronto tosió un poco de sangre. .-para liberarlo, dale un poco de tu sangre.

-si, madre. Dijo Sam mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Samantha…recuerda…se….gloriosa…. Dijo integra entrecortadamente En ese momento integra acaricio la mejilla de su hija, su mano cayo, y al mismo tiempo también las gafas de Sam que se rompieron en mil pedazos. Walter observo todo esto con una tristeza sin igual, la niña que prácticamente crio estaba muerta.

-mami…. Dijo Sam abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Jonathan entro y vio a Sam, le pidió a Walter, que la llevara a su cuarto. La tuvieron que jalar un poco por que no quería separarse de integra. El mayordomo la llevo hasta su alcoba, mientras ella lloraba abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Walter, quiero a mi mamá. Dijo Sam entre sollozos.

-Samantha, hay que entender, que ella ya no esta. Pero ya voy a cuidarte, hasta el día que no vuelva a respirar. Dijo Walter abrazando a Sam y enredando una de sus manos en su cabello.-le hice un juramento a tu madre, de no dejar que nada malo te pase…

--

**Aquí…termina este capitulo!. Bueno, los que querían saber como murió integra, allí esta su respuesta. El otro capitulo…será un tanto…na no va a ser un tanto nada. Es el momento, donde empieza el drama y la acción!. En realidad, acá empezó el drama, pero después empieza la acción, del liberado nosferatu.**

**SIR C.J**


	5. Castigos Inhumanos

Subrealidad de hellsing…parte 5… ¿Por qué? …

Ya había pasado dos días desde el funeral de Integra. Fue enterrada, en la cripta hellsing, donde estaban los restos de todos los hellsing. Se hiso una muy gran ceremonia, para condecorarla por los años en hellsing y como sus mas grandes años que estuvo frente a la guerra de millenium.

Y dentro de dos meses, Samantha seria designada como nueva líder. Jonathan estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada con Walter, seras y Pip, cerca. Sam, se encontraba caminando muy decidida y molesta, hacia la oficina de su padre. Ella reviso las cintas y micrófonos que coloco en su oficina, en estas mostraron a, el preparado varios venenos para su madre. También, sobornando a algunas mucamas y enfermeras para que, cuando le sirvieran las comida, le pusieran un poco de dicho veneno. E incluso, vio cuando una vez el le era infiel a Integra con una sirvienta, para su suerte, esta fue despedida hacia dos meses, por que se creía dueña de la casa.

Tenía en sus manos, un video y una cinta, desgraciadamente, ese día. Walter hacia una hora, que no estaba, tenía que entregar unos papeles para la sucesión y tutoría, cosa que le llevaría varias horas. Seras y Pip, salieron a unas misiones, pero a pesar de todo, el mayordomo trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión. Sabía que Jonathan era capaz de golpear a Sam, sin ninguna clase de piedad. Sam camino a ver a su padre, este venia caminando, y ocultos atrás de el, unos guardaespaldas.

-perro. Maldijo Sam parándose enfrente de su padre.

-que cosas, dices Sam?. Dijo Jonathan.

-crees, que acaso no lo se?. Se tu mataste a mi madre!. Grito Samantha furiosa señalándolo, lanzándole la cinta y el video a su padre.-maldito, bastardo!.

-si, lo hice. Mate a la bastarda de tu madre!. Grito Jonathan golpeando la mejilla de Sam, haciéndola caer.-y piénsalo mejor, cuando me insultes!.

- por lo menos respeta su memoria!! Y no creas, que me quedare de brazos cruzados!. Grito Sam parándose y escupiendo sangre.-te acusare, frente a su majestad, Walter y todos los miembros de la organización!!. Pagaras, por quitarme a mi madre!!.

-no lo creo. Dijo Jonathan haciendo una señal a uno de sus guardaespaldas.-no saldrá de aquí, hija. Y tú lo pagaras, por espiarme maldita mocosa!.

En ese momento, Sam se abalanzo hacia su padre. Pero uno de los tipos que lo acompañaba, la tomo por detrás y puso un pañuelo blanco en su boca, que contenía cloroformo. Sam cayó desmayada. Despertó en un cuarto de la mansión, uno que nunca antes había visto, se miro y solo tenía su falda con la camisa, sin su corbata y sin su saco color vainilla que solía llevar. Aun estaba un tanto mareada, levanto la vista y vio a su padre. El tenía en su mano un látigo que usan los cirqueros para los leones u otros animales.

-do…donde estoy?. Musito Sam tratando de levantarse.

-estas en tu castigo, hija. Dijo Jonathan dándole latigazos en la espalda.-UNO…! DOS!.... TRES!...CUARTO, CINCO!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!. Grito Sam al sentirlos en su espalda, trato de levantarse pero otro latigazo no la dejo.

-SEIS!. Dijo Jonathan.

Los gritos de Sam eran degolladores, para cualquiera. Media hora más tarde, Walter volvía apresurado a la mansión. Entro rápidamente, y pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de Samantha que resonaban por toda la mansión, no dudo ni un momento, en correr hasta de donde provenían dichos sonidos. En la puerta del cuarto, estaban los dos guardaespaldas, que quisieron luchar contra Walter. Pero este los derroto con facilidad, intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Con fuerza trato de derribarla.

-SESENTA Y OCHO! SESENTA Y NUEVE!. Gritaba Jonathan, mientras le daba latigazos a Sam en su espalda que estaba en carne viva.-SETENTA!, SETENTA Y UNO! SETEN…

En ese momento Walter pudo derribar la puerta, sujeto fuertemente por detrás, el brazo de Jonathan y lo sujeto también por el cuello.

-bastardo!. Grito Walter a Jonathan.

Este le dio a Walter, un codazo en su estomago, haciendo que el escupiera sangre. Aprovecho en ese momento, salió de allí y fue a su cuarto. Walter estaba por perseguir a Jonathan, pero su vista fue directamente a Sam. Ella estaba en el suelo, con su camisa hecha pedazos, solo se salvo su sostén. La espalda, y su brazo derecho estaban en carne viva, y ella estaba medio muerta.

-Samantha!. Grito Walter acercándose a Sam.

-w-w-Walter. Musito Sam.

-tranquilízate ya estas a salvo. Susurro Walter.

Este cargo a Sam, muy cuidadosamente, con solo una corriente de viento, ella sentía de nuevo los latigazos. Seras y Pip volvieron un poco después, ambos quedaron atónitos al ver a Sam, tan herida. Pip tuvo deseos, de ahorcar a Jonathan, pero ahora el era el dueño de la casa, por lo menos hasta el día de la ceremonia de sucesión.

El mayordomo, sentó a Sam en su cama, ella solo lloraba en silencio. El fue hasta el baño y regreso con vendas, y otras cosas para tratar la herida. En su juventud, había ayudado como enfermero en la segunda guerra mundial.

-señorita, le pido que aguante un poco, ya que esto ardera. Advirtió Walter, sentándose en la cama junto a Sam que abrazaba sus rodillas.

Sam mordió sus labios, y ahogando el grito, después de desinfectar, tuvo que quitarse el sostén, para que Walter la vendara. También, su brazo derecho que estaba herido.

-ya esta listo, Sam. Dijo Walter terminando de vendarla.

-Walter. Susurro Sam levantándose.

-que, sucede señorita?. Pregunto Walter, parándose.

-el…mi padre…me castigo.

-lo se, señorita. Lamento no haber estado, para impedirlo, todo fue mi culpa. Dijo Walter abrazando suavemente a Sam.

-no fue tu culpa, Walter, sino la mía. Es que…el mato a mi madre. Dijo Sam.

-que?, p-pero como?.

-empecé a sospechar, desde que ella fue internada. Coloque cámaras ocultas y algunos micrófonos en su oficina. Y allí, el mismo se delato, lo vi preparando varios venenos, también pagando a enfermeras para que le dieran un suero que le hacia daño. E incluso, le fue infiel a mamá. Explico Sam, entre sollozos, abrazando a Walter.-si no fuera por el, mí madre estaría aquí ahora.

Walter se sintió destrozado al escuchar, tal explicación, abrazo a Sam fuertemente. Se sentía muy culpable, por no haber estado allí. Aunque hubiera sido peor, si hubiera llegado aun mas tarde. Ninguno en la organización hellsing, se quedo de brazos cruzados respecto, a Jonathan. Nadie le dirigía la palabra ni lo miraba, el mayordomo no acataba ninguna de sus ordenes, el decía que solo obedecía a la familia hellsing y no a la Hamilton.

Al día siguiente, no tardaron en hacer una denuncia policial. Por homicidio y maltrato infantil, pero desgraciadamente, la petición no fue escuchada. A causa de que Jonathan, soborno al juez y al jurado. Y el caso se fue al tacho, con ayuda de algunos miembros de la mesa redonda, que odiaban a Sam mucho mas que a Integra.

Faltaban solo 2 días, para la ceremonia, los tres protectores de Sam, tuvieron que salir de emergencia. En realidad, por una falsa alarma que ellos, aun no sabían, mientras tanto, Sam era buscada, por su padre y sus matones.

-Samantha, mi querida hijita. Creo que sabes, el por que te persigo. Dijo Jonathan parándose enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Sam.

Este abrió la puerta de una patada, Samantha estaba frente a la estantería de trofeos. Cuando escucho la puerta derribarse, diviso a su padre y a los matones.

-q-que quieres, bastardo?!. Pregunto asustada.

-tu, sabes lo que quiero, mi querida Sam. Quiero tu puesto, y me lo darás, quieras o no. Dijo Jonathan apuntándole con un arma.

-bastardo. Murmuro Sam, tratando de encontrar algún arma, detrás de ella.

Abrió con extremo cuidado, la vidriera y corto de su trofeo de esgrima. Al pequeño hombrecito que se posaba allí con una espada. Jonathan apunto y disparo, pero Sam pudo esquivar la bala, corrió rápidamente e incrusto el filo del hombrecito como un cuchillo en la pantorrilla de su padre y lo volvió a quitar saliendo de allí.

-maldita, mocosa!. Maldijo Jonathan.-vamos!, búsquenla!. Ordeno a sus matones.-esa niña, no va a ganarme!.

Sam corrió, por los pasillos, buscando algún escondite. Hasta que un recuerdo, vino a su mente,_'' Ve a los sótanos, ve al calabozo olvidado del sótano. Allí vas a encontrar uno de los grandes logros de la organización hellsing… Eso te va a proteger''_.

-madre. Pensó Sam corriendo por las escaleras, seguido de Jonathan y los demás.

Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano, intento abrirla. Pero con el paso del tiempo, estaba bastante dura. Cuando pudo abrirla la cerró de golpe, los otros estaban bajando las escaleras.

-la mocosa, esta en los sótanos!, vamos, abran la puerta!!. Ordeno Jonathan.

Samantha corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta llegar a una puerta. Esta tenía símbolos escritos con sangre, esto la hiso estremecer un poco. Dudo, si tenia que abrir la puerta, puso su mano en el picaporte, y a su mente se proyectaron. Varios recuerdos, sobre la guerra de millenium, el mayor, su madre luchando junto a Walter, seras y Pip. Las bombas por todo Londres, respiro agitada alejando su mano. Un arma que apuntaba, sonó atrás suyo.

-con que, aquí te escondes, cierto?. Pregunto Jonathan, malvadamente.

Sam se dio vuelta.-padre, que diablos crees que haces?. No ves, que mi madre me confió el futuro, de la familia a mí, por que temía que te convirtieras en esto?. Dijo Sam decidida.

-yo, lo hago por el futuro de la organización hellsing. Además, tengo el permiso de la mesa redonda, para matarte. Dijo Jonathan disparando y rozando la mejilla de Sam.-crees, que tengo miedo, de dispararle a mi hija?. Pues, hare todo, para que hellsing sea mía. Que bueno, que tu mayordomo y los otros dos, no estén aquí.

--

-rayos, aquí, no hay nada, Walter. Dijo Pip.

Ellos tres, estaban en un lugar desolado, en las afuera de Londres. Supuestamente, allí tenían que presentarse para una junta con su majestad.

-dios!. Todo a sido una trampa!. Dijo Walter subiendo al auto con seras y Pip.

-a que, te refieres, Walter?. Dijo seras preocupada.

-Jonathan, esta por matar a Sam. Explico Walter, conduciendo a toda velocidad, hacia la mansión.

-maldito bastardo. Murmuraron seras con odio.

--

En ese momento, Sam abrió la puerta del calabozo. Haciéndola caer por las escaleras, Jonathan, supo que quería liberar a Alucard. El quería liberarlo, pero solo podía hacerlo, con la sangre de un hellsing.

-esto, va a protegerme?. Pregunto Sam para si misma, mirando un cadáver putrefacto, con el pelo blanco y esquelético.-madre, que es eso?

-no, vas a liberarlo!. Grito Jonathan, tratando de dispararle, a Sam, en vano, ya que no se podía ver absolutamente, nada por la oscuridad de la noche y los sótanos.

-claro, tengo que darle mi sangre. Pensó Sam.

Todavía, tenía en su mano izquierda el hombrecito de oro, corto la palma de su mano haciéndola sangrar. Y puso, en el cráneo del cadáver, un poco de su sangre.

-no, funciono. Murmuro Sam, triste ya que no había pasado nada.

En ese momento, las luces del pasillo del sótano, se encendieron. Dando a conocer a Jonathan y los demás.

-ya es tu hora. Dijo disparándole en el hombro.

-¡¡HHHAAAAAA!!. Grito Sam, poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho herido.

-bastardo!!. Grito Sam poniéndose dificultosamente, de pie y caminando hacia Jonathan.

-no me quitaras, a hellsing!!. Grito Jonathan, golpeando a Sam haciendo que la sangre cayera en el piso cerca del cadáver.

-yo soy la heredera de la organización hellsing!!!.

-hellsing, es mía y no lo liberaras!!.

En ese momento, se escucharon movimientos y ambos vieron, al cadáver. Este estaba lamiendo, la sangre derramada en el piso. Se levanto y se desprendió, rápidamente de las ataduras que lo sujetaban. Se puso, delante de los matones los destrozo y mutilo, tomando su sangre. Sam gateo, hacia el rincón, donde el descansaba tratando de buscar, algún arma en los cadáveres de los matones.

-Hamilton, tanto tiempo sin verte. Murmuro el, poniéndose enfrente de Jonathan.

-vampiro!!. Grito Jonathan, disparándole en vano, las balas atravesaron su cuerpo, el vampiro lo golpeo con una sonrisa quedando en el suelo.

El nosferatu, apuñalo al otro matón, y al parecer disfrutándolo. Le corto, la cabeza junto con todas sus extremidades. Al final se dio vuelta, y vio a Sam apuntándole con un arma que encontró. La acorralo en contra la pared, ella dejo de llorar decidida a enfrentar al liberado nosferatu.

-escucha, aquellas almas, que sufren de su probidad, sufrían su herencia eterna. Dijo el vampiro mirando a Sam fríamente.

-demonio, asqueroso. Dijo Sam decidida.-soy el ama y señora de la familia hellsing!!, nunca permitiría que un vampiro como tu, me de ordenes!.

-ya basta niña, escúchame!. Ordeno el vampiro mirándola.

-cállate!!No me quedare tranquila, moriría antes!!. Grito Sam decidida.-es mi beber y mi orgullo, como líder de la organización hellsing!!!.

El vampiro abrió sus ojos excesivamente.-eres tu!. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola se arrodillo frente a Sam.-me alegra, conocerla al fin, usted es la nueva sir hellsing.

-maldición, tu no puedes ser la líder!!. Grito Jonathan, levantándose y apuntado y disparando a Sam.-hellsing, es mía!

El monstruo intervino la bala que iba al corazón de Sam. Esta tomo su arma y apunto a Jonathan.-como te llamas?. Pregunto suavemente e ignorando la herida de su hombro.

-Alucard, sir Arthur me llamaba así.

Sam le disparo a la cabeza de Jonathan, con la misma puntería que Integra. Suspiro bajando el arma y luego apretó sus dientes, tomando su hombro con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, los protectores de Sam, entraban corriendo a los sótanos. Se escucho un disparo, y los tres se pusieron, en posición de ataque. Entraron sigilosamente, al calabozo y vieron a Sam sujetando su hombro, con Alucard parado frente a ella. Y Jonathan destrozado junto a los demás cadáveres.

-Seras, Pip, Walter. Musito Sam, levantando la vista y parándose con dificultad.

Alucard se paro y los miro.-hacia mucho tiempo, que no los veía. Murmuro.

-maestro!. Dijo seras con una sonrisa.

-Alucard. Dijeron Pip y Walter.

Samantha, no entendía nada, pero al parecer, los cuatro ya se conocían. La mirada de los tres, se posicionaron en Sam, que estaba con su hombro herido.

-Samantha!. Dijo Walter preocupado.

-señorita!. Dijeron pip y seras.

-hum…es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Dijo alucard y desapareció en las sombras.-aún.

Pip cargo a sam, el junto con seras, la llevaron de urgencia al hospital. Mientras tanto, alucard (ya con sus pesadas vestimentas), estaba en la biblioteca buscando en la mansión, alguna señal de Integra. Walter entro, allí, ya que tenia que decirle que sam era su hija y que Integra estaba muerta.

-alucard. Dijo Walter mirando a alucard sentado en el sillón favorito de Integra.

-Walter, tu sigues igual, pero creo que tu cabello cambio. Dijo alucard burlonamente, ya que hacia unos años, el mayordomo tenía uno que otro cabello blanco.

-no la siento. Dijo alucard poniéndose serio.

-a quien?. Pregunto el mayordomo también serio.

-a Integra, donde esta?. Pregunto alucard.

-…alucard, no se como decirte esto, pero…

-que, que le sucedió a Integra?!. Pregunto Alucard parándose.

-ella murió, alucard. Dijo Walter con tristeza.

Alucard cayo, de nuevo y de golpe al sillón. El tenía la ilusión, de despertar y ver a una Integra, aunque sea envejecida pero verla. El cuando, tomo la sangre de Sam, sintió primero estar tomando la de Integra. Pero, pensó que era imposible, un nuevo sir hellsing, pensó.

**Aun no entiendo que paso…**

**Como fue que me cambio la vida…**

-hace cuanto, murió?. Pregunto Alucard tristemente.

-hace 6 días, y hace 2 fue su funeral. Dijo Walter tristemente.

-…donde esta mi hijo?. Pregunto Alucard, por que según el medico, cuando Integra estaba embarazada, le dijo que era un niño.

-Alucard, no era un niño, sino una niña.

-una niña?, donde esta?.

-ella, la chica que te libero, es tu hija.

-ella?, como se llama?. Dijo Alucard sorprendido, ya que el esperaba ver a un niño.

-Samantha, si la ves detenidamente, es igual a ti e Integra. Pero, ella aun piensa que es hija de Hamilton.

-Samantha. Dijo Alucard recordando a Integra.-cuanto…cuanto tiempo paso, desde que fui sellado?.

-pasaron 16 años, y Sam, es la nueva líder de hellsing.

-ya fue su ceremonia?.

-no, será mañana y Hamilton quería matarla por el poder.

-es una chica fuerte. Dijo el, recordando lo mucho que esto se parecía a la primera vez que vio a Integra.

-ella, es mas que fuerte. Soporto 71 latigazos, por parte de el.

-como?. Pregunto Alucard sorprendido.-y ustedes tres, donde demonios estaban?.

-yo, había salido de urgencia, para solicitar ser el tutor, de Sam. Pip y seras, tuvieron que salir a una misión. Pero, ella había investigado, la muerte de su madre y descubrió que el, la había causado. Cuando estaba, por dar el caso a la luz, el rompió toda evidencia, junto con un castigo.

-hum…

-por suerte, llegue antes que la matara, a azotes.

Una hora mas tarde, Sam volvía junto a los otros dos, del hospital. Ella lo primero que hiso fue a buscar a ese vampiro, no lo encontró por ningún lado. Por ultimo, reviso en el cuarto de su madre, desde su muerte, que no volvió a entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta, diviso a Alucard, sentado en el lado donde Integra dormía. Su vista, parecía muy melancólica y triste, en efecto el estaba recordando a Integra. Todos los momentos que pasaron, cuando ella lloraba o se asustaba cuando niña. La vez que se besaron por primera vez, o incluso la primera ver que exploraron sus cuerpos. El vampiro, recordó la primera vez que la vio, se concentro un poco y pudo ver, la muerte de Integra. Ella estaba envejecida, con Sam a su lado.

-que haces, aquí?. Dijo Sam suavemente, entrando.

-eres tu. Dijo alucard levantándose y colocándose sus anteojos.-samantha, verdad?.

-si, quiero preguntarte algo.

-que?.

-quien eres, y de donde saliste?.

-je, ya te lo dije, soy Alucard. Tu bisabuelo, me venció hace ya varios años, asiéndome esclavo de la familia hellsing.

-y que haces, en el cuarto de mi mamá?. Pregunto Sam.

-recuerdo. Dijo Alucard desapareciendo en las sombras.

Sam, suspiro y salió del cuarto de su madre, se dirigió en busca de Walter. En el camino, sintió una puntada en su hombro, herido y vendado. Ella apenas dio un grito, pero lo suficiente, para que seras la escuchara.

-Sam, estas bien?. Pregunto seras preocupada.

-s-si, no te preocupes, seras. Dijo Sam parándose con dificultad.

-segura?. Podemos llamar al doctor.

-no, estoy bien. Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-esta bien, señorita. Dijo seras.

-sabes donde esta, Walter?.

-si, eso me recuerda. Dijo seras seria, lo que era poco común en ella.-te esta, esperando en tu cuarto, tiene algo que decirte.

-entiendo. Dijo Sam, extrañada en ver así a seras.

Ella se alejo y Samantha, fue hasta su cuarto, donde Walter terminaba de ordenar los trofeos caídos del estante.

-Walter, me estabas buscando?. Pregunto Sam.

-si, señorita. Dijo Walter cerrando el estante.-tengo que hablarle de un asunto muy serio.

-cual?. Pregunto Sam sentándose en su ventana, frente a Walter que estaba de pie.

-es, sobre un tema que su madre me pidió que le dijera después de su muerte.

-pero que, Walter?. No me hagas rodeos, solo dímelo directamente.

-esta bien, Sam, tu ''padre'' en realidad, no era tu padre. Dijo Walter al fin.

**Y ahora no se, ni lo que soy…**

**Tengo hasta la identidad perdida…**

Sam, quedo atónita.-a-a que te refieres con eso, Walter?.

-que el no era, tu padre biológico.

-entonces, quien?. Pregunto Sam atónita.

-quizás sea un poco difícil, para ti aceptarlo. Tu padre biológico es Alucard.

-…QUE?, no Walter!. Dijo Sam.-no!, esto no puede ser verdad!

-pero, es la verdad, Sam. Dijo Walter.

-no, Walter, dime que no es cierto!. Ese vampiro no puede ser mi padre!!, entonces…eso significa…que yo…

-exacto, usted es mitad draculina.

**Siento en espinas…**

**Recorrer mi voz…**

**Alfileres en el corazón…**

**Por tu adiós…**

-no!. Dijo Sam tapando sus oídos negando con su cabeza.-no, puedo pertenecer a la raza que me encargo de eliminar!!. No puedo ser esto!!. Yo, yo mato vampiros!!.

Walter se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.-pero, tendrás que aceptarlo, Sam. El ya lo sabe.

Después de eso, Sam se sentía terrible. Estaba enfadada con, Walter, su madre, Alucard, no quería ver a nadie ni muchos menos hablar. Luego de dos horas, enfrió su cabeza, se levanto decidida y camino hasta una fotografía de ella con su madre. Sintió odio a ella, ya que siempre le enseño a maldecir a los demonios y vampiros.

-RAMERA!!! ZORRA CINICA!!!. Grito Samantha llena de rabia azotando contra la pared la fotografía, rompiendo el marco y el vidrio.-Y TE HACES LLAMAR HELLSING?!!!! Nadie como tu, merece ni siquiera el titulo de sir!!.

**Nada es igual, la lluvia cae entre mis pensamientos…**

**Nada es igual, tu ya no estas…**

**Dentro de mis silencios…**

A esto, Alucard apareció de las sombras, y vio a Sam, maldecir y gritar a la fotografía de su madre.

-que crees, que haces?. Pregunto molesto acercándose a ella, al escuchar lo que gritaba.

-tu ni te me acerques!!. Grito Sam furiosa.-ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarme, vampiro!!.

-escucha Samantha!. Dijo Alucard.-tu madre es tu madre, y yo soy tu padre quieras o no!.

-pues, no lo quiero!!. Prefiero mil veces a ese bastardo de mi otro padre, que a un vampiro!!.

-tu, eres tan atrevida como tu madre. Dijo Alucard frio.-pero, aunque no quieras, tendrás que aceptar que somos tus padres. Y mas aun que eres mitad draculina.

**Nada es igual…**

**Nadie me puede entender…**

**Me haces falta todavía…**

-no quiero eso. Dijo Sam.- no me gusta pensar, en que mi mamá me lo haya ocultado por tantos años, con razón mi padre me odiaba.

-el, no lo sabia, solo era ambicioso, aun mas que el tío de tu madre. Dijo Alucard ya calmado sentándose y mirando los múltiples trofeos de Sam.-que es eso?.

-eso?. Son mis trofeos. Dijo Sam parándose frente al estante.

-tu madre, te crio como una ganadora, verdad?. Dijo Alucard burlonamente.

-si, ella me ayudo a escoger las competencias.

-cuantos son en total?.

-son alrededor de 45 trofeos de segundo lugar, 35 del tercero, y 4 del primer lugar.

-son muchos, y que participabas?. Pregunto Alucard con curiosidad.

-esgrima, ballet, gimnasia artística y patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Explico Sam.

-estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo. Dijo Alucard desapareciendo. _''y lo seras mas, si no estoy cerca de ti''_, pensó mientras reaparecía en los sótanos.

--

**Acá termina este capitulo. Y tengo que decirles, si. Se parece mucho al episodio 10 del anime de hellsing **_**''Master of Monster''**_**, las frases las saque de ahí y un poco del manga. El próximo capi, relatara sobre algunos indicios sobre el nuevo puesto de Sam. Y también de paso, algunos fragmentos de la canción de kudai '' nada es igual'', corte no poseo los derechos solo me los robo XD.**

**En fin, ahora, los nuevos miembros de la mesa redonda, son aun mas crueles que en el anime. Y Sam tendrá que soportarlo, mas lo que le espera…y sin la compañía de su padre…**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!!!.**

**SIR C.J**


	6. Una Nueva Sir Hellsing ha Nacido

**Bueno…gracias, por esperar lo que esperaron!!!:D. Y, ahora disfrútenlo!!!!**

**Eh…, bueno esteee….este cap. lo tenia escrito desde el Viernes 30 de enero del 2009, lo empecé y creo que lo termine el 2 o 3 de febrero.**

**SI YA SE!!!. Hasta, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero como muchos días, estuve al pedo. Me dedique, a escribir. Y bueno, de ahí ya salieron todos…o por lo menos, la mayoría. Lo mas seguro, es que en este mismo instante cuando estén leyendo estas líneas, quieran ahorcarme. Por no, publicar antes…pero…NO!. No tengo pero, que valga aquí…T.T, y see, admito que me puteen por no publicar por los reviews. Seguro, que en vez de 9 ahora crecen a 25¬¬, todo lleno de insultos hacia mí. Y bueno, yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo. **

**Lo reconozco, me tarde mucho y eso que el cap, estaba re-contra terminado en la PC. En fin, ojala lo disfruten y no me odien…: ( **

Subrealidad de Hellsing…parte 6…una nueva líder ha nacido…

Eran, las 00:00 en la mansión Hellsing, Alucard estaba el los sótanos. En compañía de seras.

-maestro, creo que es mal lo hace. Dijo seras triste, mirando a su maestro sentado en su majestuosa silla.

-quizás, chica policía. Contesto Alucard.

-maestro, sir Integra ya no esta. Ella murió. Usted, tiene como deber proteger a Sam.

-no, por que ahora tengo una ultima orden que darte. Dijo Alucard poniéndose de pie.

-cual?.

-te asigno, la nueva protectora de Sam. Tu beber, es proteger a Samantha como la cosa más valiosa del mundo, seras victoria. Dijo Alucard desapareciendo en las sombras.

-como usted, ordene. _My master…_

Alucard, apareció en el cuarto de Sam. Ella, se encontraba dormitando tranquilamente, Alucard se sentó al borde de su cama. Mirando, lo parecida que era a Integra y el, aun recordaba cuando en esos mismos momentos. El, despertaba a una Integra de 13 años, que se levantaba asustada por su presencia.

Tenia que irse era buscado, por la mesa redonda y otros enemigos jurados que querían destruirlo. Iría otra vez a Rumania, tenía pensado arreglar unos asuntos allí. Seras, ya era toda una vampiresa podría proteger ella a Sam. También, estaba Pip, y Walter, su compañero de batalla en la guerra millenium.

-espero, que no nos decepciones. Dijo Alucard en susurro levantándose.

Los ojos de Sam, comenzaron a abrirse, dio la vuelta y vio a Alucard.-que haces, aquí?.

-vine, a decirte que me voy.

-adonde?.

-a buscar algo.

-que?.

-nada que te interese.

-cuando volverás?.

-no lo se, probablemente nunca.

-que?. Dijo Sam un poco molesta.-no!. Tu sirves, a mi familia!. Te prohíbo que me abandones!.

-no te abandono. Recuerda, que están los demás. La chica policía, será tu nueva protectora.

-no!. Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y suavizando su voz dijo.-no me dejes…

-tu seras muy fuerte, lo siento en ti. Solo, no me decepciones. Dijo Alucard desapareciendo en las sombras. -ni a mi, ni a tu madre.

-_padre…no me dejes…por que, todos me dejan sola?..._

Samantha, sintió en su corazón otro vacio. Ya no, sintió la presencia de Alucard en la casa, se había marchado. El estaba en un cementerio frente a la tumba de Integra, con una rosa roja que el había dejado.

-Integra, ojala nuestra hija, no nos decepcione. Murmuro desapareciendo en las sombras.

--

Hoy, era el día de la ceremonia de Sam, ella se encontraba bastante nerviosa. No sabia, que esperar al respecto, nadie le comento nada. Decían, que todo era un absoluto secreto, hasta ese día. Ella, se encontraba acostada boca abajo, en su cama. Pensando en que consistía la dicha, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-adelante. Dijo Sam.

-señorita, debe comenzar a prepararse. Dijo Walter entrando.

-bien. Dijo Samantha levantándose.

Samantha comenzó a vestirse, con un traje verde, que pertenecía a su madre. Su cabello, lo sujeto en una larga trenza, quito sus aretes y las cintas que había en sus muñecas. No se había dado cuenta, pero Walter tenía en sus manos, dos maletines más grandes de lo común.

-que es eso, Walter?. Pregunto Sam, terminando de anudar su corbata.

-esto, señorita es un regalo de su padre. Dijo Walter colocando dichas cajas, en un modular.-lo dejo antes, de irse.

-que son?.

-venga, y mírelo por usted misma. Dijo el hombre dejando espacio para que Sam abriera los maletines.

Dentro de estos, descansaban las armas de Alucard. Su casull 454 y su Jackal, Sam miro impresionadas las armas, nunca había visto ninguna de tal tamaño. A no ser, las halconeens de seras.

-son grandes, dudo que pueda cargarlas. Dijo Sam mirando a Walter.

-usted, puede cargarlas. Heredo la fuerza de su padre.

Samantha, suspiro y tomo con un poco de esfuerzo la casull. Sus ojos, se abrieron excesivamente, al ver que podía cargarla. Pero su mano, cayo de golpe era muy pesada, pensó ella. La arma, volvieron a caer dentro del maletín.

-Walter, aun no puedo cargarla, son muy pesadas. Dijo Samantha dejando el arma en su sitio y sacudiendo su mano.

-solo, tiene que dejar que sus poderes se vayan desarrollando. Dijo el mayordomo, un poco sorprendido al notar que ella, aun no tenia rasgos vampíricos.

Media hora después, estos partían a la torre de Londres, en compañía de seras y Pip. Cuando, bajaron habían varios autos negros lujosos. Allí uno era blanco señal de que su majestad se encontraba presente. Seras y Pip, entraron primero en una sala iluminada allí, estaban todos los nuevos miembros de la mesa redonda. Ya todos, habían muerto por causas naturales e Integra había sido la ultima. Y esta era una nueva generación, de estos caballeros, aunque Sam también era la única mujer.

-señorita, solo puedo acompañarla hasta aquí. Dijo Walter poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sam.-pero, la veré adentro.

-si, gracias Walter.

-suerte, mi querida sir Hellsing.

-gracias, pero no la necesito. Un Hellsing, no falla. Dijo ella, con mucho orgullo.

Se coloco, frente a dos finas puertas de roble talladas elegantemente. Estas, se abrieron lentamente de par en par, por dos caballeros vestidos de soldados, el mismo uniforme que usan en el palacio de su majestad. Era una sala muy grande, al final un gran trono de oro, donde estaba sentada la reina, con su corona y una espada. Cerca de ella un cetro, con dos dragones enfrentados, una capa color canela con una franja marrón. Esos mismos utensilios habían sido usados por Sir Integra y Sir Arthur.

-ante vosotros. Anuncio un hombre que se estaba al lado de su majestad.-la heredera al trono Hellsing, Samantha Celia Hamilton Hellsing.

Sam entro, muy nerviosa casi cae pero, pudo lograr un extraño equilibrio. Se coloco frente a su majestad, hizo una reverencia y la miro directo a los ojos.

-ante usted su majestad. He venido, humildemente a ser designada como la nueva líder Hellsing.

-veo que has crecido bastante mi querida Hellsing, se muy bien todos los grandes logros de tu vida, sin duda eres mas que digna para llevar el apellido Hellsing. Dijo la reina tomando la espada y levantándose.

-yo te he de coronar como tal. Pero, tienes que hacer tu juramento. Continuó la mujer.

-si, su majestad.

Le colocaron la capa y pusieron el cetro junto a Samantha.-ahora tendrás el honor de ser parte de esta sagrada comunidad, todo el honor de tu familia, recae en tus manos. Juras defender a Inglaterra y la familia real, defender, honrarte a ti y a tu familia, incluso ante tu propia vida, en morir con honor y grandeza?.

-lo juro su majestad!.

La reina sonrió, apoyo la espada en sus dos hombros y en su cabeza. Hizo un tajo en su mejilla derecha haciéndolo sangrar.- Lo has jurado con tu sangre azul. Desde hoy y para siempre seras conocida como: ¡¡Samantha Hellsing la dama, que ha triunfado!!.

Sam, suspiro profundamente se coloco de nuevo de pie, y todos allí hicieron una pequeña reverencia. A la nueva líder Hellsing, ella se quedo quieta y nerviosa, pero una pequeña sonrisa que confortaba al resto. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era, renunciar formalmente a las competencias. Lo cual, causaría un gran escándalo ya que ese año, serian las competencias mundiales. Ella ya fue seleccionada a los 12 años, no la puso triste sino relajada una carga menos.

Después de 2 semanas de la ceremonia, Samantha estaba en compañía de Pip. Ambos, tenían que declarar la renuncia de Sam, Pip le había enseñado a hacer piruetas. El, era su entrenador respecto a eso, la hiso ingresar a su primera final.

-ya están todos?. Pregunto Sam a Pip.

-si, esta segura de lo que hace?. Pregunto el mercenario.

-si, segura aunque esto causara mucho alboroto.

-ya pueden, entrar. Dijo un hombre de seguridad abriendo unas cortinas.

Estos, las pasaron y vieron a muchísimos periodistas y cámaras. Todos, haciendo preguntas, tomando fotos y filmando. Sam suspiro, no era la primera vez que estaban en una junta de prensa. Ella y Pip tomaron asiento, la junta empezó.

-bueno, tengo un anuncio que hacer. Dijo Samantha bastante seria. Hubo un absoluto silencio.

-desde hoy, me retirare del patinaje artístico. Renunciando a mi trono y titulo, de la princesa del hielo lo mismo, con mis otras competencias. Explico Sam cuando, se hizo un gran alboroto de periodistas.

-bien, contestaremos todas sus preguntas. Dijo Pip.

-Sam!, Sam!. Canal 6 reportando!. Dijo un periodista abalanzándose como podía entre los demás.

-dígame. Respondió la chica.

-a que se, debe esto?. Estaba, por conseguir el campeonato mundial?!.

-solo puedo, decir que ya es hora de retirarme.

-señor Bernadotte.

-si?. Respondió Pip.

-usted, a opinado en esta decisión, como entrenador de Sam?.

-no, todo lo ha decidió ella. pero, estoy de acuerdo.

Después de muchas preguntas, Sam volvía a la mansión Hellsing. Allí, tendría que estar en su primera reunión de la mesa redonda. Subió, corriendo ya que estaba por llegar tarde tenia 15 min para cambiarse y arreglase para tal reunión.

Entro apresurada a su alcoba, se coloco su traje y ato su cabello en una trenza. Walter, entro un tanto apresurado.

-señorita, los caballeros ya llegaron. Anuncio el mayordomo.

-s-si, ya estoy lista. Dijo Sam saliendo muy apurada de su recamara.

Entro a la sala de reuniones, estaban los nuevos miembros de la mesa redonda. Hombres fríos y corruptos, caprichosos que tenían que hacer todo lo que ellos manden. Samantha entro a paso firme a la sala de reuniones.

-buenas noches. Saludo a los demás.

-señorita Hamilton, tome asiento. Dijo un hombre de unos 35 años, el nuevo sir Islands.

-por mi propia preferencia, prefiero que me llamen Hellsing. Dijo Sam tomando asiento.

-usted es Hamilton, y punto.

-lo siento, pero no creo que su comentario me haya hacer cambiar de opinión, en fin. Sigamos, con nuestros asuntos. Dijo Sam con la misma mirada que su madre.

Después de tres largas horas, Sam se quedo sola en la sala de conferencias, muy aturdida y enojada. Había, decidió que ella seria una figura de respeto, pero esos tipos no se la hicieron fácil. Criticaron e insultaron a su familia, sus antepasados dijeron ramera a Integra en la cara de Sam. Pero, eso no causo mucho efecto en la actual líder Hellsing, ya que ella pensaba lo mismo sobre su madre. Los miembros, la criticaron como nunca antes se había criticado a una mujer, pero Sam los soporto y solo por elegancia no les respondió de forma altanera y vulgar.

-14, 14 años de puras mentiras, Integra. Murmuro Sam, levantándose.

Ella, pensaba que Integra ni siquiera merecía que la llamara mamá. Fue a su cuarto y se miro en el espejo, no lo entendía aun, su reflejo era mas claro de lo usual. Pero, aun podía verse perfectamente. Odiaba parecerse a su madre, desgraciadamente era igual a ella, solo se distinguía por su cabello y ojos. No soportaba verse así, tan igual a Integra, tenia que parar. Parar el parentesco, aunque le cueste caro, se quito su traje verde y se coloco uno negro con la corbata roja.

-hay que parar, no puedo parecerme a ella. Murmuro tomando unas tijeras muy afiladas y azotando sus lentes contra la pared, rompiéndolos en mil pedazos.

Empezó a cortar bruscamente su cabello. Los largos, sedosos y negros cabellos, que llegaban a debajo de sus muslos. Estos, caían delicadamente al suelo frente a ella.

-no me ganaras, Integra Hellsing!.

-solo eres, una ramera!. Zorra cínica!. Acostarte con un maldito vampiro!. Y que hay de tu deber, dama de hielo?!. Solo, eres una basura que merecía morir!. Empezó a gritar.-me alegro de que hayas muerto!. Y maldigo el día en que te acostaste con un mounstro!!.

Afuera, seras se dirigía al cuarto de Sam, cuando pudo oírla gritando e insultando a Integra. Esto le preocupo y entro de golpe al cuarto de Sam. Pudo verla con lo ojos muy abiertos, en vez de marrones, rojos carmín. Su cabello, había quedado como el del mayor de millenium.

-Samantha!. Grito seras molesta, algo que no era común en ella. Pero, no le gustaba que insultaran a su antigua ama.-que diablos has hecho con tu cabello?!.

-nada, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer. Dijo ella, firmemente fulminándola con su mirada ahora carmín, terminando de cortar su cabellera, azotando la tijera contra el espejo, rompiéndolo.

-Sam, tu no eres así. Dijo la vampiresa suavizando la voz, también preocupada por sus ojos, de estado vampírico.

-no, no lo soy. Nunca más, volveré a ser la niña cobarde que fui. No, esa Samantha murió para siempre. Tengo un beber que cumplir, y a pesar de mi naturaleza no voy a permitir que ello se interponga. Odio, ser lo que soy, pero no nunca pude optar mi propia decisión. Estamos, en misión de dios y nada más. Dijo Sam, firmemente, marchándose de su cuarto.

-_una nueva líder ha nacido_. Murmuro seras, antes de salir.

--

**Special thanks…**

**A todos mis lectores y lectoras.**

**We, gente!. Ya parezco kohta Hirano por hablar de tantas webadas!. Jeje, pero ya nos vemos en la próxima, che!.(Como, para no darse cuenta de que soy argentina…XD). No los, nombro a todos por mi problemilla psicológico.**

**EN SERIO, ES UN PROBLEMA GRAVE, PERO ES HEREDITARIO YO LO TENGO DE MI PAPI. PERO WE, ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA INVENTEN LA CURA Y NO TENGA QUE TENER POR TODA MI CASA NOTITAS PEKES AMARILLAS CON LAS COSAS QUE TENGO QUE RECORDAR…**

**Además, si lo repito. ****SORRY****, por no subir el capi, pero…no, aun no tengo algún pero que valga ºoº.**

**SIR C.J.**


	7. Una nueva Mascota

Sub- realidad de Hellsing…parte 7…una nueva mascota…

Un año paso, desde la coronación de la nueva líder Hellsing. Donde el transcurso de la misma, algo muy extraño ocurría en Sam.

En efecto, ya casi era toda draculina, sus colmillos ya eran como dos filosas navajas. Sus ojos, cada noche se tornaban de un suave rojizo.

Ese día, se encontraba en su colegio. Walter, ahora su tutor, tuvo que hablar y persuadir al personal directivo, para que la joven líder Hellsing, pudiera estudiar en las instalaciones.

Ya que, los demás se negaban rotundamente a estar con ella, solo por que a cada persona que comentaban rumores acerca de ella. De los que, desgraciadamente, eran ciertos sobre su nueva forma.

-Mira, llego la alienígena. Dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, mirando a Sam.

Ella, entro como siempre a los pasillos, abrió su casillero y metió sus libros dentro de el. No tenía amigos, tampoco los quería, si los tuviera no durarían por mucho.

Seras, cada día insistía en que bebiera sangre, por lo menos de animal. Pero la joven, se negaba firmemente, no quería ser un individuo de la noche. Recordaba aun, la última vez que vio a su padre biológico. Como lo odiaba, mas que nada en el mundo. Igual, a su madre, ellos eran los seres mas odiados para la joven. Cuando los insultaba cruelmente, sin ningún respeto, eso casi hacia estallar, al paciente shinigami.

Ya casi, era imposible controlarla, pero de una forma u otra la gran bestia se dominaba. Pero, en Walter se cosechaba una gran duda.

Samantha, hacia mucho tiempo, que se encerraba en su cuarto después de trabajar. Nadie, podía entrar allí y hacia varias noches todos, en especial Seras, sintieron una gran fuerza salir de allí. Al intentar sabe que era, solo un grito desde dentro vasto, para que nadie mencionara el tema.

Pero, si esto seguía todos correrían peligro. Alucard, al morir Integra fue completamente liberado sus sellos, por lo que alguien mas tendría que ocupar el nuevo puesto de los sellos de la familia Hellsing.

La joven Sam, se encontraba en los jardines de su colegio. Allí, pasaba los recesos entre las clases, leyendo algunos libros, para ampliar sus conocimientos, de su familia.

-Hum…los sellos de Alucard. Musito a lo bajo.

En ese momento, una chica, la misma que la llamo alienígena al entrar al colegio, se acerco. Miro a Sam, desdeñosamente y de su bolsillo quito un fino cigarrillo.

-Hola, alienígena. Saludo la chica.

-Buenos días, Claire. Saludo sam, sin ninguna emoción y viendo, como la chica fumaba el cigarrillo.

-Sabes, deberías intentarlo. Dijo Claire, dando una bocanada de humo.

-Fumar?. Ni lo sueñes, no dañare mi salud. Además, ya es muy molesto vivir con fumadores.

-Oh, si claro. Y a mí, que me importa tu vida?. Pregunto burlonamente mientras sam se levantaba.

-Yo, nunca dije que tuviera que importarte. Yo, simplemente digo que es muy molesto convivir con fumadores.

-Con razón no tienes amigos.

-Tampoco los quiero. Son, solo seres buscando una confianza que nunca se les vera otorgada. Así que, es mejor que te vayas, por que no tengo deseos de seguir esta conversación. Dijo sam, fríamente mirando directamente a los ojos zafiros de la chica.

-Sabias…eres muy pesada, por eso mis AMIGAS y yo, te hicimos un obsequio.

-No me interesa, mejor guárdatelo y no me molestes.

-Ohh…chicas!!!.

En ese momento, salieron de la nada, muchas chicas vestidas de porristas al igual que la otra. Estas, también llevaban cigarrillos en sus labios con brillo, empujaron a sam y comenzaron a tirarle globos llenos de pintura azul, roja y blanca.

-Ya, déjeme!. Grito sam, llena de ira.

-Claro que no, alienígena!. Dijo Claire, tirándole un globo con pintura roja.

Este, cayo justo encima de la cabeza de sam y eso agoto, la poca paciencia de la joven. Estaba, tan molesta que despertó su estado vampírico, rio entre dientes y sus gafas cayeron al suelo.

-Miren, como quedo nada mas!. Se burlaban las porristas.-que idiota eres, sam!.

-No…yo, jeje me rio por que, serán castigadas. Dijo sam, maliciosamente con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

La sonrisa de las porristas, se esfumaron en un instante y dejaron caer sus cigarros en el piso. Sam, se acerco lentamente mientras ellas retrocedían, hasta que ataco a una de ellas azotándola contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente. Todas gritaron y huyeron por los pasillos del colegio.

Ya, era tarde, las 18:00 p.m para ser exactos. Ya que, la joven líder Hellsing se quedaba tiempo extra para leer y distraerse un poco. No había ningún profesor cerca, solo en la zona de castigados.

-PROFESOR!!!!!. Gritaron las porristas, corriendo a la sala de castigados.

Este, después de liberar a los otros malos estudiantes, salió de inmediato en la busca de los aterradores gritos.

-Ah, ah. Dijo Samantha, a una porrista tomándola por un hombro, a su oído.-tu no, te me escapas, Alison.

La tomo fuertemente y golpeo su nariz, azotándola contra el suelo. Esto, la hacia sentir bien, por así decirlo. Vengarse, para ella era la mejor cosa que el mundo le podría ofrecer.

-HELLSING!!!. Grito el profesor, tratando de detener a sam.

Justo en ese momento, Walter estacionaba el auto para buscar a su señorita. Al ver que no salía, del establecimiento opto por entrar en el. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo, al ver muchas chicas inconscientes en los pasillos y a su señorita tratando de matar a Claire.

-HELLSING YA BASTA!!. Grito el profesor, tratando de detenerla mientras golpeaba a Claire.

A esto, Walter corrió a todo lo que pudo y abrazo por detrás a su señorita, tratando de detenerla.

-Samantha Hellsing, ya basta!. Grito fuertemente y muy molesto.

Sam, pataleaba y trataba de liberarse de Walter a cualquier costo. El profesor, se marcho con las chicas para que las curaran. Cuando la joven logro liberarse, corrió con sus ojos ahora carmines, hasta ser detenida por los hilos de plata de Walter.

Esto, la hiso gritar aguda y fuertemente. Walter, no tenía intenciones de lastimarla, pero no había otra forma de detenerla. Desmayada, cayó al suelo y fue cargada en brazos por el shinigami.

Este, estaba muy molesto con sam, pero nunca creyó que fuera a tal extremo de golpear así a sus compañeras. Pero, entendió su enojo al notar que estaba completamente llena de pintura.

Recostó a sam en su cama, después de que ella se bañara y cambiara, para verla detenidamente. Se encontraban, en el cuarto del mayordomo, ya que sam no quería que el entre en su cuarto.

Sus ojos, eran rojo como la sangre, apretaba fuertemente las sabanas entre sus dedos respirando y elevando mucho su pecho. Encogiéndose, en si misma.

-Sam, ya cálmate. Dijo Walter, seriamente por estar así de molesto.

Ella suspiro y sentándose en su cama le dijo al mayordomo.-me voy a mi cuarto.

-No, Samantha. Tú, te quedaras aquí y me dirás exactamente como paso todo esto. Dijo Walter, sentándose frente a ella y cruzándose de brazos.

No iba a ceder, eso era obvio, pero Samantha era su ama y podía hacer todo lo que quería. Walter, era su mayordomo y tutor, pero nunca se enteraría de lo que ocultaba la joven.

-Por que, te escondes siempre en tu cuarto y no dejas que entremos?. Pregunto directamente y mirándola a los ojos.

-No te interesa. Es asunto mío, y me voy. Dijo sam, levantándose y caminando a la puerta.

Al querer abrirla noto que estaba cerrada, Walter rio internamente y le mostro sin mirarla las llaves en su mano.

-Buscabas esto?. Pregunto burlonamente.

-Basta Walter, no me gusta esto.

-Samantha, hice un juramento a tu madre de que te protegería. Y para hacerlo, necesito saber que pasa.

-NO PASA NADA, WALTER!. Estallo sam, al escuchar a su mayordomo nombrar a Integra.

-Si pasa, no podrás salir hasta que me digas que esta sucediendo!. Dijo Walter, molesto levantándose.

-Pues, no te lo diré!. Dijo sam, golpeando la puerta.

Tres veces la golpeo y su mano traspaso la puerta. Los ojos del mayordomo y sam, se abrieron excesivamente. A ella, enfado por completo que se estuviera convirtiendo en draculina. Pero eso, le dio la oportunidad de escapar de Walter.

Traspaso la puerta y salió corriendo del cuarto de Walter. El, abrió su puerta y fue tras ella, pero su nariz fue chocada contra la del cuarto de sam. Ella, se encerró y no abriría.

-Samantha, ábreme. Ordeno Walter.

-No!. No eres mí padre ni mí madre, eres mí mayordomo y YO soy TÚ ama. Dijo sam, molesta sentándose en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Samantha, ábreme o sino…

-O sino qué?!.

-Me veré obligado, a comentar esto con su majestad.

-Y que hará esa vieja conmigo?!.

-Esa, es una falta de respeto muy grave!.

-Y qué?. Walter, no quiero que me molesten ahora. Dijo sam, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada.

Walter, tendría que esperar a que se le pasara la locura a su dama. Procedió en irse y revisar los papeles, ya firmados por ella.

Samantha, pasados 15 min no sintió la presencia de su mayordomo, cerca de ella. Lo quería mucho, pero no le gustaba que se metiera en sus cosas.

Su cuarto, ya no era como antes, en efecto al conocer la ciencia que practicaba su bisabuelo quiso intentarlo. Las paredes, manchadas de sangre con muchos papeles escritos pegados a ellas. Todo, completamente desordenado con libros, papeles escritos y escrituras maléficas. Sin darse cuenta, la joven se estaba metiendo con los sellos de su padre.

En el medio de la habitación, tapado con una alfombra, se encontraba el gran símbolo de los Hellsing. La estrella, con muchas palabras escritas a su alrededor, conjuros y maleficios, escritos con la misma sangre virgen de un Hellsing.

Las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, daban un gran aspecto lúgubre al cuarto. Sam, hacia ya 8 meses exactamente, que usaba unos guantes negros. Se sentó en su cama, mirando sus manos enguantadas del fino material de la seda. Suspiro y desabrocho el pequeño botón que arreglaba y sostenía el guante.

Al hacerlo, lo subió por su mano, dando a descubrir muchas cicatrices. Cortes viejos y recientes, el la blanca y tersa piel de la actual y nueva líder Hellsing. Uno, se encontraba justamente en la vena indicada para que alguien se suicidara. Las yemas de sus dedos, todas agujereadas por los múltiples pinchazos de la joven.

-Aun…aun, no logro entenderlo. Musito sam, acariciando su mano, sintiendo las marcas en su piel, frunciendo el ceño.

Ya casi, no había ningún lugar en su cuerpo, que no estuviera marcado. Las batallas, los crueles latigazos de su padre adoptivo y la ahora brujería y alquimia que practicaba. Lo peor, era que se acercaba un baile, al que estaría obligada a ir. El vestido que usaría, ya estaba comprado y descansaba hasta el día indicado, en su armario.

Camino, lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente a su espejo. Su reflejo, ya no estaba era obvio, ya casi era la nueva draculina original. Pero, donde había quedado su mitad humana?. Esa pregunta, siempre fue contestada por ella misma, con un: ''_la perdí, al hacerme líder''._

Toco el espejo, un poco triste al no poder reflejarse. Pero, al apoyarse un poco en el, cayo como si alguien la hubiera empujado a entrar allí. Sintió miedo, pero no daría ninguna señal de ello, era una Hellsing, y los Hellsing no tienen miedo.

-Donde estoy?. Pregunto para si misma, dando vueltas en si misma.

Todo allí, era oscuro, muy oscuro de repente diviso un claro. Donde, paso a posarse allí y aparecer en un gran castillo. De una era, muy antigua, mujeres mucamas, vestidas como la edad media, caminando por los pasillos. Ella, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero recordaba la descripción del lugar, no lo había visto, ni escuchado sino que lo había leído.

Era, la misma guarida del conde Drácula, camino lentamente hasta parar en una antigua sala. Con negros y oscuros sillones en ella, en el sillón central, que se encontraba frente a una chimenea, se posaba un hombre.

De un fino traje color negro y corbata roja, guantes blancos y muy lisos. Donde en su mano, colgaba una copa de un líquido rojizo. A pesar de estar dándole la espalda a sam, ella sabía quien era perfectamente. El, era su padre biológico, dio la vuelta y trataría de encontrar la salida para volver a su cuarto.

-Donde crees que vas, Samantha?. Pregunto el hombre, sin mirarla.

-A mi cuarto, ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí. Dijo sam, apretando sus puños firmemente.

-Tú, estas aquí por algo que estas haciendo. Dijo, parándose y dejando la copa en una fina mesa junto al asiento.

-Yo, solo hago mi trabajo y nada más, Alucard.

-Por que me llamas así?. La última vez que nos vimos, me llamaste papá. O no?.

-Sí, pero ahora he madurado y no te mereces ese nombre. Al descubrir que Integra estuvo contigo, ninguno merece el nombre de papá o mamá.

-Tú madre, merece más que nadie ese nombre. Dijo Alucard, molesto parándose frente a ella.

-No!. Ninguno, será mi padre ni madre!. Ambos, son unos…

-Vamos!. Dilo si te crees tan valiente, como para enfrentarme!. Estallo el nosferatu gritando, más molesto que nunca.

-Pues si lo diré, por que yo sí tengo agallas para enfrentarme a mis problemas y no huir de ellos!. Ustedes, son unos MOUSTROS!!!.

-Noticia del día!. Pues, tendrás que aceptarlo, tu desgraciado abuelo práctico la alquimia conmigo y me ato con sus sellos!.

-Pero, ahora estas libre!. Libre, desde que Integra murió!. Solo, estabas esperando que te libere para poder huir y abandonarme como lo hacen todos!. Dijo ella, totalmente furiosa conteniendo las lágrimas. Pero, siempre manteniendo la cabeza en alto, enfrentando al nosferatu.

-Simplemente, no hagas lo que piensas hacer. Si lo haces, quedaras condenada de por vida a ser un esclavo como yo. Dijo Alucard, suavizando la voz y volviéndose a sentar.

-Ya, soy una esclava de mi propia familia.

-Una cruel y sangrienta batalla se avecina, mejor prepárate como sabes hacerlo y no, tomando el camino fácil. De lo contrario, sufrirás la misma suerte que yo.

-Entonces, con más razón los necesito, al hacerlo seré dueña de todo en mí. Desde el legado Hellsing, hasta los mismos conjuros que te ataron a ti. Prometí proteger a Inglaterra, sin importar el costo y he de cumplir esa promesa, aunque me cueste la vida.

-Solo, vete y recuerda lo que te diré. Nunca, juegues con cosas que no puedas controlar. De lo contrario, sufrías eternamente y sin ninguna escapatoria.

Samantha, ante eso hirvió de rabia, sonrojándose por ello, como nunca antes. Dio la espalda a su padre y diviso un espejo, corrió hacia el traspasándolo. Para volver otra vez a su cuarto.

Un gran y estruendoso ruido se escucho afuera. Samantha se acerco a su ventana, para observar miles de aviones sobrevolando Londres, bombardeándola fuertemente. Miro el jardín y unos soldados corrían hacia la mansión.

-N-no. Musito Samantha, abriendo sus ojos excesivamente.

-.-

-SERAS!!!. Grito Pip, mientras trataba de pasar por los jardines.

-Aquí estoy!. Dijo seras, cargando su halconeen.

-Q-que diablos sucede?. Pregunto el mercenario, disparando a los soldados.

-N-no lo se!. Hay, que poner a salvo a la señorita!. Dijo seras, entrando con Pip a la mansión.

Walter, se encontraba en la oficina de sam, ordenando algunos papeles. Pero, cuando escucho el bombardeo, no dudo ni un solo instante en correr al cuarto de su doncella.

Sam, se encontraba parada en medio de pentagrama de los Hellsing. Llevaba como vestimentas, una bata antigua de color marrón y el cetro que le dieron en su ceremonia.

-por mi juramento a la corona, vengo humildemente hacia ti, Abraham van Hellsing. Tengo tu sangre en mi sangre, has permitido que nuestro esclavo escape. Por lo que, te pido que brindes nuevamente los poderes con los cuales los ataste, para proclamar a al nuevo esclavo. Musito sam, haciendo que el pentagrama brillara y los símbolos se levantaran.

Sam, unió sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, colocando el cetro frente a ella. Sus ojos, se volvieron rojos como la sangre. En eso, se levantaron del suelo, los símbolos que se encontraba junto a cada punta de la estrella. Dibujados, con la mismísima sangre de la joven y actual líder Hellsing.

Estos, se pegaron en el cuerpo de Samantha. Haciendo, que toda su piel quemara y ella gritara de dolor.

Su cruz de plata, descansaba en su mesa de luz, levito en aire y termino en el antebrazo izquierdo de la joven sam, junto con su cetro. Internándose en su piel, y recorriendo su brazo, hasta llegar a la yema de sus finos dedos. De los cuales, salieron finas cadenas de plata, que en la punta sostenían una pequeña esfera también de plata.

Lo peor para ella, fue caer de rodillas en el suelo, sobre el pentagrama. Donde, se rompió su capa, dando a conocer solo sus comunes vestimentas (no el traje, sino la falda, camisa, etc.).

Esta, se rompió a causa que en las cicatrices, dejadas por su padre hacia algunos años, se volvieron a abrir. Dando a conocer, de las entrañas de la joven, alas.

Pero, no cualquier par de alas, en la parte derecha de su espalda. Era como la de un angel muy blanca y pura pero la otra en la izquierda, vieja y rota como la de un murciélago.

Walter, sintió la feroz fuerza de proveniente del cuarto de sam, sin mencionar sus agudos pero desgarradores gritos. Corrió, a todo lo que pudo hasta entrar de golpe. Observando aterrado el cuarto de su doncella. Pero, su vista se centro en la misma sam, quien ahora era una mezcla de un angel y un demonio.

Parte humana, parte inhumana, pura e impura. El mayordomo, quiso entrar en el pentagrama, pero cuando puso un solo pie dentro. Samantha, lo fulmino con su mirada carmín y todo el símbolo se apago.

La miro, su camisa rota y desabotonada, manchada de sangre. Walter, la tomo por los hombros y quiso detenerla.

-Samantha!. Contrólate!. Grito Walter, mientras sam quería golpearlo.

Al hacerlo, Walter se separo y la tomo con sus hilos. Estos, la rodearon y apretaron, pero ella sonrió como su padre y abrió sus alas, rompiéndolos en mil pedazos. Justo, en ese momento una bomba cayó en el jardín de los Hellsing, rompiendo algunas ventanas. Samantha, salió por una de ellas, hasta caer, levitando a dos cm del suelo.

-Walter, donde esta la señorita!. Grito seras, entrando al cuarto con su halconeen.

-Vamos!. Esta afuera, pero es su forma draculina!. Dijo Walter molesto, saltando por la ventana.

Había olvidado, que ya no era tan joven como antes. Por lo que, cayo, no de pie, sino con una rodilla en el suelo. Eso, no lo detendría.

Mato a unos soldados que intentaron dispararle. Miro de golpe, frente a el y vio a una Samantha, enloquecida por la batalla y matanza.

Asesinando a golpes a todos los soldados que hallaba e incluso, algunos de los gansos salvajes. Salto de golpe, terminando sobre un avión, que tenia la bandera alemana en el.

Hiso un puño con su mano, uniendo las finas cadenas, para que de ellas, saliera de la parte de su muñeca, una gruesa espada negra. Con la que, perforo el avión matando al piloto.

El hidroavión cayo en picada, con la joven sobre el. Ella, lo tomo por un vidrio y lo lanzo hacia la torre de Londres.

La matanza por ella continuo, pero no pudo ser detenida por nadie, aun. En efecto, después de 2 horas matando y destruyendo Londres, comenzó a llover. Ella, solo reía y sonreía, matando soldados y civiles inocentes. Todo, por saciar el hambre de un vampiro que poseía.

Samantha, se encontraba matando a puñaladas a un civil británico. Cuando, comenzó a llover se separo del hombre y miro al cielo oscuro. Unas balas, interceptaron en su espalda por uno soldados ingleses. Pero, ella se regenero al instante y los mato de un solo golpe.

Se paro, agitada y respirando por la boca, donde una joven mujer la miraba por detrás. Esta, tenía un largo cabello dorado, ojos zafiros y una extraña y suave luz alrededor de su cuerpo. En efecto, esa era Integra, miraba completamente destruida, a su hija. Sabía muy bien, que la odiaba con toda el alma.

Camino lentamente, hasta pararse en el lado izquierdo de la chica. Colocando su mano, en su hombro derecho, haciendo que volviera la vieja sam.

Sintió ese calor, que le traía muchos recuerdos. Más que recuerdos, eran momentos que ella anhelaba de niña que pasaran. Tales, como una madre cariñosa con ella, un padre comprensivo y también cariñoso.

De las frías y oscuras sombras, apareció un hombre con un traje rojo. Se quito, su sombrero y sus gafas, para ver con total desilusión a su hija. En efecto, allí estaban los padres biológicos de la joven.

Se paro, en el lado derecho de sam, colocando su mano, que ahora solo llevaba guantes blancos y lisos. En el hombro izquierdo de la joven, a diferencia de Integra, a el lo rodeaba una clara luz negra.

-Sam…que has hecho?. Musito Integra, tratando de abrazar a sam, a su oído.

Ella, abrió sus ojos de pronto y los entrecerró con ira, volviéndolo carmín nuevamente. Se dio vuelta y miro a sus padres con un atroz odio.

-Lo que debía hacer. Dijo sam firme, separándose.

-Sam...yo…

-Tú no digas nada!. Solo, eres una zorra sínica!. Maldijo sam, apretando sus puños, mientras gotas de lluvia los mojaban a los tres.

-Lo se, sam. Se…que piensas eso de mí, y que te he enseñado a odiar a los seres impuros…pero…sabes que siempre te he querido…

-Y te atreves a decirme que me quieres?!. Tú, si me hubieras querido, no te abrías ido con el y ahora, no tendría que sufrir esto!!. Te maldigo Integra Hellsing! ¡Te maldigo!. Grito sam, tapándose los oídos, con las yemas de sus dedos, ya convertidas en las finas cadenas de plata.

-Samantha, sabes bien que nosotros siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti.

-Para mí?!. Ustedes, solo pensaron en sí mismos!. Sabiendo perfectamente, que yo me convertiría en un maldito mounstro!!.

Ellos, estaban separados, alrededor de 3 metros, de los cuales, Integra retrocedió un paso, ofendida y dolida. Alucard, entendió a su hija, que se abrazaba a ella misma, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Camino, lentamente hasta estar frente a ella. Se inclino e hiso, lo que nadie nunca hiso con ella, ni siquiera su propia madre. La beso, delicadamente en su frente, levantando su barbilla.

A esta nunca prueba de afecto recibida, sam abrió sus ojos y se entrego a un llanto silencioso. Las finas cadenas retrocedieron y volvieron a ocupar lugar, en las venas de la joven sam. Sus alas, quemaron hasta volver a ocuparse en el interior de su espalda. Sus manos, se cubrieron por unos guantes blancos, con el pentagrama de los Hellsing.

-Tu madre y yo...Siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti…pero, también recuerda lo que eres…eres mi pequeño angelito…el cual, no tiene que convertirse en un moustro. Musito Alucard, mirándola a los ojos, con una total ternura.

Sam, cayo de rodillas, mientras Alucard se alejaba, e Integra colocaba su brazo junto al de Alucard. Caminando entrelazados por los brazos, hasta desparecer, en unas frías y oscuras sombras.

Samantha, siguió llorando bajo la lluvia, hasta ser encontrada por Walter. El, comprendió y vio a su señora antes de irse con Alucard, bajo la cabeza y se arrodillo junto a sam. La abrazo fuertemente, mientras ella lloraba y se aferraba a su cuello.

-Sam…esto…no tiene vuelta atrás…pero, trata de encontrarla. Musito Walter, besando su mejilla abrazándola.

-_Soy…un mounstro…y nada lo podrá cambiar…nunca…_


	8. Traiciones I

**Ja!**

**QUE SE PENSARON???QUE ME MORÍ???XD**

**Pues, malas noticas…u_u…no me morí XD**

**Pero, una mejor!. Aquí, esta la actu!. A mí y una fiel lectora nos gusto! Y ASI SE VA A QUEDAR!, QUIERAN O NO!. U_O**

**=.='' dios…que mala….-.-'' pero posta:**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****he, decir que siempre me a gustado escribir sobre Walter. A pesar, de que no muchos le den importancia y de que sea traidor¬¬. Pero, me gusta que aparezca y tenga amores, con las personas menos esperadas 8D.**

**Pd: con mis amigas en una pijamada, vimos…algo que se nos quedo como 0.O. WHAT??. Exacto, una película para mayores de 21 D8. Esto nos, asqueo, emociono, traumo, paralizo y confundido, al tope. Pero, con esto, he de tener las descripciones más que suficientes en la parte de educación sexual, o mejor dicho biología.**

**Ósea…en este cap *LEMON*. Bueh, para mi es lemon y quizás para ustedes sea suavizado :P. si quieren lemon…solo, díganlo por reviews! XD. *pervertidos . XD***

**Naaa….joda, no se enojen.**

**Luego, no me vengan con que no les dije nada! XD**

Sub-realidad de Hellsing…parte 8…traiciones…

-señorita!. Grito Walter, mientras destrozaba a algunos soldados.

-Walter!. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Respondió Samantha, mientras corría disparando a unos soldados.

2 horas, solamente 2 horas hacían falta, para que la propia líder hellsing, saliera al combate. En efecto, la llamada tercera guerra mundial, había comenzado. Aun, no se sabían con exactitud los motivos de esta, pero un hombre de cada familia inglesa o alemana. Tendría que enlistarse en el ejército, para combatir por su país. Ya habían bombardeado todo el norte de Londres, una noche, casualmente cuando se encontraba allí, la joven líder hellsing.

Había, salido para una conferencia con la mesa redonda.

--

_Varias horas atrás…_

Los dos principales miembros de la organización hellsing, saldrían hacia la cuidad de Darlington. Para asistir, a una reunión de la mesa redonda, nada extraño ya que hacia varios años, por cuestiones de seguridad. Por que, corrían algunos riesgos de ser descubiertos, cosa que era muy probable, ya que hace solo 2 meses alguien traiciono a la convención.

Walter, entro a la habitación de la joven sir. Ella, aun podía dormir por las noches, pero cada tanto no podía digerir sus alimentos, sin sentir nauseas. Seras, le había dicho que podría considerar en probar la sangre, aunque sea de animal. Pero a esto, Samantha se negó rotundamente, odiaba en todo contexto a los demonios. Aunque, más allá de ellos seguía teniendo un gran rencor hacia su madre. Ya que, ella siempre le enseño a detestar a esos seres impuros, alejados de la humanidad.

-señorita, se siente bien?. Pregunto Walter, mientras dejaba el desayuno de la joven en sus rodillas.

-si, supongo. Respondió sam, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldar de su cama.

-recuerde, que hoy partiremos hacia Darlington, para su junta.

-si, lo se Walter. Dijo sam, bebiendo el té.

Al hacerlo, sintió fuertes arcadas en su garganta. Se levanto de golpe, casi haciendo que su desayuno cayera al suelo. Corrió hacia el baño, y el mayordomo escucho sonidos de sam, devolviendo el apenas digerido desayuno.

-hace…ya muchas semanas que estoy así. Dijo sam, saliendo del baño bastante débil.

-señorita, creo que tiene que considerar… dijo Walter, preocupado por la salud de su señorita.

El, ni siquiera llego a terminar su frase, cuando Samantha lo fulmino con la mirada.-no, Walter. Me niego a beber la sangre, de algún hombre, aunque este sea un maldito desgraciado. Dijo ella, volviéndose a sentar.

-pero, ya hace varias semanas que esta así. Si esto continua, se volverá mas y mas débil. Dijo Walter, preocupado notando, que el rostro de sam, parecía mas delgado casi demacrado.

-lo se, pero…no puedo hacerlo, quizás algún día lo haga. Pero, no será hoy. Dijo sam, suavizando su voz, suspirando.

-anoche, pudo dormir?.

-si, como siempre. Pero, mi reflejo se hace cada vez mas claro.

-sigo, insistiendo. Me preocupa su salud, su rostro casi esta demacrado, si hubiera algún combate, se sentirá frustrada al ver que no podrá luchar, como quisiera.

-lo he pensado, pero…espero, que no haya uno por algún tiempo. Además…prometiste, que me cuidarías no?. Pregunto sam, sonriendo burlonamente como su padre.

-no cabe, la menor duda señorita. Dijo Walter, con la misma expresión.

El mayordomo, se despidió de su señorita para luego marcharse. Sam, por su parte procedió a vestirse y prepararse para su viaje. Irían, ella y Walter en tren hacia la cuidad de Darlington. Hacia solo cuatro meses había cumplido ya, sus 17 años. En el lapso desde sus 14 hasta ahora, se había vuelto toda una mujer. En su colegio, llamaba mucho la atención por su belleza y ya muchos jóvenes estaban tras ella. Pero, Samantha solo tenia ojos para su trabajo, para ella el deber era mucho mas importante, que ella misma. A no ser, quizás su honor.

Partieron, hacia la cuidad de Darlington, donde seria la convención de la mesa redonda. Pero, al llegar solo había cadáveres pudriéndose en la lluvia. Por ello, Walter dejo en la alcaldía a sam, mientras el, se iría a arreglar unos asuntos de la organización.

En la alcaldía, se encontraban reunidos los doce miembros de la mesa redonda, sam incluida. Entre ellos, sin ninguna anticipación se hallaba su majestad. Nadie, sabia que asistiría, pero ella tenia que hacer un anuncio muy importante.

-buenas tardes, su majestad. Saludo sam, asiendo una reverencia a la reina, para después tomar su asiento.

-mi querida sir hellsing, tome asiento por favor, todos estamos en una gran crisis.

-si, su majestad.

-bien, todos aquí sabemos, que se ha desatado la Tercera Guerra Mundial, algo que no podremos tolerar, es la traición, como ya muchos saben. Dijo su majestad, poniéndose de pie.

-lo sabemos, su majestad. Respondieron los sires.

-en todo caso, vine aquí para hacer un triste anuncio.

-que sucede, su majestad?. Pregunto el joven sir penwood.

-verán, se ha acusado de alta…no, altísima traición a Inglaterra, por una de las personas reunidas aquí en esta sala.

-y…a que se debe, eso su majestad?. Pregunto sir Islands, con un aire de satisfacción.

-me, sorprende su pregunta, sir Islands. Dijo su majestad, sarcásticamente.

-Ejem…en fin, dado esto…he, de desterrar a una familia que nos ha servido fielmente los últimos siglos. Pero, su último descendiente ha ocultado un gran secreto, del cual no hemos de tolerar. Continúo la mujer.

-pero, sin rodeos su majestad, ya diga quien es LA bastarda que traiciono a nuestra noble nación. Dijo sir Islands, sonriendo.

-tiene razón, sir….lo lamento en el alma…pero…

-Samantha Celia Hamilton hellsing, tu y tu familia quedaran exiliados de Inglaterra. Dijo su majestad, firmemente mirando a sam.

Ella, quedo totalmente paralizada…como, había pasado eso?, es cierto, nunca dijo a nadie su estado de draculina ni que era, la nueva mascota de los hellsing.

-q-q-qué?...p-p-pero, su majestad!. Protesto Samantha, poniéndose de pie.

-no hay nada que decir, sam. Tu has ocultado por mucho esto, he incluso ha salido de tus manos el vampiro que tu familia controlaba.

-s-su majestad…no, puede hacer esto…mi…mi familia, se ocupo por años de la exterminación, mis antepasados lucharon en las guerras dándonos prestigio, y es mi turno de hacerlo!!.

-ya he dado la orden, Samantha. Quedas, exiliada de Inglaterra…a pesar, de que fuiste unas de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida, he de decírtelo, has cometido alta traición y tu misma sabes lo que hacemos con los traidores…pero, al ser como eres, decidimos hacer una excepción y solo exiliarte, en vez de matarte a golpes. Ya…fuera….

-p-pero…quien, se ocupara de los vampiros?!. Solo nosotros podemos hacerlo!.

-de eso, ahora se destinara una nueva familia y nuevos herederos al trono…usted, ya no pertenecerá a la aristocracia inglesa…desde ahora…solo, se conocerá como Samantha Hamilton…o, solo Samantha. Dijo su majestad, cortante, volviéndose a sentar.

-de veras…lo lamento, en el alma, mi querida sam. Pensó, para sus adentros la reina, mientras cerraba los ojos entrelazando sus dedos.

Samantha, se quedo paralizada, hasta que noto la sonrisa de triunfo del joven sir Islands. A ello, sam puso en alto su orgullo y se marcho, con toda la dignidad que conservaba.

-sir hellsing!. Dijo Walter, al verla salir del edificio casi corriendo.

-NO SOY UNA SIR, WALTER. Aclaro sam, subiendo al auto apretando sus puños.

Walter, no dijo nada subió al auto y le pidió a sam, que le contara que sucedió en la conferencia. El mayordomo, comprendió lo relatado, por lo menos agradeció que no fuera mandada a prisión como a su antigua y finada señora.

Samantha, en ves de sentarse en el asiento trasero del automóvil, opto por sentarse junto a su mayordomo. Apoyando su cabeza, en su hombro conteniendo las lágrimas, ya que su honor había sido cruelmente manchado. Walter, rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la joven, atrayéndola más hacia si. Quedando, ambos pegados uno con otro, mientras volvían a Londres. Ella, coloco su cabeza, en las piernas de su mayordomo, llorando el silencio. Pero, al final quedando dormida. Walter, conducía pero, eso no le impidió colocar sus manos, en el estomago de sam. Subiendo, lentamente hasta terminar acariciando sus senos.

De pronto, comenzó a llover fuertemente, Walter paro el auto y sam despertó. No le dijo nada a su mayordomo, quien se sonrojo notablemente. Miro su camisa y estaba desabrochada, el estaba por decir algo pero Samantha, coloco uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

Se sentó, con las piernas abiertas sobre el, abriendo su camisa. Walter callo y la recostó sobre el volante rozando sus labios por sus senos mientras ella suspiraba acariciando sus cabellos. Sam, se levanto e hiso una fuerte y notable presión en su entrepierna y Walter sonrió. Ella, devolvió la sonrisa mordiéndose suavemente el labio inferior. Donde, se acerco lentamente a los labios de su mayordomo. El, rodeo con sus manos su cintura, pero con sus hilos hiso tirar el asiento hasta quedar como una semicama. Samantha, le sonrió y el la sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo.

Para que sus labios se unieran, solo hacían falta dos milímetros. Ambos, sentían el cálido aliento del otro. Walter, saboreo los dulces y cálidos labios de su ama, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sentía, que su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho. Desabrocho por completo la camisa de sam y la deslizo por sus hombros. Ella, acaricio su pecho y desabrocho sus pantalones.

Sam, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella quería hacerlo. Su mayordomo, fue su confidente toda su vida y en los últimos meses se fue internando más y más en su ser. El, giro y beso con pasión los senos de su señorita, dejando una notable marca en uno de ellos, bajando por su estomago hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón. Lo desabrocho y comenzó a besar, ese punto completamente prohibido para cualquier hombre. Ella, gritaba por mas placer y el, solo se lo otorgaba.

Ella, giro y miro coqueta a Walter, debajo de ella. Bajo besando su pecho y hundió su cabeza en su entrepierna. Walter, se derretía por dentro, tomo suavemente la cabeza de sam y la balanceo hacia adelante y atrás.

De pronto, se oyó una gran explocion cerca de ellos. Walter se sentó y soltó la cabeza de sam, ambos miraron por la ventanilla y vieron algunos edificios incendiarse. Se miraron y ella se enrojeció por completo, y el también. Se colocaron rápidamente sus prendas. Cuando se oyó nuevamente otra explosión, sam salió del auto seguida de Walter..

-Walter!. Que, fue eso?. Pregunto sam, al notar que Walter paro de pronto.

-estallo una bomba cerca de nosotros. Dijo Walter, un poco preocupado.

-una bomba?. Podrá ser que…

Antes, de terminar la frase unos soldados cayeron en el capot del elegante auto. Estos, dispararon en su interior, Walter logro justo a tiempo proteger a su señorita y a el, de los terribles disparos. Se alejaron del vehículo antes que este se estrellara. Sam, desgraciadamente se encontraba débil, algo que la hacia sentir frustrada. Por suerte, nunca iba a ningún lugar sin estar armada, ya que se rehusaba a caer nuevamente en los poderes vampíricos, que una vez se salieron de control.

Tomo, de su cinturón una arma, y mato a varios soldados, con una puntería perfecta, tal cual lo hacia su madre y padre.

-de donde vienen?. Pregunto sam, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la de Walter, disparando a los soldados.

-no lo se, señorita. Hay, que ponerla a salvo. Dijo Walter, tratando de concentrarse en la batalla y no en lo que acababa de suceder.

Corrieron, a todo lo que podían hasta parar en el centro de un pueblucho de mala leña. Allí, ya se notaba que había una guerra. Personas siendo asesinadas y soldados matando civiles y oponentes.

De pronto, un gran dirigible con la esvástica de los nazis se apareció en la ciudad. Donde, salieron muchos soldados disparando a todo lo que encontraban y fuera un blanco para matar. Walter, entrecerró sus ojos, como si estuviera arrepentido de algo. A pesar, que eso no era lo que había hecho con su señorita. Volvió su vista hacia ella, quien acababa de matar a un soldado, todo lo que importaba por el momento, era protegerla.

-vaya…hubiera jurado, que la sangre hellsing, se había extinguido. Murmuro un soldado nazi disparando a sam.

La bala, intercepto en su hombro, nuevamente, tal cual había ocurrido a sus 14 años. Walter, enfrento al ser, pero sin resultado aparente. Parecía, que ellos habían sido entrenados para luchar con armas como las de Walter o similares.

-tus hilitos, no nos harán nada esta vez. Dijo el tipo, cruelmente.

-w-Walter. Musito sam, casi desmayada.

-señorita, no se preocupe…

El soldado, tiro de los hilos de Walter haciendo, que el mayordomo casi se ahorque con los mismos. Samantha, no tolero eso, mientras Walter caía desmayado ella se regeneraba y se preparaba para luchar.

-vamos!, que harás hellsing?!. Pregunto el soldado burlonamente.

Samantha, lucho fuertemente con aquel ser, hasta que este huyo junto a sus compañeros. Pero, aunque ella por un momento quiso, no logro convertirse nuevamente, en para su majestad denominado, ''la doble pureza''. Pero, eso era solo una distracción, Walter al recobrar su fuerza y conocimiento, aparecieron miles de soldados, pero más que soldados…eran vampiros.

-p-pero, que hacen todos aquí?. Pregunto sam, sorprendida.

-estoy seguro, que esto lo hacían para saber su posición exacta. Dijo Walter, seriamente.

-gracias, angel de la muerte, por ahora solo nos resta esperar. Murmuro un jefe con un uniforme de la SS, mirando por el dirigible, con una sonrisa.

-ordenes directas, del sub-teniente Alfons!. Matar, a el único hellsing con vida y tomar todo su poder, que lleva en la sangre!. Grito un soldado, mirando a sam.

-señorita, quiero que huya de aquí…musito Walter, al oído de sam, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la de ella.

-Walter…no puedo, dejarte aquí solo. Respondió ella, suavemente, recargando su arma recordando, lo sucedido.

-ya estoy viejo y nada se perderá, en cambio si usted muere, nunca me lo perdonaría, además ellos quieren su sangre para volverse mas poderosos.

-de todas formas, Walter. Soy, una hellsing y los hellsing no huyen de las cosas, llegue hasta aquí con valor, y no pienso retroceder. Además…quiero, terminar lo que empezamos. Dijo, seria y a la vez seductoramente.

Walter, estaba a punto de responder, pero los soldados empezaron su ataque, disparando y tratando de golpear al mayordomo y a la joven. Pero, el mayordomo ya mucho no servían sus hilos, al parecer alguien registro como se utilizaban y tomaron medidas para defenderse de ellos. Pero, nadie sabía los trucos que escondía el shinigami.

En efecto, al hacer otras nuevas maniobras, nadie podía predecir sus rápidos movimientos. En cuanto a sam, no era lenta en lo absoluto, pero no tenia la suficiente agilidad. En un momento dado, quedo acorralada por muchos soldados que arrancaron su saco negro. Ella, no retrocedió y decapito a uno de una patada, al disparar, Walter estaba por socorrerla pero en vez de el, todos los soldados fueron atravesados por bayonetas. Estas, quemaron los cuerpos y se convirtieron en pergaminos viejos.

-q-q-qué?. Preguntó para si, Samantha.

Miro, hacia el frente, donde diviso a un hombre alto de cabello corto rubio y ojos verdes. El, se encontraba vestido de sacerdote con una pesada cruz, que colgaba de su cuello.

-Anderson. Dijo Walter, mirando al sacerdote.-que, haces aquí?.

-vine, a conocer a la líder hellsing, ya que he escuchado que sir integra falleció.

Samantha, dio camino firme hacia aquel desconocido hombre.

-ella, murió hace muchos años ya. Dijo sam, firmemente.

-tu, eres la nueva sir hellsing?. Pregunto Anderson.

-ya no, he sido desterrada por su majestad, al ser alguien impuro.

-entiendo…de todas formas, me han enviado del vaticano, para recoger a algunos católicos de aquí, para llevarlos a su tierra natal.

-y…tu, quien eres y que quieres conmigo?. Pregunto sam.

-nada, solo vine a saber quien era, señorita. Ahora, si me disculpan tengo que recoger a algunos católicos. Dijo el hombre marchándose, pero no sin antes mirar nuevamente a sam.

-…

-je, ojala seas tan buena luchadora como tus padres. Dijo el tipo, antes de irse.

Samantha, quedo mirando el suelo, molesta por ser comparada con sus padres. Pero, luego su vista se centro en su mayordomo, quien había recibido considerables heridas. A esto, sam lo llevo a un hospital, por lo menos el único que quedaba. Desgraciadamente, este se hallaba ya en Londres, cuya zona también había sido atacada.

Por suerte, seras y Pip habían protegido excelentemente la mansión hellsing. Todo, estaba en orden, a no ser los jardines, donde se hallaban cuerpos pudriéndose en las rosas.

-sir hellsing…como, será lo que viene?. Pregunto seras, a sam mientras ella ordenaba algunos papales, colocándolos en un sobre.

-…no lo se, seras. A decir verdad, tampoco le doy mucha importancia, tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Dijo sam, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

-yo?, por que?. Preguntó la draculina.

-lo sabes…es decir, viviste la guerra de millenium y sobreviviste, al igual que los demás. A eso…ya, deberías hacerte una idea…son, los mismos enemigos, solo que con diferentes rostros y estrategias…

-tiene razón, sir.

-seras.

-si?.

-ya…no me llames sir. Recuerda, que me exiliaron de aquí y tendré que irme, por lo menos hasta que esto termine o soliciten mi ayuda.

-entiendo…sam. Pero, ahora quien dirigirá la organización?

-su majestad designo a…

-a mí. Dijo un hombre, de unos 20 años entrando a la oficina se sam.

-sir Islands?. Preguntó seras, confundida.

-exacto, draculina.

-…seras, te pediré que me dejes a sola con sir Islands, el y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar. Dijo sam, suavemente cerrando un sobre y colocándolo en un cajón.

-entiendo. Dijo seras, marchándose pero no sin antes mirar con rencor la cara, triunfadora de sir Islands.

Ambos, quedaron solos en la habitación, sir Islands coloco unos papeles de exilio sobre el escritorio de sam. Ella, los tomo y suspiro, apoyándose en su silla.

-vamos…tu, ya no mereces estar aquí, mi querida ex-sir hellsing, solo tiene que firmar. Dijo Islands al oído de sam, colocándose detrás de ella, poniendo una pluma en su mano.

Samantha, cerro sus ojos y apoyo la pluma en el papel. Todo, su honor se había esfumado solo por ser mitad humana y mitad draculina. Gran desgracia la suya, pensaba tristemente mientras firmaba y colocaba su nombre en el papel. Al terminar, se paro y miro a Islands directo a los ojos.

-por que?...por que odia, tanto a mi familia?. Pregunto ella, seriamente.

-por que siempre, nos han quitado nuestro poder. Pero…en tu caso…se podría hacer una excepción, mi querida sam. Dijo el, sujetando la cintura de sam y atrayéndola hacia si.

-pues, prefiero que no haya excepción. Dijo ella, tratando de zafarse.

-por que?. Mira…si tu, haces lo que te pido, no seras exiliada y tendrás tu titulo intacto, sin mencionar que te sentirás muy bien…

En la mente de sam, se jugaba entre la codicia y el honor. La codicia, por volver a ser una sir y ser considerada como nobleza. Pero, su honor de tomarse como una cualquiera y venderse por ello, seria terminar con el.

Para Islands, que sam callara, a pesar de que ese silencio se debía que estaba pensando, la sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a besarla. Ella, no puso resistencia alguna, al parecer la codicia le había ganado. El, gustoso, desnudo todo su torso para amasar sus pechos fuertemente y desabrochar los pantalones de ambos.

-.-

_(Recuerdos, de sam cuando niña)_

_La pequeña sam, terminaba de caerse por quinta vez consecutiva con sus nuevos patines, que le habían sido otorgados por su padre, en navidad. Ella, lloraba por el golpe, a esto sus padres se acercaron a ver que le ocurría._

_-que te sucede, sam?. Pregunto Jonathan, mirando a su hija y arrodillándose._

_-me duele mi orgullo, papi. Dijo ella._

_-por que, es eso?. Pregunto integra._

_-tu dijiste, que el orgullo te duele cuando no logras hacer algo bien._

_-pero, no es eso sam. Tú, eres una Hamilton y harás las cosas bien, aunque tardes años._

_-de verdad?. Preguntó sam._

_-sam…recuerda lo que eres…eres, una hellsing…y, los hellsing nunca se rinden. Dijo integra._

_-pero…y sino puedo lograrlo?. Y si, alguien me llegara a lastimar y yo no pueda hacer nada?. Pregunto una sam de 5 años, sentándose en la nieve._

_-siempre, podrás hacer algo. Eres fuerte mi niña…y con eso, nadie lograra vencerte. Así que, no lo olvides…lucha por el destino que te toca, y nunca te rindas ni tomes el camino fácil, eso es de cobardes…cosa, que tu nunca lo fuiste ni seras, Samantha._

_-gracias, papis…los quiero._

_-nosotros también, sam. Dijo integra, abrazando a su hija._

_(Fin del recuerdo, T^T, mas tierno…)_

_-.-_

-vaya, te rindes rápido. Dijo Islands, bajando la ropa interior de sam.

En eso, ella reacciono como la hellsing que era. Pateo a Islands, y se sentó en el escritorio viéndolo con asco y subiendo un poco su camisa.

-maldito enfermo. Maldijo, mirándolo fijamente.

-escúchame bastarda traidora. Tu, y tu familia quedaron desterrados…yo, te doy la oportunidad de que te repongas y así me lo pagas?!. Dijo sir Islands, tirando del cabello de sam.

-solo, me las quitaste, Robert. Pero ahora, prefiero irme con dignidad, que ser tu juguete sexual por el resto de TÚ vida. Dijo sam, abofeteándolo y saliendo de la oficina con la frente en alto.

-.-.-

Había pasado ya, un mes desde el primer ataque a la antigua Londres. Todo, fue increíblemente repentino, cuando el mundo gozaba de una gran paz, resurgió nuevamente el nacionalismo. Tal cual, en el año 1939 que había comenzado ya a ser la segunda guerra mundial. Solo, que en este caso…era la tercera.

Alemania, unió nuevamente sus fuerzas con Japón, mientras que los ingleses, lo hicieron con Francia.

Pero, en el transcurso de la misma, la joven líder hellsing, no la pasaba mejor. Fue, exiliada de Inglaterra, por orden directa de la mesa redonda. A razón, de que Samantha oculto por mucho, su nueva y atroz naturaleza. Debido a eso, los ''honorables'' miembros de la mesa redonda, dijeron que era una alta traición al país y a su majestad.

En eso, Walter acompaño a sam a salir de Inglaterra, ambos dejaron la organización con seras y Pip.

Hoy, era el día donde Samantha con apenas 17 años cumplidos, tendría que dejar su amado hogar, o por lo menos…lo que quedaba de el. En efecto, de la elegante y lujosa mansión hellsing, solo quedaban restos de ella. A causa, de las múltiples batallas en ella, era como un campo de batalla, donde todos eran contra todos.

-esta lista, señorita?. Pregunto Walter, mirando a su doncella mirar por la ventana, el pandemónium que había detrás de la misma.

-si…vámonos, creo que ya no tenemos…nada que hacer aquí. Musito sam.

Walter, se acerco a ella y la miro firmemente.-señorita…quiero, disculparme respecto a lo que ocurrió un mes atrás. Se que no es el mejor momento, pero aun no he tenido la oportunidad. Dijo Walter, mirando al piso.

Ella, giro su cabeza y se sonrojo suavemente.-…pues…no hace falta que te disculpes…solo…fue cosa del momento… Si paso, fue por algo y punto. Dijo volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

-entiendo, sir. Dijo Walter, levantando la mirada.

Ambos, salieron por los pasillos, llenos de cadáveres y soldados preparándose para la batalla.

-sir hellsing, esperamos que regrese pronto y que ocupe el puesto, que se merece por derecho y privilegio. Dijo seras, entregándole a sam un sobre, del cual ella lo coloco en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-que tenga suerte, sir hellsing. Ojala, nos veamos pronto. Dijo Pip, estrechando la mano de sam.

-lo mismo digo…quizás, Walter y yo volvamos pronto, pero por el momento ambos quedamos exiliados de aquí. Dijo sam, después de que Walter se despidiera de ambos soldados.

Walter, tomo más camino que sam y fue directamente al auto de los hellsing. En cambio, ella tendría que arreglar unas cosas con el nuevo líder hellsing, Sir Robert Islands.

El, se encontraba satisfecho por su victoria, pero no seria suficiente. Quería, causarle el mayor sufrimiento y destierro a la joven, que era lo ultimo que quedaba de los hellsing. Cuando, pensaba en esas malvadas y atroces venganzas, la puerta se abrió dando a conocer a una sam.

Pero, no cualquiera como las antes vistas, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha. Vistiendo de civil, con una falda larga color gris, junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, junto con un fino y costoso saco gris. Su ahora, largo cabello atado en una trenza. Pero, sin olvidar los actuales y perpetuos guantes, con el símbolo de los hellsing en ellos.

-buenas noches, mi querida EX-SIR Hellsing. Dijo Islands, con aire de triunfador.

-buenas noches, maldito bastardo. Dijo sam, fríamente.

-bien, veo que te iras, por obvia traición. Dijo el, colocando sus pies encima del escritorio, del cual nadie ocupaba su lugar, a no ser un hellsing.

-ya basta, vine aquí a tomar lo único que dejaron.

-ah…te refieres, a esto?. Pregunto Islands, mostrando un pequeño brazalete de oro, que de el colgaba una pequeña cruz del mismo material.

-sabes que es eso, así que, me lo llevare pertenece a mi familia.

-mas bien, a tu madre. Je…mi abuelo, se lo regalo cuando niña.

-no me importa quien se lo regalo, ni nada de eso, solo démelo. Dijo sam, molesta tomando el brazalete.

-vaya…sabes, ahora me he dado cuenta que ya no eres una niña como antes.

-…quizás, lo descubrió hace un mes, en la noche.

-es decir, ahora eres un moustro. Pero, debo admitir que eres el moustro mas hermoso que jamás allá visto. Si quieres, podríamos dejar de lado la traición y quedarte aquí, conmigo para que me des, algo que aun no le has dado a nadie. Musito el tipo, tomando la cintura de sam y atrayéndola hacia si, acercando sus labios a los de la joven.

-ni lo sueñes, Islands!. Estallo sam, tratando de zafarse.

-je…palabras fuertes, de una chiquilla tonta. Dijo el, levantando su falda y amasando uno de sus muslos.

Para sam, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tomo a Islands por sus hombros y le dio un puntapié en su entrepierna. Para luego, irse rápidamente de la oficina, he ir con Walter al elegante auto y salir de la tierra donde ahora era considerada una traidora.

-señorita, tenga paciencia, su majestad es bondadosa y comprenderá con el tiempo, de que un hellsing, nunca podría ser un traidor. Dijo Walter, mirando por espejo retrovisor a sam.

-quizás…pero, ahora tendremos que irnos por las fuerzas. Dijo sam, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio.

Era de noche, una noche lluviosa tal vez, peligrosa para un viaje en barco, como el que estaban por hacer la ex-sir hellsing y su hasta ahora, ''fiel'' mayordomo.

Ambos pararon en un elegante barco, donde allí pasarían aproximadamente 2 semanas, debido que irían a España. Pero, el viaje allí no era muy largo, el problema era, que tardarían en ser registrados y por la nueva y atroz guerra.

Samantha, se encontraba dormida en el asiento trasero del elegante auto de los hellsing. Walter, seguía conduciendo hasta, notar que había una tormenta muy fuerte, por lo que necesitarían hospedarse, en algún sitio.

Miro, por el espejo retrovisor a su dama, donde por un mínimo instante de prestar mas atención, noto que ya era una hermosa mujer. Ella, se acurrucaba en si misma, sin darse cuenta, dejando a la luz su piel de las piernas; algo que para ese entonces, era mucho mas de lo debido por una señorita de la nobleza aristocrática.

Suspiro, recordando que en ese mismo auto, casi le hiso el amor a su doncella. Se sentía viejo con su apariencia y demás. Pero, cuando estaba con sam, volvía a sentir su juventud, ganas de vivir y amar. Cada caricia y placer que ella le otorgo, nadie mas podía dárselo. Recordó con placer, cuando ella hundió su cabeza en su entrepierna, después que el también lo había hecho. Ahora, la veía y no veía a la niña que lloraba en rincones. Veía, a una hermosa mujer, a la cual beso y casi hace suya, en un simple auto.

Un bache se escucho y puso de nuevo en el camino al mayordomo, por suerte llegarían hasta su barco, antes que comenzara la tormenta. El, ya dicho y mencionado bache, hiso rebotar el auto, donde sam despertó de golpe.

Miro, hacia arriba no vio más, que las gruesas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el vidrio. Su mayordomo, conduciendo en lo que podía, por la resbalosa acera, ya manchada por la guerra y miseria.

Apenas, levanto un poco su cuerpo, para dejarlo caer nueva y pesadamente en el asiento. Saco, lentamente de su bolsillo, el fino brazalete que el abuelo del actual líder Islands, le había otorgado a su madre cuando niña. Jugo, con el entre sus dedos tratando, por alguna razón recordar a su madre.

Después, de 5 inútiles intentos, se dio por vencida, no tenía caso. Cada vez que la recordaba, recordaba los castigos y sufrimientos que pasó por ella las traiciones y muchos, tristes memorias. Que con el solo hecho de recordarlos, se sentía terrible, tanto como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

Dejo escapar, una fina lagrima, que fue limpiada al instante. Se sentó correctamente, y vio un gran barco, donde había muchas personas reunidas, entre ellos había varios funcionarios amigos de la familia hellsing.

-es…es, este el barco, Walter?. Pregunto, sam mirando al mayordomo.

El, miro por el espejo retrovisor, del cual no diviso nada, a causa del estado vampírico de la joven. Pero, por Alucard y seras, ya sabía cuando y donde se encontraban.

-si, señorita. Es, mejor que aparquemos el auto y usted, podrá poner sus cosas en orden, en su camarote. Dijo Walter, saliendo con un paraguas negro, abriendo la puerta del auto de los hellsing.

Al bajar, todos centraron su vista en sam, a esto ella se sintió muy incomoda. Pero, había un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, que miraba con una perversa sonrisa a la joven. Un oficial de la marina, salió del barco e ilumino con una linterna a las personas de allí.

-bien, los dividiremos por clases, entre los pobres y nobles, empleados y amos. Anuncio, tomando una lista.

-Copperfield. Llamo un teniente.

-aquí!. Dijo, un hombre de clase media.

-ustedes, pertenecen a la tercera clase, tengan sus boletos. Dijo el teniente, dándoles unos papeles al hombre, que junto con el había una mujer y dos niños pequeños.

Así, fueron pasando hasta solamente quedar más o menos, la mitad de los que antes se encontraban. El hombre (ya antes mencionado), cada tanto se acercaba a sam, pero retrocedió bastante al ver a Walter.

-quien sigue?. Pregunto el jefe.

-mmm…hellsing…Samantha Hamilton hellsing. Dijo el sub-teniente.

-tratamiento especial?.

-es lo mas probable, su majestad dijo que la tratemos muy bien.

-entendido.

-hellsing!. Llamo el sub teniente.

Sam, levanto la mirada y todos se centraron en ella. La mayoría la miraba con rencor, pero otros admirados ya que la recordaban por sus danzas en el hielo.

-señorita hellsing?. Pregunto el jefe.

-si, soy yo. Respondió sam, suavemente.

-primera clase, y el es…?, pregunto el sub-teniente, mirando Walter.

-es mi mayordomo.

-muy bien, el también tendrá un camarote en primera clase. Dijo el tipo, dándoles a ambos unos papeles y boletos.

Entraron, al barco donde tuvieron que ir hasta el camarote de la joven. Este, parecia estar hecho, para la reina misma, ya que tenia todos los lujos existentes hasta el momento. Walter, dejo las maletas de sam sobre un sofá y vio a su doncella recorrer el cuarto.

-se siente, cómoda aquí, señorita?. Pregunto Walter, mirando a sam.

-si, estoy cómoda, Walter no te preocupes. Dijo sam, sin emoción.

-pues…es hora, de que usted descanse y yo vele por usted. Dijo Walter, con una pequeña sonrisa característica de el, marchándose.

-je…el, nunca cambia. Musito sam, sentándose.

Walter recorrió unos pasillos, hasta llegar donde estaba su camarote. Este, era casi igual al de sam solo que un poco menos ostentoso. Al entrar, todo estaba en la total oscuridad algo que le fue muy sospechoso.

-quien anda, allí?. Pregunto al parecer un poco molesto.

-pues…debería, saberlo. Dijo una voz.

Walter, al parecer enfureció por que movió su mano bruscamente, haciendo que algo se cortara en muchos pedazos. El, se adentro al cuarto y miro a aquella figura que estaba frente a el. Una sombra, de la cual solo se distinguía una cruz de hierro que daba reflejo con la luz de la luna.

-no lo conozco. Dijo Walter.

-pues, yo a usted tampoco, vera sabemos que usted hiso con trato con nosotros. Dijo aquella voz.

-de donde, sabe eso?.

-no puedo decirlo por el momento. Pero, usted vendrá con nosotros dentro de una hora, cuando ataquemos el barco. Además, usted deseaba la muerte de los hellsing, no es así?.

-puras mentiras.

-je, eso no lo dijiste a los 14 años. Que, acaso desde sir integra te has encariñado con ellos?.

-no es asunto suyo, y me niego a ir.

-mejor, piénselo. Ya que, en este mismo instante en el que estamos hablando alguien esta en el cuarto de su ama. Dijo el hombre, maliciosamente.

En efecto, sam descansaba con un fino camisón de seda, con finos breteles en su cama. Dormitando, confiada en que su mayordomo la protegería si alguien se acercaba. Pero, frente a ella había un soldado mirándola con deseo, recorriendo sus aposentos, con mucha ansiedad.

-je, den la orden ya…no quiero esperar….

-.-

-a ella, no la metas!. Estallo Walter.

-si, es una hellsing, por lo tanto es nuestro enemigo.

-si, le la llegan a tocar, juro que…

-juras, qué?. Vamos, he oído esa historia…ah….ya veo…parece, que te has encariñado con ella, quizás…mas de lo debido, no es así?.

-solo, no la toque sino se las vera conmigo.

-uf…ya son, muchos intentos fallidos, mejor actuamos y punto. Dijo el tipo, tronando sus dedos.

-…

-ataquen. Musito, desapareciendo.-mejor, cuida a tu doncella pues…ya esta en peligro.

-.-

El hombre, que estaba en el cuarto de sam, se sentó junto a ella le quito sus sabanas. Ella, comenzó a despertar y al hacerlo quiso gritar pero el ser cubrió su boca fuertemente.

-que te pasa, hellsing?. Acaso, te tienes miedo al soldado?. Pregunto el soldado, burlonamente.

Walter, salió corriendo del cuarto para encontrarse en un pandemónium en el pasillo. Todos, corrían por sus vidas ya que estaban bajo ataque. El, corrió hasta el cuarto de sam, donde al abrir la puerta aquel soldado la sujetaba contra la pared y succionaba su sangre.

El, quedo paralizado…todo era su culpa, si hubiera llegado solo un segundo antes, no pasaría lo que sus ojos están viendo. Sam, cerraba lentamente los suyos, donde solo pudo divisar a Walter golpear al soldado y destrozarlo con sus hilos.

Ella, se levanto muy débil, a duras penas pudo sostenerse, donde Walter la abrazo y miro a los ojos. Estaban con lágrimas y su cuello, lleno de sangre al igual que sus labios. No podía verla así, estaba débil y solo había una manera de que pudiera recobrar fuerzas.

El abrazo y pego contra la pared. Donde, subió un poco su camisón, acariciando un poco sus piernas.

-w-Walter… musito ella, casi inconsciente.

-vamos, sam. Hazlo, ya no queda nada y quiero que sigas viva. Dijo Walter, a su oído sin parar de abrazarla.

-a-a….q-que te refieres?. Pregunto ella, mirándolo.

-bebe mi sangre, no quiero que mueras. Dijo el, tomando su rostro y sin pensarlo besándola con pasión.

Ella, se entrego a aquel apasionado y un poco desesperado beso de su mayordomo. Al terminarlo, se apoyo en su hombro y desabrocho su camisa. Acariciando sus hombros y oliendo su cuello. El, la cargo por sus muslos, pegándola contra la pared.

-estas seguro?. Pregunto ella, tomando suavemente su cuello.

-mientras, tu estés fuerte y viva. Dijo Walter.

En eso, ella abrió levemente su boca donde mordió suavemente el cuello de Walter. El, recayó sobre ella, mientras sam bebía su sangre. Unos minutos pasaron, donde sam se dio cuenta de que si seguía bebiendo su sangre, Walter moriría desangrado.

Lo tenia, inconsciente encima de ella, pero lo sentía diferente….en efecto, al tomar su rostro, noto que tenia una apariencia de un hombre de no mas de 31 años, algo que le resulto extremadamente extraño pero también atractivo y seductor.

Sonrió pícaramente y lo recostó sobre su cama. Miro por la ventana, la cruel batalla que había cesado…pues, parecía que no querían atacar sino que esperaban a alguien.

Ella, no dijo nada y se sentó en el sofá, donde trato de buscar su pijama, ya que cuando bebía la sangre de Walter, el se lo quito. Sin resultado, pensó que si Walter al despertar la veía así le daría un infarto. Opto, por colocarse su camisa con sangre, que había quedado tirada en la habitación.

Se recostó junto a el y noto lo bien que se veía siendo joven. Jugo con sus cabellos entrelazándolos con sus dedos y acomodándose junto a el, para quedar rodeada por sus brazos. Walter, a las pocas horas, despertó un poco y diviso a su dama junto a el.

No dijo nada, es mas…la abrazo fuertemente y acaricio su cuerpo, contorneándolo. Ella, solo se dejaba, aun estaba medio dormida, el lo sabia, pero ninguno decía nada solo se quedaban callados, disfrutando del otro.

Walter, solo oía los suaves suspiros de su doncella, mientras el solo besaba su espalda, algo que la hacia sentir placenteros escalofríos. Al darse vuelta y quedar frente a el solo se miraron, penetrándose con la mirada fijamente en los ojos del otro.

-gracias. Musito Walter, abrazándola.

-por que?. Preguntó ella, suavemente.

-por dejarme volver a vivir. Dijo el, besándola suavemente.

Ella, se entrego a ese suave y dulce beso que le ofreció su mayordomo. Abrazándolo y dejando que el bese su cuello, pero suavemente no mordiéndolo. Bajo su camisa que usaba como pijama y beso con pasión sus senos, colocándose sobre ella. Samantha, acaricio su pecho y lo beso con pasión, mientras el con sus hilos despojaban las vestimentas de ambos.

Walter, levanto las piernas de su doncella y las coloco en su cadera. La beso y miro a los ojos.

-esto…quizás te duela…quieres…seguir, de todas formas?. Pregunto Walter, en susurro a su oído.-eres virgen y por eso, te dolerá.

-…sí…quiero, terminar lo que empezamos. Dijo sam, aferrándose suavemente con una mano a las sabanas.

El mayordomo, retrocedió un poco e hiso una suave presión en la entrepierna de sam. Se interno, suave y lentamente en ella, disfrutando cada momento, en el cual quedaría registrado, que el fue el primero en quitarle su virginidad.

Samantha, grito de dolor, pero ese dolor se fue a los pocos minutos. De los cuales, se desprendió de las sabanas y los gritos de dolor se transformaron en gritos y gemidos de placer. Dio un giro y corrió su cabello para besar a Walter sin intervención de el. Ahora, ella movía sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo.

Walter, la tomo por sus muslos y la ayudo a el suave balanceo entre ellos. Veía los pechos de su señorita moverse de arriba abajo, ella con una cara completamente llena de placer. Giro y beso su cuerpo, hasta llegar nuevamente a su entrepierna, donde la beso con pasión. Haciendo que ella grite, como lo recordaba.

Samantha, cuando Walter la besaba en los labios, saboreando ella misma incluso, su líquido femenino. Giro, mirando coquetamente a Walter, para besar sus labios y bajar por su pecho, terminando apoyando su cabeza en su entrepierna. Para luego besar la entrepierna de Walter, hundiendo su cabeza en ella.

Walter, sentía arder su cuerpo y más cuando su miembro se elevo llamando mucho la atención de sam. El se sonrojo y ella sonrió, pasando su lengua por el, también saboreando el liquido masculino de Walter.

El, tomo su mano y la levanto pegándola de espaldas suavemente, contra la pared.

-que…harás?. Pregunto sam, mientras el la acariciaba.

-te gustara…solo, relájate. Dijo Walter, besándola.

La tomo por sus caderas y penetro su retaguardia. Ella, gimió pero al relajarse, sentía un gran placer. Walter, amaso uno de sus muslos mientras se sentaba y ella seguía sobre el. Amaso con fuerza uno de sus pechos y sam, giro su cabeza. Lo miro como disfrutaba de ella y se detuvo.

-Walter…

-que, sucede?. Pregunto Walter, nervioso parando de amasar su pecho.

-quiero…que de ahora en mas…hagamos el amor…todas las noches. Dijo, sentándose en sus piernas, con las suyas abiertas.

-así será…entonces…te prometo…que te hare el amor, todas las noches. Dijo Walter, besándola con suavidad.

Se movían, con rapidez y al mismo tiempo pasión entre ambos. Los gemidos de ambos, se oían por todo el barco, pero al parecer solo existían ellos. Walter, robándole la virginidad a su señorita, pero satisfaciéndola, después de todo el ahora era su esclavo.

Samantha, solo se entrego en cuerpo y alma a su mayordomo, el la movía a su antojo pero siempre buscando que ella se sintiera con placer en su cuerpo. La noche, paso rápido para ellos, donde sam estaba encima de Walter moviendo bruscamente sus caderas en vaivén mientras el la besaba con pasión.

-mmm…Walter….ya…ya basta…estoy cansada. Musito sam, recostándose sobre el, suspirando fuertemente.

-yo también…hace mucho que no hago este tipo de cosas. Dijo Walter, riendo para si mismo, rodeando la cintura de sam, con un brazo. Y el otro, colocándolo detrás de su cabeza, como almohada.

-pues…esta es la primera ves que lo hago. Pero…me gusto haberlo hecho. Dijo sam, burlonamente apoyando su cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón latir agitadamente, junto a una pequeña y placentera sonrisa. Dándole un suave beso en su pecho.

Walter, entrecerró sus ojos ante la frase cayendo en lo que había hecho. Acababa, de hacerle el amor a su doncella?. No podía ser, solo era una joven de 17 años. La tomo por su cintura y la miro a los ojos, la beso y se levanto vistiéndose.

-Walter, que te ocurre?. Pregunto sam, sentándose en la cama.

-no, puedo estar aquí, sam. Soy, solo un simple mayordomo y nada más. Dijo Walter, abrochándose su camisa.

-vamos…quédate…conmigo. Dijo sam, abrazándolo por detrás acariciando su pecho, besando su hombro.

-entiende sam, no puedo, si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, nos mataran a ambos. Dijo Walter separándose, sentando a sam en su cama.

-quien lo hará?, estamos exiliados de Londres…estamos aquí y nada mas…recuerda, que ahora estamos en esto juntos. Dijo ella, a su oído abrazándolo, sensualmente.

El lo pensó un momento…tenia que irse a encontrar con aquel hombre de su habitación. Pero, pensó en que el haber estado haciendo el amor con su señorita, seria la mejor noche de su vida, y no la arruinaría con esto. Se dio vuelta y la tomo por sus muslos recostándola sobre la cama, besándola y haciéndola suya, nuevamente.

-aunque…te parezca raro…siempre…desee, que mi primera vez, fuera contigo, Walter. Dijo sam, en susurro sonrojada, mientras Walter estaba sobre ella besando sus senos, mientras movía sus caderas.

El, la miro sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y entrelazo sus dedos con ella. Subió por su cuello, rozándolo con sus labios hasta llegar a los de su dama, los cuales beso con suavidad. Sam, giro dándole la espalda y Walter, se coloco sobre ella, besando la misma hasta llegar a su hombro.

-yo…nunca imagine, que fuera a quitarte la virginidad. Pero…me siento el hombre más afortunado, haciéndolo. Susurro Walter, a su oído.-_además…ahora, eres y seras mía…_

_-Walter…siempre fui tuya…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wow…O.o**

**Ni yo lo pensé :P. pero, me gusto el resultado ya que, siempre me ha gustado escribir sobre Walter. Yo, lo aprecio muchísimo, a pesar de ser traidor T.T.**

**Quizás, a ustedes no les guste la mezcla de WalterXSamantha pero, a mi sí. Es lindo, si se lo piensa de un punto de vista como el mío ^^.**

**A pesar, de que esto sea drama y tragedia. Siempre, se tiene que agregar un toque de romance ^^. Y a mí, me gusto este :D**

**En fin, el próximo cap…jeje, será con…bueh, lo tengo y falta lustrarlo XP**

**En fin, nos vemos!!!!**

**Ah!. Ya encontré el pero, en el cap anterior, pero el anterior XD el 6. Es que, no tenía los reviews que me hubiera gustado tener. Eran, re poquitos…y bueno…T^T**

**DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!. SINO, ME VOY A SUICIDAR!!!! XD.**

**JEJE, PERO POSTA!. DEJEN REVIEWS, QUE SINO ME SIENTO MAL…T.T TOT T.T**

**SIR C.J **

**Pd: se dan ADELANTOS, con mi msn, hellsing_ceci ahí va el arroba y luego el hotmail y el .com por que, no se que pasa cuando lo subo no se ve T^T. pero, se los pongo asi:**

**-h-e-l-l-s-i-n-g_-c-e-c-i--h-o-t-m-a-i-l-.-c-o-m**

**Espero, que ahora lo acepte . y sino…y sino bueh, también esta en la familia hellsing XD**

**Tarde o temprano, me tengo que enfrentar a las crueles críticas suyas ¬_¬**

**Pd****2****: y…bueh, les dije que había lemon! XP**


	9. Parsimonia

JAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nueva actu y cap 9 RE SUBIDO!!!!!!!!!!

Pero aparte de eso…

Muy muy pero muy malas noticias u.u

T^T me he quedado de año…

Sí, así como lo oyen. Tengo que repetir, el primero de la secundaria TOT

Aun no lo puedo creer. Cuando me dieron la nota el viernes 26/02 me puse a llorar frente a todos!!!! Que, decía que reprobé :'(

y…no es para menos u.u es la primera vez que me quedo de año TΩT

es un garrón. Pero de los peores T^T…me siento súper mal por ello u.u, PERO ME LEVANTABA TODOS LOS DIAS (de los cuales tenia que rendir) A LAS 5 A.M PARA ESTUDIAR!!!!!_ iba a particular (durante mitad de enero y TODO febrero), y TODO PARA NADA!!! ___

me siento RE depre T-T…pero, quizás eso no significa, que no haya algo bueno en el capi. Pero…que mierda hago hablando de mis sentimientos y de mi vida, cuando tengo que estar escribiendo lo que pasa en sub-realidad de Hellsing?!?!?!

Ufff... *suspiro*…ya ni se que hacer en verdad ú_ù. Veamos, si escribiendo algo, se me va un poco la depre ú_ù

Sub-Realidad de Hellsing…parte 9

''**Parsimonia'' **

Ese día, juro ser suya. El, sería de ella, por lo menos, eso tenía planeado. En efecto, solo unas cuantas horas, pasaron desde la perdida de la virginidad de Sam y la nueva apariencia de Walter.

Eran las 20.00 p.m, del día siguiente. Sam, aun dormía (entiéndase por el estado de draculina) desnuda y cubierta con una fina sabana blanca. Boca abajo, mostrando perfectamente su espalda, fina y delgada. Aunque, con muchas cicatrices del pasado en ella. El suave lienzo, llegaba hasta sus muslos, donde alguien acariciaba su cabello y enredaba sus dedos en el.

Claro, el ahora joven y convertido mayordomo, estaba junto a ella. Perdiendo la mirada en el vacío, apoyando su codo contra el colchón y así sosteniendo su cabeza. Había pasado así de rápido?. Ni siquiera el lo sabía, suspiro y vio a su doncella dormir. Acaricio con sus dedos, las crueles marcas del pasado en su espalda, sentía dolor, al verlas y mas aun, sabiendo que pudo haberlo evitado.

Pero, pasado era pasado. Lo único que le importaba, era que ella estuviera a salvo. Ni siquiera, sabia como la miraría cuando despertase. Una vida cuidándola, desde que nació y ahora, tomarla como una mujer, a la cual la hizo suya, hacia apenas una noche?.

Que diría, la finada integra Hellsing? O peor aun, que pasaría si el padre biológico se entera?. Un dilema y problema, en simples palabras.

Que falta de respeto, pensó mientras acariciaba sus muslos, subiendo por toda su espalda. Era cierto, una falta de respeto, hacia los Hellsing, incluso para el mismo. Juro que la protegería, pero pronto ella también saldría lastimada. No llego, a pensar siquiera, o mejor dicho preguntase en su mente, que pasaría de ahora en más.

Cuando, la vio moverse. A pesar, de ser terca y incluso que varias veces ni ella se entendía, era una joven. En efecto, sumamente delgada, pero no al punto de extremo. Una delgada cintura, caderas apenas algo redondas y un firme busto. Piernas largas y un cabello sedoso, a pesar que nunca fue cuidado, y hasta en algunos casos, despreciado.

La vio, girar y abrir sus ojos cafés, que en las noches, tomaban un suave color rojizo, algo atrayente para cualquiera, algo…''poco común''. Se levanto apenas un poco, con ayuda de sus codos, respirando suavemente. Giro su vista para ver a Walter, mirándola sin decir una palabra.

Tampoco de ella salieron vocablos, ni siquiera podía acercársele. Suspiro y tomo valor, a pesar que aquella frase, no requería mucho de el.

-Buenas noches. Saludo ella, suavemente.

-Buenas noches. Respondió el, después de una mediana pausa, suspirando.

Pensó, que hubiera dicho su madre, si la hubiera encontrado con su mayordomo. O peor aun, si alucard la hubiera encontrado. Se escucho la campana y el sonido de:

_-Tierra al a vista!_

Estaban por llegar. Aun, le faltaba tomar el último año escolar, tenia 17 y pronto cumpliría los 18. Ya, no le veía sentido alguno terminar el colegio, pero era solo un año por cursar.

-hacienda Hellsing, verdad?. Pregunto Sam, recostándose correctamente sobre el colchón, estirándose totalmente levantando sus brazos.

-sí, cerca de Barcelona. Respondió Walter, cubriendo a Sam, con la fina sabana, hasta la mitad de sus pechos.

-desde cuando esta allí?. Pregunto ella, girando y recostándose de lado, tomando la misma pose que Walter.

-desde tiempos de tu tatarabuelo. Respondió el, acariciando su cabello.

-que hay de Seras y Pip?.

-tendrán que quedarse en Inglaterra, hasta que sir Islands, decida lo contrario, o su majestad, cualquiera de los dos, tiene el poder de ello.

-que tengo que hacer ahora?.

-como que qué tienes que hacer?.

-me refiero…que haré ahora?. Ya, no puedo dirigir Hellsing…

-tienes, que terminar tus estudios, Sam.

-y, después de eso?. Estamos en plena guerra, y me tengo que quedar de brazos cruzados…no es justo.-frunció el ceño y suspiro-

-tarde o temprano, te necesitaran y no dudaran en llamarte.

-que hora es?. Pregunto con algo de curiosidad, mientras el colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-las 20.30 p.m. Es tarde, bueno…para los ''humanos'' lo es. Dijo el, suspirando.

-para nosotros, apenas es como un amanecer. Respondió ella, también suspirando.-Walter…

-si?.

-guardo silencio por unos momentos y, miro a su mayordomo, directo a los ojos.-que hubiera…dicho mi madre, si nos hubiera encontrado, así en este preciso momento?.

El, la miro un poco sorprendido, mas que nada, por lo de ''madre''. Ya que, Sam la llamaba por su nombre y nunca ''mamá'' o ''madre''. Suspiro y se acerco un poco mas a ella.-sinceramente…lo ignoro. Y tú?.

-pienso lo mismo.-se acerco, hasta estar pegada a su pecho.-y mi el? Ósea…mi padre, alucard?.

Otra sorpresa para Walter. Ahora, al mismísimo alucard, lo llamo padre.-ahora, yo estaría convertido en cenizas. Dijo sarcástico, abrazándola, con solo un brazo por su cintura.

-eso pensé. Respondió ella, con una sonrisa de la misma manera, escuchando el latir de su corazón, besando suavemente su pecho.

-por que, me lo preguntas?. Dijo Walter, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Sam.

-es que…ahora…siento, lo que mi madre, sintió. Dijo ella, entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras unas gotas cristalinas, querían salir de sus ojos.

-entiendo. Dijo el, con una sonrisa calmada, abrazándola, con sus brazos, fuertemente.

-me…me siento, culpable con ambos…debí…haberlos entendido, mejor.-finas gotas cayeron de sus ojos, como si hacia años quisieran haber querido salir-

-estabas muy enfadada. Sir integra, entendió eso.

-como lo sabes?.

-por que, ella misma me lo dijo.

-después…de casi 4 años…recién, ahora me doy cuenta…de su dolor.

-estoy, seguro. Que por lo que acabas de decir…ella, ahora descansa en paz. Dijo Walter, mientras Sam hundía su cabeza en su cuello, empapándolo de lágrimas.

Sam, ahora entendía lo que su madre sintió. Lo único que hizo integra…fue, tratar de ser feliz, pero no le fue posible. La casaron contra su voluntad, pero en recompensa, tuvo una hija con el que vendría a ser su ''amante''. Quizás, no tuvo mucho tiempo para ella, pero la amaba con todo el corazón. Algo…que Sam, no entendió, hasta pasar la misma experiencia, o por lo menos, una parecida.

En efecto, tal caso, de que su madre, estuvo con su propio esclavo. En su caso, Sam estaba con su mayordomo, a quien lo había convertido, algo que en ejemplo de su madre, no paso. Opto, por seguir el noble camino de la humanidad, hasta llegar al final del sendero…antes de lo previsto.

Ahora, Sam tenía fuera un gran peso. Se sintió, nuevamente bien consigo misma, y más aun, en la relación con su madre. Aunque, le hubiera gustado, tener un mejor trato con ella, pero por lo menos, en su lecho de muerte, la llamo madre.

Walter, la abrazo fuertemente, acariciando su cabeza, consolándola. Al final del silencioso llanto, suspiro y sintió que un gran peso, se quito de encima.

-te sientes mejor?. Pregunto Walter, mientras ella despegaba su cabeza de su hombro.

-si…siento…como si, me hubieran quitado, un gran peso de encima. Dijo ella, sonriendo amargamente, acariciando el cuello de Walter.

-es mejor así. Dijo el, sonriendo ligeramente, besando su mano.

-perdona, si…parezco, muy tonta en estas cosas, Walter. Dijo ella, sonriendo nerviosa y sonrojada.

El, la miró sorprendido, y rió unos momentos, bajamente.-no eres tonta, pero si inexperta. Es, obvio en si…tienes 17 años, no pienses en eso. Dijo, sonriendo y colocándose sobre ella, abrazándola.

-lo sé…es que…me siento algo extraña. Dijo ella, aun sonrojada, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Walter, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-ah, si?. Por que?.

-siento…aun, ese cosquilleo en el estomago. Dijo ella, riendo a lo bajo, como si todo eso la divirtiera.-y…también la presión en mi pecho.

-es normal. Dijo el, tranquilamente, apoyando su cabeza sobre su busto.

2 horas pasaron, cuando ambos estaban en la proa del barco, mientras veían como llegaban a tierra firme. Sam, con un pantalón negro, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas, junto con una blusa de finos breteles, color blanco. Walter, por su parte vestía como siempre, a excepción que su camisa blanca y chaleco azul marino. Fueron, reemplazados por una camisa negra con finas líneas verticales blancas, y un chaleco negro. (N/A: Entiéndase, como la vestimenta de Dark Walter, xD.)

Un suave viento soplaba, y Sam se apoyaba en el barandal, perdiendo la vista en el vacío. Le incomodaba tener que vestirse así, pero ahora tendría que actuar como una joven común y corriente. No me gustaba el hecho, de asistir al colegio, ya que no sabia como tratar ''amigablemente'' a otras personas, que no sean sus familiares, o por su defecto, Seras, Pip y Walter.

El mayordomo, estaba tras ella, sentado en una banca, viendo el horizonte. Se preguntaba, como estarían marchando las cosas en Inglaterra. Vio a poca distancia el muelle y se levanto para posarse junto a Sam.

-ya, casi llegamos. Mejor, vayamos a buscar nuestras cosas. Dijo, suspirando.

-si, tienes razón. Dijo ella, mientras un suave viento, movía su cabello.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En Inglaterra, Seras se encontraba en la mansión Hellsing. Por solo, un rato, tendrían paz. Gracias, a los gansos salvajes, quienes defendieron con todo lo que podían. Para ellos, no tenían que proteger a sir Islands, sino los inmemorables recuerdos, de los Hellsing.

Tantas, fiestas que pasaron juntos, navidades y demás. Bromas, con la pequeña Sam, duros regaños de parte de integra. Las, siempre recomendaciones de Walter. Los sustos, que hacían gritar al cielo de alucard, antes que naciera Sam. Para ellos, eso era lo que tenían que defender…no otra cosa.

Seras, caminaba por los pasillos destruidos, hasta llegar al cuarto de su difunta ama. Este, fue el que la mismísima Seras, lastimo su cuerpo, con tal de protegerlo. Nadie, podía pasar a el, ella era como la guardiana de las memorias de integra.

Abrió la puerta y al entrar, sintió que el perfume de ella, aun habitaba allí. Camino y miro el lugar, que hacia tiempo no visitaba. Ya que, le traía nostalgia y mucha tristeza, ya que recordaba a una Sam de no mas de 14 que estaba allí, llorando la muerte de su madre.

* * *

_Años atrás…_

_Una noche, había pasado desde la muerte de la líder Hellsing. Era, su funeral y muchas personas de la aristocracia inglesa, iban a dar su pésame a su esposo e hija._

_El mismo, se hizo en la habitación de integra y en la sala principal. Samantha, tenia puesto una falda, zapatos y un saco negros, mientras que unas medias y camisa, blancos. De su cuello, colgaba la cruz de plata, que ella le había otorgado, antes de morir. Sentada sobre su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, lloraba en silencio en el lugar de su madre. Mientras, veía a los nobles, vestidos de negro, pasar y dar su pésame. Para luego irse._

_Junto a ella, se encontraba Seras, con un vestido negro. Mirando a Sam, con suma tristeza, no quería acercarse mucho, por que sino sabia que seria ignorada. A su lado, estaba Pip con un traje negro, ambos mirando cuando ella se levanto y salió en compañía de hasta ahora, su padre y Walter. _

_Entraron al salón principal y vieron a las personas, que había allí._

_-Hamilton, tengo que darte mi pésame, cualquier cosa…solo pídelo. Dijo un hombre de avanzada edad, a Jonathan quien estrecho su mano, fingiendo tristeza._

_Sam, se quedo sentada en el sillón favorito de integra, sujetando la fina cruz de plata. Seras, se acerco y se sentó junto a ella. Acaricio su cabeza y trato de sonreír…pero, era inútil. Su sonrisa, no brotaba simplemente, había perdido, a la mujer que siempre admiro._

_-Sam…recuerda, que tanto, Pip, Walter y yo…siempre, estaremos contigo, sin importar lo que pase. Dijo ella, abrazándola y apoyándose en su hombro, llorando._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Seras volteo rápidamente, enjuagando una lágrima. Vio quien era, solo era Pip. Lo miro y trato de sonreír.

-estas, bien?. Pregunto, Pip entrando.

El, ya no era como antes, unos cuantos mechones blancos habitaban en su cabello. El mismo, tampoco era largo, sino que llegaba a sus hombros y ya. Seras, dijo que estaba bien pero el mercenario no le creyó.

-escucha de una vez, tonta. Dijo el, tirando de un mechón de su cabello, ligeramente.-sir integra, ya murió hace mucho y dudo que ella, quiera verte así. Además, que pensaría, Alucard y ella?. Que, todo ese entrenamiento, fue en vano!.

Seras, sonrió y rió amargamente. Salió del cuarto junto con el y cerro la puerta con llave. En el camino, Pip tomo a Seras por su cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Ella, se apoyo en el y lo abrazo, conteniendo el llanto. Pip sabia, que extrañaba mucho a los Hellsing, el también. Después de todo, ellos solo les servirían a los verdaderos líderes.

Ambos, fueron hasta la oficina de sir Islands, donde el los había mandado a llamar. Pip toco y ambos entraron.

-buenas noches, sir Islands. Dijeron ambos, con un saludo militar.

-buenas noches. Devolvió el saludo el.

-quería vernos?. Pregunto Seras sin emoción, ya que nunca lo acepto a el, como líder de la organización.

-si…dijo el. -verán, como la mansión ahora esta destruida, he pensado en rearmar unas cosas.

-y, para que nos quiere, entonces?. Pregunto Pip.

-pues, por que demoleré el cuarto de integra. Dijo el, como si nada.

Seras, enfureció por completo, al escuchar tal falta de respeto a la memoria de su ama.

Apretó sus puños y ahogo el deseo de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-no, puede hacer eso!. Dijo Pip, molesto.

-y, quien te crees, para evitarlo?. Pregunto sir Islands, burlón.-se, que ella tiene, las

Llaves de su cuarto.-señalo a Seras- Además, primero pienso en incinerar, todas las pertenencias de los Hellsing. Por que, esta ya no es mas su casa, sino la mía.

Seras, no lo tolero. Corrió hasta el con intenciones de matarlo, pero hubo algo que la empujo e hizo sangrar. De las sombras, salió un hombre vestido de negro, con un arma en su mano. La mujer policía, se regenero y miro a Islands.

-creo, que no conocen, a mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Dijo Islands, mientras Pip socorría a Seras.

-no, no hemos tenido el placer. Dijo Pip, con sarcasmo mientras levantaba a Seras y ella se regeneraba.

-bien…me presento, _Alfred Blitz_. Dijo el tipo, saliendo de las sombras.

''_Blitz…__**Zorin Blitz**__''._ Pensó Seras, recordando a aquella mujer llena de tatuajes.

Ninguno de los operarios de Hellsing, devolvió el saludo. Pip, tomo un paso al frente, mientras daba una bocanada de humo.

-Que…que gana, usted, con todo esto?. Pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Aquí…a nadie le interesa ganar…sino, el poder que se obtenga. Respondió Islands, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Así, que…para usted, lo único que lo motiva, a seguir con esto. Es el simple hecho, de mirar desde abajo a todo el que se le cruce?.

-Exacto. Después de todo…ya, no hay ningún Hellsing, que me prohíban, lo que estoy haciendo.

-**MENTIRAS!**, la sangre Hellsing aun sigue existiendo!. Protesto Seras, mirando a los ojos a Islands.

-Ah, si?. Pues, si mal no recuerdo…Sir Integra murió, hacia mucho…y la joven Sam, ya ni siquiera es una Sir. Respondió Islands, acomodándose unas gafas.

-Pero, ella aun tiene la sangre Hellsing, en sus venas. A la única persona, a quien obedeceré, es Samantha Hellsing…a nadie, más. Dijo Seras, firme frunciendo el ceño.

-pues, así te irá…Draculina. Pero, quizás los soldados de aquí, no piensen lo mismo…sin mencionar…que, hacen todo por dinero, no es así?.-el tipo, miro a Pip-

-eso, fue al principio. Muchos años, pasaron ya. Contesto el mercenario, apagando el cigarrillo, en uno de los informes de Islands.-Ahora y hacia mucho, que todos pertenecemos, a la organización Hellsing, como soldados y ya no como mercenarios, solamente.

-Como haya sido…si, son soldados, yo los mando. Ahora, estoy a cargo, y haré lo que se me venga en gana, con todo. Incluso, con ustedes dos. Respondió Islands, molesto por el acto de Pip y su cigarrillo.

-allí se equivoca. Yo dije…que, pertenecemos a la organización Hellsing…y, al igual que la señorita victoria, solo obedeceremos a los Hellsing, y acataremos la última orden que recibimos de nuestras líderes y que es nuestro lema.

-…cual?.

_-''Search&Destroy'' _. Dijo el mercenario, saliendo de la oficina, seguido de Seras, con una ligera sonrisa amarga.

Ambos, caminaron por los pasillos, en completo silencio.

-Creo…que se paso un poco, capitán. Dijo Seras, suspirando.

-No lo creo. Ellos, solo quieren poder, ni siquiera les interesa ganar esta guerra. Contesto el mercenario.

-eso, es cierto…por lo menos, Sir Islands, es así.

-A propósito…como, están los demás soldados?.

-Pues…algunos, se han recuperado, y han vuelto al combate. Mientras, que unos cuantos, todavía están algo heridos. Informo Seras, bajando las escaleras.

-Perfecto. Tenemos, toda la lealtad que necesitamos. Dijo Pip, bajando junto con ella.

-Habrá, alguna razón…por la cual, aun no hayan bombardeos?.

-por que, están planeando algo muy grande, o se quedaron por estos días sin bombas.

-Tu…dices, que volverá y peleara con nosotros, el maestro?. Pregunto Seras, suavemente, suspirando.

-Alucard?...no lo sé, sinceramente. Ya, pasaron varios años, desde la última vez que lo vimos. Vaya, a saber uno, donde se encuentra ahora. Respondió Pip, mientras Seras paraba en su cuarto.

-Ni siquiera sabemos…si, va a volver. Dijo ella, tristemente.-necesitamos, algo de ayuda para los vampiros.

-vamos, si alucard te viera así, o peor aun si Sir Integra, te viera. Que pensarían?. Respondió el mercenario, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No, use las mismas frases, que antes, Capitán. Dijo Seras, escondiendo una risita, pero dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya, me estoy poniendo viejo. Respondió el, haciéndole ver, un mechón blanco en su pelo.

Ella, río bajamente, entrelazando sus dedos, como si fuera una niña. El, mercenario sonrío y se acerco mas a ella.

-Entiendo que vayas a la guerra…pero, por lo menos, límpiate la nariz. Dijo el, con un falso enojo, tocando la nariz de Seras.

Ella, lo miró confundida.-donde?.

En eso, el mercenario, tomo la nariz de Seras, tapándola. Haciendo que ella, del susto cerrara los ojos, tratando de respirar por la boca. Gran oportunidad para el mercenario, que aprovecho, para robar aunque sea, un roce de labios con la draculina.

Seras, abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que hizo, además de sonrojarse, fue empujar al mercenario.

-DESPUES DE CÓMO 20 AÑOS, AUN SIGUE CON EL MISMO PRETEXTO?!?!?!?!. Grito sonrojada, cubriéndose la boca.

-Pero, siempre caes, así que es inútil que lo cambie. Dijo Pip, en su defensa, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, dando pequeños saltitos, hasta el cuarto siguiente.

-Y ASÍ TAN TRANQUILO SE VA?!!??!.

-exacto!. Dijo el, con una sonrisa entrando a su cuarto.

-cada vez…lo entiendo menos. Dijo Seras, para ella misma frunciendo el ceño, suspirando.

* * *

Algo corto?nu se

Como sea, con esto me siento un poco más liviana en cierto punto :/

Quizás, no fue ''tan'' shokeante ese capi, como los demás, no? xD

Pero, un cap tranquilo siempre hace bien ;)

Ehh…

Ah, si!. Les recomiendo, un fic (de mi autoria, por supuesto xD).

Más que tú. :) De Walter, esta súper colgado, por los reviews, yo sub caps igual XD, pero nadie se para a leerlo Che ¬¬

Aunque, anda por onda prologo, luego trae muchooo horror y drama D:, con un toque de comedia ;D

En fin, solo eso. Dejen reviews, los que quieran y los que no…

We, hagan lo que quieran -____-

Besitos!

Sir C.J~


	10. Traiciones II

Uuupppaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora me dieron ganitas, de escribir un gran romance/tragedia/drama OwO

Así que…

COOMEEENNNZEEEEMOOOOSSS!!!

*preparando pañuelos para llorar :'(* na, no creo que sea para tanto D: pero, igual D:

Sub-Realidad de Hellsing…parte 10…

''**Traiciones II''**

Cinco días, habían pasado, desde que Sam llegó junto a Walter, a España. Se instalaron, en la propiedad de los Hellsing, tal cual había descripto el mayordomo, era idéntica a la mansión.

La guerra, comenzaba a expandirse, pero según las noticias, no había mucho de qué temer. La joven, no creía en esos informes, y extrañaba en parte, los que decían la absoluta y cruda verdad. Hablando de ella, se encontraba en su colegio, entrando a los vestidores. Hacia solo 2 días, que había entrado en aquella institución, nada agradable para ella. Todos los jóvenes, eran unos pervertidos e inútiles para todo, solo servían para ir de fiesta en fiesta. Las jóvenes, eran casi iguales, solo que provocaban al primero que se le cruzase.

En efecto, así transcurrió solo dos días, en una escuela pública. No, solo le molestaba el hecho de que era pública, sino de las personas que habían allí. Los contenidos, eran bajos para su intelecto, los libros muy ligeros, y lo único que prosperaba mucho, era la educación física. Era la primera vez, que tenia la materia y tendría que arreglárselas para no mostrar su fuerza vampirica. Por el suave sol, no tendría muchos problemas, toleraba al 100% la luz solar. Entro, al vestidor del gimnasio, donde habían varias chicas vistiéndose.

Se pregunto, como haría con las marcas de su pasado?. Toda su espalda con cicatrices y aun sus permanentes guantes de sellos. Se sentó y suspiro, abriendo su bolso viendo su uniforme de educación física. Un corto short azul y una camiseta de mangas muy cortas y bastante ceñida. Medias blancas y zapatos de deporte.

Miro a las jóvenes de allí, podría decirse que hasta a veces les tenía envidia. Pieles perfectas y lisas, la oportunidad de salir cuando quieran todo, lo que se les venga en gana. Pero…pasado era pasado, pensó. Tenía que quedarse un solo año, y parecía que el mismo sería eterno. No, tuvo otra salida cuando entro la profesora, diciendo que se apresuren, más que quitarse la camisa blanca que usaba.

La deslizo por sus hombros, algo sonrojada. Agradeció, al ver un baño cerca, no tardo en subirse un poco su prenda y vestirse allí. Se miró en el espejo y no se vio reflejada, apenas algo muy claro. Suspiro y salió casi corriendo hacia el patio, donde estaban las jóvenes de un lado, y varones de otro.

-tu eres nueva. Dijo la profesora, mirando a Sam y sus ojos borgoña.

-sí. Afirmo ella, después de atarse el cabello en una coleta.

-quítate los guantes. Ordeno, mirando el extraño diseño.

Se paró su corazón. Nunca, se los había quitado, ni siquiera en su primera vez, con Walter. Ni siquiera sabia, si podía quitárselos.-p-pero, no. Lo siento, no puedo quitármelos. Dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-en mi clase, nadie usa aretes, brazaletes, anillos, ni mucho menos guantes. Te los quitas, o tendrás suspensión en tu primera semana. Desafío la mujer de unos 38 años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Se alejo y, Sam no tuvo otra alternativa, que desabrochar el pequeño botón blanco. Subió, lentamente el guante, sintiendo como estaba adherido completamente a su piel. Tiro ligeramente, cerrando algo fuerte los ojos, soportando el dolor inmenso, del sentir su piel quemada viva. Se quito uno..

El sello de los Hellsing, marcado en su mano, una gran y profunda cicatriz en forma de ellos, inclusive con sus inscripciones. Estaba sentada en una banca, mientras las demás chicas corrían por el área. Sangre cayo en el césped, perteneciente a sus manos, por primera vez, después de años, desenguantadas. Se quedo allí, durante unos minutos, hasta que calmase aquel dolor. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y mordiendo sus labios, sintiendo como si aquellas quemaduras, se extendieran por toda su mano.

-Samantha Hamilton Hellsing!. Llamó la profesora, desde el centro del patio, mirando a Sam.

Ella, abrió sus ojos, levantándose. Dejo sus guantes dentro de su bolso y corrió hasta la profesora.

-no se quede holgazaneando. Mire, le explicaré lo que tiene que hacer, por ahora como es principio de año, solo serán vueltas alrededor de aquí, por el campo, hasta que toque el silbato, entiende?. Explico la mujer.

-sí, profesora. Dijo Sam, con frialdad.

Camino hasta la línea de meta, donde miró sus manos. Abrió sus ojos en exceso y sonrió. Las marcas no estaban, sabía que los sellos seguirían en ella, pero con solo evitar preguntas indebidas, o simplemente sentirse mejor consigo misma, la hizo sonreír.

Comenzó a trotar quedando detrás de algunas chicas pero delante de muchas. 20 minutos corriendo y estaba exhausta, claro, ella no era de correr como atleta. Sino, prefería su entrenamiento, de obstáculos y armas, como en el ejército. O las piruetas que hacia cuando niña, sobre el hielo.

En las gradas, caminaba un hombre de no más de 30 años. De cabello negro, atado en una coleta, con unos mechones en su cara, y ojos grises metálicos. El ahora joven mayordomo, se sentó donde daba un poco de sombra. Pisando un cigarrillo que terminaba de fumar, mirando correr a las jóvenes.

No paso mucho tiempo, para encontrar a su doncella. Corriendo en lo que podía, completamente sonrojada, sudada también, pero dando sus últimos esfuerzos para seguir corriendo y pasar a las demás jóvenes. Observo, que su uniforme, era ceñido, un gusto para el. Sus shorts, no superaban tres dedos debajo del muslo y su camiseta, ajustada perfectamente a su silueta. Sin olvidar, las medias que cubrían hasta la mitad de su fina pantorrilla, haciendo juego con sus tenis blancos.

Sam, se sentía muy observada. Apenas, giró la vista, pudo ver a su mayordomo y ahora pareja, sonriendo con algo de burla, mirándola fijamente. Se sonrojo, ya que estaba algo sudada y no se sentía ''atractiva'', frente a el. Pero…desde cuando le importaba eso?, o por que corría mas rápido?. Para lucirse?, quizás, pensó.

Pasado un discurso de inicio de año de la profesora de gimnasia, las jóvenes se dispersaban buscando sus bolsos. Sam, no se molesto en cambiarse, sino que tomo su bolso y salio corriendo hacia el patio. Por que sentía esas ganas de llorar?, por que sentía la extrema necesidad, de estar con su mayordomo?, estaba muy enamorada de el, estaba de más decirlo.

Walter, la esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, apoyado en el. Vio, como Samantha corría hacia el, tirando de su bolso de deporte azul, que llevaba al hombro. Era cierto, hacia dos días, ella no lo veía. Por el simple hecho, de que Walter viajo hacia Madrid, no dio muchas explicaciones, solo que tenía que hablar con algunas personas, cercanas a Integra para que evitaran ir a Londres, y otras cosas. Lo cual, por el momento, resta decir que era mentira.

Se separo de aquel árbol, parándose con una mano en el bolsillo. El flequillo de Sam, cubría apenas un poco sus ojos, a razón que tenia la cabeza algo baja. Tiro su bolso al suelo y abrazo a Walter fuertemente. Dos gotas, salieron de sus ojos, abrazándolo con fuerza. El, algo extrañado, rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, abrazándola mas fuerte aun.

-por que, lloras?. Solo me fui, apenas dos días. Dijo el, sonriendo tranquilo, acariciando la cabeza de Sam.

-pero fueron dos días. Dijo ella, aforrándose a el, abrazándolo por su cuello.

Walter, sostuvo su rostro por sus mejillas, mirándola sonrojada, con su rostro algo brilloso, por las finísimas gotas de sudor. La atrajo hacia si y la sostuvo firmemente contra su cuerpo, tomo el bolso de Sam y su mano, llevándola hasta el auto. Donde, ya el atardecer, había caído.

-lamento, dejarte sola estos días, Sam. Dijo Walter, conduciendo el auto.-estuviste bien?

-si, estoy bien. Me estoy adaptando, poco a poco a este colegio. Respondió ella, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, suspirando.

-me alegro.

-pero…por que un colegio publico?.

-por que, los privados, o por lo menos en su mayoría, han cerrado sus puertas por la guerra. Ya, que se esta extendiendo.

-crees, que debamos quedarnos aquí?-lo miro, junto a ella, enderezando su espalda- no me gustaría toparme con Islands, o alguien de la mesa redonda.

-lo dudo, ellos están en Inglaterra, o sino escondidos en algún sitio.

Charlaron durante, dos calles más, cuando un semáforo en rojo, les hizo llamar la atención. A razón, de que frente a ellos pasaron muchos camiones militares, uniformados con armas. Siguieron y vieron como dos niños pequeños y su madre, despedían a su padre y esposo, quien vestía de militar. Los pequeños niños varones, de no más de 4 años, se aferraban a su padre, con lágrimas en sus ojos. El sujeto, abrazo a su esposa y avanzo a paso firme hacia un camión militar.

Sam, vio eso con suma tristeza e impotencia. Mientras, ella estudiaba pretendiendo ser una joven común y corriente, familias eran separadas y destruidas. Sintió una presión en el pecho, se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada. Se sentía peor que una inútil, como una oportunista.

Esos, eran los paisajes que se vieron por el lugar, esposos marchándose. Madres, llorando que sus hijos partían hacia la guerra, e hijos decididos a dar todo por su patria. De pronto, todas las personas desaparecieron. No como arte de magia, sino que hubieran huido. Ella, no entendía que ocurría, pero a los pocos momentos, sintió como su mayordomo había salido del auto, tomándola a ella por su cintura.

-Sam, deprisa!. Dijo casi, en grito mirándola, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ella pestañeo varias veces. Para luego, alejarse apenas unos metros y, sentir cientos de explosiones junto a ella. Que había sido?, en efecto, un bombardeo. Una bomba, había caído justamente sobre el auto de los Hellsing's, haciendo explotar más y destruir las propiedades de los alrededores. Por que le tomaba tanto tiempo reaccionar?, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Miró a su mayordomo, parecía muy preocupado. Sintió los gritos de aquellos niños que habían por el lugar, y volvió en sí.

-q-que sucede?. Dijo, como si despertara de un trance.

-bombardeos. Dijo Walter, cortante.-hay que protegernos de las bombas, por lo menos hasta llegar a la mansión.

Sam, tiro su bolso de deporte, que llevaba al hombro. Sacando de el, solo sus guantes colocándolos en su bolsillo. Varios aviones sobrevolaron aquella ciudad y bajaron cientos de soldados alemanes. Todas las familias del lugar, salieron de los edificios en llamas, corriendo y gritando quienes estaban heridos. Entre la multitud, también estaban Sam y Walter. El, tomaba fuertemente su mano, mientras ella corría detrás de el, pasando a las demás familias.

Vio, como si fuera en cámara lenta, a una niña de no más de 6 años. De cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, abrazando un oso de peluche, al parecer perdida. Llorando, y quedándose parada en un rincón, siendo empujada por las demás personas. Pasaron unos metros, y varios soldados, subidos a las terrazas de los edificios y otros cerca en las calles, comenzaron a disparar a discreción, matando a cualquiera que se cruzase. Vio, como personas que corrían junto a ella, eran atravesadas por balas. Ella, no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero hacía unos momentos que había soltado la mano de Walter. Se dio vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo, empujando y siendo empujada también, a través de la multitud.

Llego hasta donde no había mucha gente ya corriendo. Pero, vio como soldados se acercaban a veloces y sobrehumanos pasos. La niña que había visto antes, aun seguía allí, llorando a gritos, sin saber que hacer. Corrió hasta ella, donde esquivo fácilmente las balas, su entrenamiento militar, había servido. La infanta la vio y en sollozos, Sam la cargo y un soldado se paro detrás de ella.

No pudo reaccionar, pero ya dos balas estaban su espalda. Cayó a una sola rodilla y volvió a levantarse. La niña, se aferró a ella, mientras ambas terminaron en un callejón, detrás de un gran y verde contenedor de basura. Sam, coloco a la niña entre sus piernas, abrazándola y cubriendo su boca.

-shh…ya estas a salvo. Musito suavemente, al oído de la niña.

Ella, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y sintieron como los soldados se acercaban. La joven, rogó por que el silencio, fuera suficiente como para que aquellos hombres se alejaran. No, tenia armas cerca, y no sabia como activar sus sellos. Pero, si lo hacía, probablemente mataría a la niña, inconscientemente. Sintió el calor en su espalda..,eran las heridas que se regeneraban. Soldados, se colocaron apenas un metro junto a ellas, mirando y cerciorándose que nadie había allí. La niña, ahogo el grito y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aforrándose a aquel oso de felpa.

-seguro, viste a esas mujeres aquí?. Pregunto uno.

-si, una joven y una niña.

-para que las querías?

-tu, lo sabes mejor que yo. No muchos hombres se resisten, a una colegiada. Dijo, con una sonrisa malévola, cargando su arma.

Dos sonidos metálicos, se escucharon. No eran las balas que habían usado aquellos hombres, para matar a las personas. Sino, las balas que estaban en la espalda de Sam, cayendo y haciendo un ruido al parecer atroz, comparándolo con el completo silencio del lugar.

Haciendo eco, como si fuera un gran estruendo, los soldados voltearon. Sonrieron y caminaron lentamente hasta llegar detrás del contenedor de basura. Mirando a Sam y la niña, mientras uno cargaba el arma.

-con que…aquí, te escondías. Dijo uno, tomando a Sam por el cuello y levantándola.

El otro, tomo a la niña por un brazo, jalándola y tirándola contra la pared. Ella gritó, a causa del golpe. El otro soldado, también azoto a Sam contra la pared, tomándola de las muñecas.

La joven, por alguna razón se sentía débil. Cuando mas necesitaba, aquella fuerza sobrenatural de los vampiros, no estaba?. Forcejeo inútilmente, mientras el soldado con una navaja, partió a la mitad su camiseta blanca, haciendo ver su sostén color vanilla, lleno de detalles bordados en negro.

-linda ropa interior. Halagó el soldado, pegándola contra la pared, abriendo sus piernas.

Sentía como la ahorcaban. En efecto, el soldado la tomaba del cuello, quitándole el aire, mientras con su otra mano, desabrochaba sus pantalones. El otro soldado, se acerco y mantuvo quietas las piernas y muñecas de Sam, que ella no paraba de moverlas bruscamente, intentando liberarse. Sintió balazos cerca de ella, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, se vio un destello en el aire, el viento que se cortaba. No tuvo que preguntarse a quien se debía...había, sido salvada, nuevamente por su mayordomo.

En efecto, Walter al no sentir la mano de Sam, comenzó a pasar por la muchedumbre para buscarla. Sintió a lo lejos su aroma, una dulce fragancia a fresas o frutilla con algo más, de algo que nadie sabía que era. Al ver, como estaba por ser violada, enfureció y tomo a los dos hombres. Peleando fácilmente con ellos, esquivando las balas que eran inútiles con sus hilos. Golpeo salvajemente hasta dejarlos, muertos. Corrió, hasta Sam abrazándola y un poco molesto, del por qué se alejo de el.

Sam, sintió los brazos de Walter, lo miró y el la beso apasionadamente. Ella, se aferro a su chaleco negro, mientras el se separaba, tomándola por los hombros.

-por que, demonios te separaste?!-parecía molesto, y no era para menos-podrías haber muerto, Samantha!. Dijo sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Ella, no respondió sino que pensó en aquella niña. Se alejo bruscamente de Walter, y dio apenas unos pasos. Ella, se hallaba con varios balazos en su cuerpo. Los ojos de Sam, se inundaron de lágrimas y la tomo en brazos, había dejado que maten sin piedad a una simple niña. Tan inútil había sido?, no servía ni siquiera para salvar una pobre vida?. Pensó que podría a llegar a hacer algún bien, o siquiera ayudar a aquella niña indefensa. De su pequeño rostro, lagrimas caían de los ojos de Sam a el. Una gran impotencia se inundo en ella.

Sintiéndose, como había fallado. Pudo ser más fuerte, en vez de ocultarse correr, e incluso tratar de enfrentar a aquellos hombres. Pero no, tenía que ser tan inútil para ser terminar siendo salvada por Walter?, justamente, pensó.

El mayordomo abrazo a Sam, mientras ella, derramaba lágrimas por sus mejillas. Suspiro y tomo su mano, mientras se oían las sirenas de los policías y el ejército.

--

Llegaron a la mansión, exhaustos. Pero, Sam ni siquiera hablo en el trayecto a la misma. Subió las escaleras, aun tomada de la mano de Walter, entrando a su cuarto. El mismo, era muy amplio, al estilo victoriano, con dos grandes ventanales. Entre ellos, una amplia cama, perfectamente tendida, dando un aire muy…''matrimonial''.

Walter, se quito su camisa, corbata y chaleco, recostándose en la cama, mirando el techo. Ya, no sabía que consuelo darle a Sam, quien arriesgo su vida para salvar a aquella niña, para que fuera cruelmente asesinada. Ella, se sentó junto a el, quitándose las zapatillas y medias, parándose y tomando una toalla.

-me iré a duchar. Dijo, suspirando, caminando hacia el baño.

Entró en un elegante baño, ni muy grande ni muy chico. Abrió los grifos, colocando mas agua caliente que fría, comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Hizo, como un sendero con ella, primero las medias y zapatos, luego los shorts y camiseta, para terminar dejando tirado en el suelo del baño junto a la tina, su ropa interior. Se aseguró de la temperatura del agua y tomo un producto, para un baño de burbujas. Las mismas, aparecieron al instante, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza contra el respaldo de la amplia bañera. Miro sus manos…no pudo evitar sonreír...se sentía, tan…''normal'', que era casi imposible de creer. Estaban tersas y suaves, como deberían haber sido siempre, sabía que tenia los sellos en ella, pero el hecho de después de años, mostrar sus manos, la hacia sentir mucho mejor.

Cerró sus ojos, y escucho la puerta abrirse. Era Walter, por supuesto, aun vestido solo con sus pantalones. Sam, sintió una presión casi incontenible en su pecho, una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, haciendo abrir sus ojos de golpe.

Por que sentía todo tipo de emociones, justamente ahora?. Quizás, por que antes se no permitió sentirlas. En efecto, a pesar que solo habían pasado 3 años, para ella parecían muchos muchísimos más que eso. Todo su cuerpo había cambiado, ella también se sentía cambiada.

Pensó que nunca llegaría a ser, tan bella como su madre, pero con ser como era en aquel momento le bastaba. No se consideraba atractiva, pero el ahora joven mayordomo, la encontraba atrayente en si, y era más que suficiente.

El, se acerco sentándose en un pequeño banquillo junto a la bañera. Miro a la joven, como ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas, mientras que su cuerpo, tapado con la espuma y cabello. Tomo una pequeña botella de shampoo y procedió a acariciar su cabello, masajeándolo. Ella, sintió que su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho, no miró cuando el también se desvistió, metiéndose también en la tina.

Walter, acomodo a Sam entre sus piernas, acariciando su largo cabello. Ella, apoyo su espalda, contra su pecho. Terminado su lavado, el la abrazo por su cintura, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, besándolo.

Sam, acaricio sus manos, acompañándolas en el recorrido por su cuerpo. No pudo, soportar mas aquella presión en su pecho, llenándola de lujuria y deseo. Se preguntaba, que dirían las chicas del colegio, si la vieran así. La pudorosa Samantha Hamilton Hellsing, tomando un baño con su tutor y mayordomo?. Pero, ahora no la veían y podía hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Y, eso fue darse vuelta, mirando a los ojos de Walter, besándolo y abrazándolo por su cuello fuertemente. El no tardo en acariciar sus caderas, pegándolas contra la suya.

Las 00.45 a.m, sonaron. Donde, ya en la habitación de ambos, Walter estaba sobre Samantha acariciando sus muslos, levantando sus caderas para su mayor deleite, meciéndose fuertemente. La joven, besaba con pasión y lujuria al mayordomo, acariciando su cuello, mientras sentía como estaba a punto de estallar de placer. No era la primera vez que sentía aquella corriente eléctrica ni sensación en su estomago, pero cada vez sentía que era mas fuerte que la anterior, conocida como orgasmo.

Una explosión, se sintió…dentro de ellos. Tampoco era la primera vez, que Walter se ''liberaba'' en Sam. Ella, al sentir eso, separo sus labios de el, gritando de placer a su oído, el también lo hizo, hundiendo su cabeza en sus pechos, e internándose mas profundo aun. Miró a Sam sudada, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sintiendo como era llenada de placer.

Lo abrazo, acariciando su cabello y enredando sus dedos en el. Comenzó, de pronto a sonar el teléfono, mientras el seguía su vaivén sobre ella. Sam, estiró un poco su brazo, tomándolo mientras Walter besaba su cuello.

Entre gemidos, contesto.-s-si?.

-señorita, es usted?. Pregunto la voz.

Ella, abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa.-mmm...…Seras…que sucede?. Dijo en un suave suspiro.

La draculina, no entendía lo que pasaba allí. Sentía movimientos, sonidos algo extraños y unos suaves y cada tanto fuertes suspiros femeninos y masculinos. Decidió ignorarlo por lo menos por el momento.-n-necesitamos, que regrese a Inglaterra. Anuncio Seras.

En eso, ella abrió sus ojos en exceso, mientras que el mayordomo paró mirando su expresión. Se preguntó que sucedía.-que sucede, Sam?. Pregunto en voz algo baja.

Ella, hizo un movimiento que indicaba silencio, mientras acariciaba el cuello de Walter y el besaba sus manos. Notó enseguida, que estaban desenguantadas. Pero, ni siquiera se pregunto el por qué, solo tomo una, besándola suavemente subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando una notable marca.

-p-por qué? que sucede, que quieren que vaya allí?. Pregunto Sam, sorprendida.

-es que, la guerra se ha expandido, como ya debe saber. Y, su majestad me ha pedido que le ruegue si es posible, que vuelva. Explico Seras, algo nerviosa.

-para cuando, quieren que este allí?. Pregunto la joven, dejando extrañado y confundido a su mayordomo.

-pues, como dentro de un mes, antes si es posible. Más que nada, por que al fin se dieron cuenta que usted, no podía ser traidora. Sino…

-sino qué, Seras?.

-sino...que, hay otro traidor en la Organización Hellsing. Dijo al fin, suspirando y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.-y…no está aquí en Inglaterra, sino que esta con usted…

Samantha, no respondió. Sino, que perdió la mirada en los ojos grises de Walter, mientras el la miraba, preguntándose que sucedía. Quien sería el traidor?, solo habían 5 Integrantes en Hellsing, además de ella. Seras y Pip, habían arriesgado su vida y lo seguían haciendo, por Inglaterra. Islands y aquel Alfred, era probable, pero solo uno quería poder y el otro era un simple sirviente.

Entonces, pensó en su mayordomo. Era el único, ya que todos los demás habían sido descartados. Imposible, pensó pero, Seras ya había dicho que estaba con ella, aquel traidor. Walter, había sido toda su vida fiel a los Hellsing's, incluso haciendo pareja con ella. Sintió, como la abrazaba suavemente su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos con ella. La joven, frunció el ceño, lleno de lágrimas. Todo concordaba, la visita de aquel soldado en el viaje en barco, el extraño viaje que hizo, no dar explicación de nada.

Lo miró a los ojos, alejando su mano de su rostro, el cual acariciaba con suavidad. Lo veía tan atractivo y seductor. Una mirada serena y una ternura infinita…pero…estaba más que segura de que era él. Tomo valor y coraje, que el último ya se había formado por cuenta propia. Para susurrar, con suma tristeza interna y odio:

_-Eres…un maldito Traidor…no quiero volver a verte…_

* * *

_..::Capitulo X, Fin::...  
_


	11. Felonía a tú Corazón

''Ya…pasaron tres años y siete meses desde que él se marcho

No recuerdo, qué acto habré cometido esa noche

Pasó sin siquiera darme cuenta

Nunca…imagine que fuera él

…

No volví a ver el rostro de mi padre desde los 14

Y…ya hace mucho que olvidé el de mi madre

Para mí, ha pasado tanto…

''No quiero volver a verte''

Fue lo último que le dije

El dolor es tanto que…

He olvidado su rostro al marcharse…

Sin embargo…

Ahora otra persona llena ese vacío''

*Pensamientos de Samantha Hellsing*

**Sub-Realidad de Hellsing**

**Capitulo XI**

''Felonía a tú Corazón''

Una joven mujer, de cabello hasta debajo de sus hombros, dorado y de ojos carmín, caminaba por al parecer una antigua casa. Del 1900, paredes tapizadas con verde y algunos decorados en blanco, algunas escaleras de caoba por el lugar, muebles antiguos y varios retratos colgados en las paredes. Llevando un uniforme rojo, su brazo izquierdo formado de una masa negra, mientras su piel era blanca, dando a notar mucho con su uniforme que delineaba su cuerpo casi a la perfección.

No tardo en parar de repente, agudizando su mirada, para luego girar y abrir una puerta de al parecer un armario de limpieza. Dentro, no vio nada pero varios sonidos extraños la hicieron sonreír.

-La encontré, señorita. Dijo suavemente, mirando las cajas que habían allí.

Lo primero que se vio, fue una larga cabellera negra, seguido de pasos torpes hasta la draculina. Unos grandes ojos grises metálicos, metida en un vestido blanco que hacía un extraño juego con sus ojos. Zapatos de charol y unas risitas que hacían sonreír a Seras.

-Selas!. Grito con ímpetu, haciendo comprender que aun no dominaba mucho el habla.

-Te escondes muy bien, Jeniffer. Halagó Seras, levantándola.

Camino por aquellos pasillos, con una mirada serena, sintiendo como la niña jugaba con sus cabellos. Dulces musiquillas sonaban de una caja musical, la cual reposaba sobre un estante en la sala de aquella casa. Dejo a la pequeña en un sillón junto con un oso de felpa, mirando por la ventana. Que dulce cielo habitaba allí!, despejado con casi ninguna nube, haciendo reflejar el suave y ligero sol del invierno. Un sitio muy alejado al parecer de cualquier cosa, solo se veía en el horizonte árboles, césped y algunas flores muertas de frío.

La draculina, dejó soltar un suave suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos, deseando que ese dulce paisaje durara toda la eternidad. Sentía un poco de tristeza al no poder disfrutar de aquel suave sol, mientras veía como un elegante Rolls-Royce estacionaba frente a aquella (al parecer muy antigua) casa. Sonrió serenamente y camino hasta la escalera que se encontraba frente a la puerta, viendo como se oían pasos y se giraba el picaporte.

No tardó, en darse a conocer quien era. Era una joven mujer, vistiendo sencillamente una falta que iba sobre sus rodillas algo ajustada color negra que empezaba en su cintura, una camisa blanca que afinaba la misma, con puños abultados para luego ajustar solo sus muñecas dando una elegante apariencia. Labios rojos y largas pestañas, zapatos negros de tacón, y su larga cabellera negra sujeta en un elegante moño sujetado con un broche, al parecer con incrustaciones de diamantes.

Cerro la puerta, entrecerrando sus ojos rojos oscuros como sangre, mientras estos eran cubridos un poco por mechones en su rostro. Miro a Seras, quien la miraba fijamente preguntándose algo, pero también mirando como aquella joven que nunca había conocido un lápiz labial en su vida, se había convertido en una mujer tan elegante y hermosa.

Esa, era la mismísima Samantha Hellsing a la cual miraba con algo de preocupación y admiración. Ella, camino apenas dos pasos para luego mirar al piso y cerrar sus ojos.

-James Wellington. Dijo con un tono muy suave en su voz, acomodando un mechón detrás de su cabello, con finos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

-Pero…señorita…por que tiene que hacer esto?, entiendo que aun estamos en guerra pero…es injusto. Musito Seras, mirando el piso.

-No, Seras. Dijo Sam abriendo los suyos y levantando su cabeza.-Es…más de lo que merezco en sí. Y, si lo hago…es por mi propia voluntad, para darle algo mejor a ella. Además, ellos se aprecian mutuamente.

Camino hasta la sala, mirando el sillón donde se reposaba la pequeña criatura, quien extendió sus brazos hacia Sam, haciendo seña de que quería ser levantada. Sam, la tomo en brazos suavemente mientras la pequeña infante se aferraba a su camisa, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Sam.

-Madre…. Musito Jeniffer, abrazando a Sam fuertemente con sus pequeños brazos.

''Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

Estoy cometiendo…tú mismo error, Madre

Solo…que soy mucho más inconciente

Ya no puedo esconder las cosas…

Y pretender que nada pasó''

* * *

La pequeña niña, quedó sola en la sala sentada en un sillón mirando como las mujeres estaban en otra habitación charlando. Optó, por bajarse por si misma de allí, sosteniéndose de algunos muebles a torpes pasos hasta la puerta principal.

Ya fuera del edificio, sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta, bajo a pasó lento y con sumo cuidado los tres escalones del pórtico, que la separaban del suelo. Vio junto a la escalera, aquella esfera roja que había dejado allí la tarde anterior. La recogió y comenzó a apretarla, jugando como cualquier niño lo haría con un balón.

No se dio cuenta, que era observada detenidamente, mientras el balón se escapaba una y otra vez de sus pequeñas manos. Hasta que de un gran rebote, fue a parar a la sombra de un árbol. Donde, pudo ver una silueta extraña, un traje negro y corbata roja hicieron aparición, gafas de igual color y guantes blancos extremadamente lisos también. Cabello negro largo hasta su cintura, con una gabardina negra sobre sus hombros, paró el balón con su pie. Para luego, colocar una rodilla en el suelo viendo como la niña se acercaba a torpes pasos.

-Es tuyo, verdad?. Dijo con una voz, gruesa y profunda, tomando con una mano el balón mostrándoselo a Jeniffer, quien respiraba un tanto agitada por el trayecto corriendo a lo que sus pies daban.

La niña, estaba con la mirada clavada en su balón, el cual quiso tomar pero solo logro caer sentada frente a aquel hombre. Cuando levanto su mirada con esos extraños y poco comunes ojos grises metálicos, hizo que él abriera un poco sorprendido sus ojos. Se penetraron con la mirada, la de la niña era muy inocente como para saber que pasaba, mientras que la de aquel hombre era un poco molesta pero no con la niña.

-Mío. Musito con una dulce voz, tirando un poco el balón.

-Todo tuyo. Respondió, cerrando sus ojos y acomodando sus gafas, entregándole el balón a la niña.

Se escuchó, como un suave viento movía las hojas de los árboles, algunos crujidos por las hojas que quedaron de otoño. Vio como el cabello de la niña volaba a un lado de su rostro, dándole un ligero aire melancólico. Tomo un mechón de su cabello, sintiendo la misma suavidad que era tan común en el cabello dorado de la mujer a la cual le entregó su vida. Incluso, el mismo negro oscuro y profundo, de la mujer que se posaba apoyándose suavemente en un árbol junto a ellos, cruzada suavemente de brazos.

-Tiene tu misma expresión. Comento el hombre, levantándose y colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Gracias. Dijo Sam, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Pero…tú no tienes ojos grises.

-Los heredó de su padre.

Al decir eso, se separo del árbol mientras se colocaba detrás de la pequeña, quien se escondió detrás.

-Culpaste a tu madre todos estos años…para terminar, pasando por lo mismo, lo sabías verdad?.

-Lo supe, cuando lo sentí en carne propia, padre.

Los ojos del tipo, pestañaron agudizando su mirada.-supongo, que ya no le tienes rencor.

-A ninguno, aunque parece un poco hipócrita, pero es así.

-Por lo menos ella descansa en paz.

-Por cierto…que haces aquí?, desde los 14 que no he vuelto a ver.

-Vine a ver, como marchaban los asuntos aquí…

-No ha cambiado mucho. Dijo Sam, tomando la mano de Jeniffer al cargarla, dándole la espalda a Alucard.

-Pero…siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo. Esto, es un ejemplo. Dijo el vampiro, caminando detrás de Sam.

Ambos caminaron hasta el pórtico, donde Jeniffer salto de los brazos de Sam, abriendo la puerta. Entrando silenciosamente hasta quedar de nuevo en un sillón.

-Señorita, donde estaba Jeniffer al final?. Pregunto Seras entrando a la sala, pero quedando con ambos ojos abiertos excesivamente, al ver solo la silueta de Alucard de espaldas.

-Esperaba una bienvenida más ruidosa de tu parte, chica policía. Comento Alucard, divertido dándose vuelta mirando a seras.

De los ojos carmines de Seras quisieron derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Pero, solo pudo gritar con alegría:-Maestro!!.

Se acerco casi corriendo, hasta quedar junto a Sam, estrechando firmemente la mano de Alucard, para luego abrazarlo casi sin dejarlo con aire. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando él y Sam estaban sentados en la sala, mirándose fijamente como si conversaran mentalmente. Aunque, no era para menos, ya que era así, seras estaba parada junto a Sam, mirando como intercambiaban gestos y miradas entre ambos.

-Ya han pasado muchos años…dijiste que buscarías a mi madre, pero veo que no has encontrado ningún resultado aparente. Dijo Sam, hablando mirando fijamente a Alucard.-Sin embargo, te dije que era inútil.

-Lo dije, pero tuve otra respuesta inesperada. Contesto el Nosferatu, cruzándose de piernas.

-Ah, si?. Y, que pasó?.

-Una cosa a la vez, Sam. Me preguntaste que pasó con tu madre…ahora, me toca a mí, preguntar que pasó. Lo dijo, apoyando su cabeza con su mano derecha, señalando con su otra mano a Jeniffer.

-Nada, que no creo que sepas.

-Recuerda, que ya no tengo mis poderes como antes…Ahora, son los tuyos. Pero…al parecer, sabes regenerarte y pudiste quitarte los guantes con los sellos, no?.

-Sí, hace unos años apenas. Pero, he aprendido mucho gracias a Seras y algunos libros.

-Ya veo…a pesar, que solo tienes 19 o a punto de cumplir 20, es muy ''escandaloso'', que la tengas bajo tu resguardo, verdad?.

-No…nadie sabe, que ella existe. Contesto Sam, mientras Jeniffer extendía sus brazos hacía ella, para luego posarse en su regazo.-Y, por el momento será así.

-Hasta cuando?, Vivirá en las sombras, sin existencia toda su vida?.

-Nunca dije eso, ni mucho menos lo permitiría. Será así hasta dentro de poco, ya que aun tengo la ventaja de ser joven y poder casarme.

-Y, quien sería su padrastro?.

-Alguien de la nobleza.

-Sin embargo, cuando crezca será un gran problema, no?.

-Eso el tiempo lo decidirá.

___________________

Londres, capital de la muerte hacia ya muchos años. En que alguna vez fue un paisaje de inspiración y admiración, solo podían oírse los gritos de un mundo que volvió a ser cruel y sádico. Con que necesidad?...solo el dulce éxtasis de la guerra, la cual motivaba a los soldados cada día. Sentir como se superaban a los demás…qué indigno de su parte. Pero, ya todos pensaban de la misma manera…una guerra lleva a otra guerra, infinitamente. Los sueños rotos de millones de jóvenes, quienes ahora solo se motivaban por matar a quien se les cruce y sentir placer al ver el temor en sus ojos…por que así los habían instruido. Pocos y ninguno, soñaban con su fin para poder mirar de nuevo a sus familias, aunque sea lo que quedarán de ella. Hombres, pocos pero había, soñando tener de nuevo en sus brazos a su esposa con lagrimas en sus ojos. Viendo como sus niños corrían a abrazarlo y festejar que su padre volvió.

Pero,…todos sabían que nada de eso ocurriría, por lo menos no por ahora. Una guerra mundial, se que extendía por donde quiera que se mirase, ya no había un lugar seguro ni en nadie en quien confiar. Caminar siquiera a buscar comida, significaba la muerte en el trayecto. Nadie tenía un entierro digno y muchos lo merecían.

-Es un pensamiento, que no tienen muchos generales, Señor.

Fue la voz de un soldado vampiro, que hizo dejar de hablar en susurro a la persona que se encontraba junto a él. Vestido con un pantalón, botas y un grueso saco negros, con un gorro negro indicando su rango de general, perdiendo la mirada en la devastación de algún pueblo de por allí.

El sujeto, solo miró al soldado junto a él, quien se regeneraba después de pelear. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos y tomo uno, para que el soldado lo encendiese. Al parecer, era muy respetado por ellos, ya que a los pocos momentos muchos de ellos aparecieron. De los escombros o quizás de el mismo infierno, colocándose frente a él haciendo una clara señal de respeto.

-General Dornez, ya hemos revisado todo. Por lo que sabemos, no ha quedado ni un alma aquí. Informo un soldado, dando un paso al frente.

-Perfecto. Dijo él, soplando una bocanada de humo.-La misión está cumplida…marchemos a la base central, entonces.

Acto seguido, todos los soldados avanzaron a paso rápido sin perder la marcha de un ejercito. Entrando, al zeppelín donde se posaba aquel general viendo marchar a sus soldados, para luego entrar ultimo. Subiendo unas escaleras hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones. Allí se hallaban, varias personas con su mismo uniforme, hablando algunos en susurro, otros señalando aquel mapa que se posaba sobre la mesa.

El general, pasó sin siquiera saludar a los presentes, al parecer ese era su territorio y no tenía por qué hacerlo. Se sentó a la cabeza de mesa, subiendo sus pies sobre la mesa en una pose relajada y autoritaria.

Los demás, pararon de hablar y firmes dieron su saludo con un gran respeto. Él, solo movió su mano dando un saludo formal pero también respetable. Miró la mesa de trabajo y su mirada se clavo en las fotografías que había sobre la misma.

-Que planean, hacer ahora?. Fue lo que pregunto, afinando su vista clavándola en un oficial, quien tenía varios informes en sus manos.

-Ordenes del _Führer_, Señor. Dijo el oficial, acercándose entregando los papeles.

En ellos, leyó sobre la nueva y principal amenaza para toda la guerra. La vieja organización que volvía a reconstruirse más fuerte que nunca, para derrotar a todos los enemigos. Se puso de pie, observando el mapa viendo los lugares que ya habían tomado posesión. Liverpool, Shenffield, Madrid, York, Manchester y una ciudad que le hizo recordar…Darlington.

Lo único que vino a su mente, al momento de leer los nombres de aquellas ciudades ya tomadas de nuevo por el control británico, fue el suave y terso rostro de aquella mujer que hizo suya. Habían pasado ya algunos años, pero él la seguía recordando tal cual era. Aunque, su versión de 17 años cambió al ver una fotografía reciente, marcada con rojo y una cruz a un extremo, señalando que debía ser exterminada. Todo en ella había cambiado, si antes era una mujer ahora era una y mucho más que eso. Sus curvas ahora estaban definidas, su rostro completamente apacible y dando una mirada decidida además de desafiante.

¡Si antes era hermosa, ahora es infinitamente más!, pensó sin mostrar una sonrisa. Pero, al mirar otra fotografía diviso un gran…''disgusto''. En la cual se hallaba la joven, mientras un hombre de unos 28 años de edad, con un brazo sobre su cintura y sujetando suavemente los finos dedos de la joven. Quien, colocaba su mano izquierda sobre su camisa, apretándola un poco mientras de ambos miraban algo sorprendidos al frente, dando a ver que era una fotografía sin ser anunciada.

-Pregunto de nuevo. Qué significa en sí esto?. Pregunto el general, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Es la nueva y gran amenaza para toda nuestra amada guerra, Señor. Dijo un teniente.-Inglaterra solo cuenta con una fuerza para combatirnos, la cual creímos extinta hace bastante. Su último líder Sir Robert Islands, fue destituido hace algunos años por traidor. A esto, fue llamada la única quien poseía la sangre azul de la finada cazadora de vampiros, Sir Integra Hellsing.

-Como puede ver, ha tomado posesión de muchos de nuestros territorios, reconstruyendo la Organización Hellsing. Continúo otro teniente, dando un paso hacia adelante de la mesa.-Ahora para aumentar su poder, suponemos, que ha tomado matrimonio con Sir James, perteneciente a una aristocrática familia. Unidos así, no tomará mucho tiempo para que nos contraataquen con todo lo que tienen y más.

-Fue un matrimonio arreglado?.

-Eso no importa, sinceramente. Lo que importa es que, ella tiene que morir. Por suerte, las cosas han avanzado más rápido de lo que esperábamos. En un bombardeo la descubrimos y ahora hemos recibido informes que están en el zeppelín del _Führer_.

El teniente, apenas levanto la mirada cuando solo pudo ver a su general y superior, traspasar la pared llena de paneles de control. Miró sus informes y giro la pagina, donde se hallaba la joven Hellsing llevando en su regazo a la pequeña Jeniffer. Donde la niña, miraba extraño al hombre que se posaba junto a su madre.

* * *

-Al final…nunca, me dirás quien es su padre?. Pregunto un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-No, es necesario que lo sepas. Después de todo, ella te aprecia.

Eso fue lo que dijo Sam, mientras aquel joven que la acompañaba se recostaba a su lado desnudo, al igual que ella. La abrazo por detrás de su cintura besando la misma y hundiendo su cabeza en sus largos y negros cabellos. Mientras ella, era cubierta por una sabana blanca hasta su cintura.

-Sí…por que, aun es pequeña y también ella me cayó bien. Dijo el joven, acariciando el estomago desnudo de Sam, quien se recostó de lado, haciendo que observe su espalda llena de cicatrices.

-Sin mencionar que, eres el único a quien ella ve como una figura paterna.

-Lo sé…pero, creo que solo la quiero tanto solo por que, no sé quien es su padre. Pero cuando crezca, se preguntará por que no nos parecemos, etc.

-Sabrá comportarse…su padre, era muy metódico y sereno.

-Ahora si, decidirás hablarme de él?. Pregunto James, estirando su brazo y tomando un cigarrillo de un paquete sobre la mesa de luz.

-Por qué, habría de hacerlo?. Solo dije, que era muy metódico y paciente…no significa, que comenzaré a hablar de él.

-Por cierto, que pasó con tus antiguos soldados?. Pregunto soplando una bocanada de humo, mientras se recostaba de lado.

-Antiguos soldados?.

-Exacto. Esos gansos salvajes, de los cuales hablabas en la mañana y según la señorita Victoria de un antiguo mayordomo.

Sam, giró quedando sobre James con sus piernas abiertas sobre él. Mirándolo seriamente casi asesinándolo con la mirada, mientras el sujeto observaba como sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro y ella con su dedo apagaba su cigarrillo.

-El capitán Bernadotte, fue secuestrado según informes, pero aun no se ha confirmado su muerte. Contesto, quitando el cigarrillo de los labios de él.

-Y tu antiguo mayordomo?. Pregunto girando, y acercándose un poco al rostro de Sam.

-Él…está muerto y enterrado…por lo menos para mí. Contesto ella, mientras James hundía su cabeza en el hueco de su cabeza y hombro.

Samantha, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, mientras James acariciaba su frente alejando los cabellos de su rostro. Rodeo su cuello con sus manos, peinando los algo largos cabellos castaños de él.

-No digas, cosas que no son ciertas, Sam. El, está con el enemigo.

-Si, ya sabias no es necesario que me preguntes, entonces. Pero, como quiera que fuese…yo no lo necesito.

-Por que…yo, soy un reemplazo de él, verdad?.

-No, eres mi esposo y mejor amigo, quien conozco desde los 18.

-Ah…es cierto, lo olvidé.

-Eres muy olvidadizo.

-Pero…, no olvido que Jeniffer no es mi hija…sino, hija del enemigo…verdad?

''Me hubiera gustado negarlo en su momento

Pero no podía ocultar la verdad

Que era tan obvia

Pero...aun siento ese vacío

El mismo que tenía

Las noches que salias de viaje

Solo me siento completa...

Cuando veo tu rostro

reflejado en el de ella''

____________

_-Capitulo XI, Fin-_


End file.
